PMD El legado de Logan
by Twis Nutts
Summary: Una aventura en busca de los misterios que esconde el destino de un Pokémon, su papel en el lienzo de la vida para restablecer la paz entre dos mundos y descubrir los mas grandes secretos que hay entre los Pokémons.
1. Prologo: El despertar de un nuevo pasado

POKEMON MISTERY DUNGEONS

Logan´s Legacy

Prologo: El amanecer de un nuevo pasado

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

 **…** **Todo…es…confuso…**

 **…** **¿cómo…paso?...**

 **…** **que fue…de…**

 **…** **¿Dónde?… ¿Cómo?...**

 **…** **¿qué es…esa luz?...**

Un torrente de imágenes atormentan su mente, raudos y violentos como el mar que en ese momento con tormentas y oleaje despedía su máxima furia.

Temeroso de la muerte, atormentado por los acontecimientos anteriores a su actual predicamento.

Después, en un segundo, la oscuridad se hizo presente en la eternidad que se esconde en el solo y cortó lapso…en su mente una vida, los recuerdos, los momentos, todo desapareció.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

 _¿Cuantos en el mundo pueden decir que han experimentado en carne propia el misterio que oculta un pokemon?_

 _¿Cuantos realmente pueden decir que aun a pesar de la barrera de especie, han entendido la complejidad detrás de lo que a simple vista es…en términos simples… la naturaleza pokemon?_

 _...yo sí, y créanme, de ello sabemos apenas nada en concreto comparado con lo que yo les contare._

 _Un mundo de misterios se esconde allí afuera, misterios que aun siendo de su propio mundo y naturaleza ni ellos mismos han descubierto aun, misterios que en aquel entonces…descubrimos entre los dos._

 _Pero dejen que les cuente mejor como sucedió todo, aún recuerdo esa mañana cuando todo comenzó, en lo que hasta ahora es la más grande aventura de nuestras vidas._

* * *

En el albor de un nuevo día, en una playa de blancas arenas y aguas cristalinas, se deja ver el semblante de una joven y decaída Buizel. Confusa, pensante, ante aquello que desea demostrar de sí misma, pero que se ve reprimida por sus miedos e inseguridades.

En ella misma no logra reconocer su valor y confianza para llegar a verse como lo que ella percibe como una heroína. Consiente es de todo esto, causando hacer tormentos de sus pensamientos, dichos se contraponen unos con otros.

Tan grande es su temor que envenena su juicio, haciéndole creer que jamás llegara a convertirse en una exploradora pokémon.

\- … ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no…puedo?… ¿Simplemente no puedo hacerlo? Ya he solicitado el examen de admisión unas tres veces… y en ninguna he sido capaz siquiera de presentarme… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

Tiempo después de caminar por la orilla del mar, refrescando sus pies en el agua de las suaves olas de la marea que cede ante el astro mayor, busco descanso en un tronco, que después de ser arrastrado durante las tormentas recientes, ahora reposa sobre la suave arena.

Aun atormentada por lo sucedido, llena del deseo de emprender aventuras y descubrir nuevos lugares en el basto mundo pokémon, pero sin la confianza ni valor para realizarlo.

\- ¿Será acaso?… ¿no tengo lo que se necesita…para ser…una exploradora?

Cada amanecer, los Krabby y los Horsea llegan a las orillas del mar, creando lindas burbujas que danzan en la suave brisa del nuevo día. A su vez, a las orillas de la arboleda que bordea a la playa, dejan volar en el viento suaves fragancias herbales varios pokémon planta, acompañados por brillos deslumbrantes y colores que se desprenden de los cuerpos de los pokémon hada al despertar y de los pokémon insectos al volar, haciendo del primer rayo de sol un espectáculo increíble de presenciar y digno de recordar.

\- Hermoso…como cada mañana…jamás me cansare de ver este espectáculo.

Tal espectáculo calentaba los ánimos de la joven pokémon, dejándole sentir una vez más algo más que decepción y tristeza en si misma. Con el nuevo amanecer, en ella despertaban de nuevo sus anhelos e ilusiones antes perdidas, trayendo consigo una llama de fe y avivando su perseverancia.

\- ya verán, algún día yo seré una gran exploradora, ¡y ayudaré a todo aquel que lo necesite!...yo defenderé al débil y al indefenso…ese es mi sueño

A poca distancia de ella, arrastrado por las mareas y depositado delicadamente en la suave arena, un pokémon se hizo presente sobre un viejo tablón. Pareciera a simple vista que carecía de vida por la manera que el oleaje lo movía a según su capricho.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la joven se diera cuenta su presencia, aunque de lejos no podía saber de qué especie se trataba o su estado actual.

\- ¡KIIIIAAAAAAAA!

Con la sorpresa y el grito se interrumpió todo el espectáculo del día, haciendo que todos a su alrededor corrieran esconderse de manera repentina.

\- hay Arseus todo poderoso…es… ¿es un cuerpo?...

Sin apenas acercarse, la joven comenzó a entrar en pánico, pues no sabía ni la condición del pokémon ni la razón de su estado actual

\- ...tranquila…tranquila…no pierdas la calma… ¡solo!… ¡hay que!… ¡tienes que!

Los nervios se comenzaban a apoderar más y más del temple de la pequeña, haciendo que comenzara a fantasear acerca de lo que pudo ocurrir, pero sin evitar que la curiosidad la llevara a acercarse con cautela.

\- ¿Qué pudo suceder? ¿Un asesinato? ¿¡Una presa!? ¿¡LA MAFIA DRAGON ESTA EN LAS CERCANIAS!? ¿¡SE…SE SUICIDO…SE QUITO LA VIDA PORQUE…!? Lo…que…yo…esta… ¿respirando?… ¡ESTA VIVO!

Notando la pausada y débil respiración que tenía el inconsciente naufrago, la joven Buizel solo pudo correr a su lado, esperando no estuviera herido de gravedad. Ante tal predicamento solo una cosa había que hacer en su mente, cargo con el herido hasta llevarlo a su hogar, un pequeño refugio entretejido de raíces y ramas a manera de choza redonda, justo al costado de la desembocadura de un rio al mar, en una pequeña marisma de aguas claras y poco profundas.

La mañana pasó rápido atendiendo y cuidando las heridas del náufrago desconocido…pero algo le resultaba extraño, que pokémon más extraño, o al menos poco común en aquellas tierras tan lejanas a su tierra natal. Pero ciertamente no cabía duda, esa melena negra, pelo azul, esa cola con punta en estrella, era un luxio en todo su esplendor.

No era nada comunes los luxios en ese lugar, aunque tampoco eran desconocidos, son muy pocos los que se dejan dilucidar en estas zonas. Es bien sabido por los conocedores de pokémons que son criaturas aisladas, se mantienen siempre junto a sus manadas y no interactúan mucho con otros pokémons fuera de sus territorios en las montañas de trueno, y eso quedaba muy lejos de la costa. Ahora para ella eso no importaba, sin dar mucho valor a los ¿Por qué? y los ¿cómo?, ella solo podía pensar en la pronta recuperación de su invitado.

Pasó mucho tiempo, el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, tiempo aprovechado por la joven para recolectar suficientes plantas curativas y bayas de muchos tipos para alimentarse y alimentar a su inesperado invitado cuando este despertara…si es que despertaba claro esta.

\- Mmmmmmm… ¿Qué? – respondiera al fin, despertando de su letargo un aturdido y herido Luxio

\- ¡Ho! ¡Al fin despiertas!

\- ¿Qué fue…lo que? – decía en tono bajo mientras trataba de incorporarse

\- Tranquilo…aun estas recuperándote de tus heridas, no intentes incorporarte aun. Parece que tuviste toda una aventura hace poco amigo

\- …yo…no… ¿quién…eres tú?

\- ¡Hay es cierto!, donde quedaron mis modales – exclamo Buizel mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza en señal del error cometido, se colocó en una pose respetuosa y haciendo gala de modales se presentó ante su invitado – mi nombre es Marina…un gusto el conocerte, bienvenido seas a esta mi humilde morada

\- ¿Cómo…fue…que llegue aquí?

\- Bueno…a ver…estabas en la playa inconsciente, parece que la marea te arrastro hasta aquí…de allí en más solo puedo añadir que te traje aquí para que te recuperaras y…pues…el resto… ¡ya sabes cómo termino! ¡ajajaja!

\- … ¿inconsciente?... Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Yo no lo sé, esperaba que tú mismo me contaras, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que te paso?

\- …recuerdo… - en ese momento, los recuerdos llegaban punzantes en su cabeza, en ráfagas tan rápidas que parecerán más destellos fugaces que se escapaban de golpe a su memoria, dolientes cada uno en su mente, como si forzados a salir laceraran un poco su ya revuelta cabeza – un…barco… ¡haa!…una tormenta… ¡haaa!…el…mar… ¡HAAA!

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? …bueno claro… aparte de lo…evidente claro

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡NO…YO! digo que…tus heridas y…bueno yo… - el silencio no se hizo esperar frente al comentario, mientras Luxio veía a Marina con una mirada confusa

\- …mira…ya olvídalo…gustas…comer algo…ejejejejeje… - rompiendo la incomodidad del momento, la pobre intento nerviosamente cambiar de tema.

Acerco a su nuevo compañero una cesta tejida con raíces que contenía algunas bayas dentro para alimentarse ambos, intento retomar la charla sobre él y las razones que lo llevaron a esta precaria situación.

\- Entonces…no recuerdas que fue lo que te paso

\- No, mi memoria esta difusa

\- Posiblemente tengas…amm…amnesia…debió…ser algo…muy malo para que…te afectara tanto

\- …supongo – aun confuso y mirando cabizbajo, el Luxio no podía más que lamentar su actual situación, sin un recuerdo de como llego o que paso, atormentado por la idea de que tan grave fue su pasado inmediato como para borrar de golpe toda su memoria.

\- ¿Y…al menos recuerdas…cómo te llamas?

\- Yo…. – otro recuerdo se hizo presente un flash, este mostraba a alguien gritando su nombre, "Logan"- es…Logan…creo que…ese es mi nombre

\- ¿Logan? Qué curioso nombre tienes – sonriente volvía su rostro a su visitante, quien le respondió la mirada con cierto aire de rencor amistoso - …lindo, quise decir lindo…lindo… ¡Ahem! – intento rectificar de manera nerviosa Marina, alejando su mirada para evitar cruzarla con su nuevo amigo quien aún le dedicaba algo de rencor amistoso por su anterior comentario.

\- Te agradezco que me salvaras

\- ¡No hay porque agradecer, todos los pokémon nos ayudamos cuando podemos!

\- ¿Enserio?

\- …bueno…en realidad…casi todos – corrigiendo de manera desmotivada, Marina no podía negar la realidad actual de la moralidad pokémon en el mundo - hoy día se ha suscitado la presencia de muchos pokémons que…francamente…no les importa si hieren a otros…con tal de conseguir lo que buscan…incluso hay quienes buscan dominar sobre otros mediante el poder y la fuerza bruta, conquistadores de tierras…ya sabes

\- …y ¿tú no?

\- ¡ESTAS DE BROMA! – esta repentina acción causo una enorme sorpresa en el pobre de Logan, arrojándolo hacia atrás de golpe - ¡Yo caballero soy una aventurera, una justiciera que busca ayudar a quien lo necesite, defensora de los débiles, exploradora de tierras lejanas y buscadora de nuevas aventuras y misterios…!

Logan quedo maravillado con el espíritu tan grande y la férrea voluntad que dejaban dilucidar la mirada y postura que Marina porto en ese solo instante, despertando en él una emoción y valor que no recordaba haber sentido jamás.

\- …o…al menos…eso quisiera ser – decayendo de golpe de su semblante de esperanzas e ilusiones y rompiendo con todas las sensaciones de Logan, Marina se recostó formado un ovillo en el suelo, volteando su rostro atrás para no ver a los ojos a su invitado – pero me falta valor para poder serlo…así como lo son los exploradores pokémon

\- ¿exploradores?... ¿ Que son esos exploradores?

\- Son equipos bien organizados de exploración y rescate, se dedican a ir por el mundo ayudando pokémons en apuros, descubriendo nuevas tierras, peleando contra los que corrompen la paz…son…de verdad…héroes

Un cruel silencio asolo todo el lugar, incluso se sentía en los alrededores de la casa de marina, tan pesado y tortuoso se podía sentir el ambiente que ni Marina ni Logan podían decir una sola palabra.

\- … ¿Cómo tú?... – decía Logan, tratando de animar el ambiente y levantar las ilusiones de su actual benefactora

\- ¿yo?

\- Si, después de todo, tu misma lo dijiste, me rescataste… ¿o no?

\- Si…si supongo que… ¡lo hice! – poco a poco, las palabras que Logan ofrecía en pro de Marina, levantaban en ella de nuevo su espíritu, haciendo sentir en ella el valor por el cual tanto había esperado.

\- Y eso te convierte en MI heroína

\- …supongo que ¡TIENES RAZÓN!

\- Entonces, por conexión de lo que me has dicho, tú ya eres una valiente exploradora

\- ¡SI, SOY UNA EXPLORADORA VALIENTE! – con gran fuerza y confianza en su voz, marina se incorporó de un salto, en sus ojos destellaba su voluntad y valor que tanta falta creía tener - ... ya lo soy…y esta vez sí me presentare en el examen del gremio

\- ¿gremio?

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¿NO CONOCES EL GREMIO DE…? – tan clara fue la reacción de Logan al verla con desdén, ya que como era obvio desde que se conocieron, el no recordaba nada- …si…claro…amnesia…jeje…

Buscando ponerse cómoda, Marina analizaba y pensaba en la manera adecuada para describir a quienes ante sus ojos eran los grandiosos héroes y heroínas en aquellas tierras.

\- bueno, el gremio como tal es un grupo organizado de exploradores que se unen para llevar a cabo los rescates de manera conjunta y efectiva, ellos mismos seleccionan y preparan a los nuevo prospectos a explorador en la academia Primál, esta a su vez se ubica en el villa de Arboleda Prima…veamos…se encuentra en la explanada que está justo al norte de aquí, cerca de los riscos ventosos.

\- Entonces lo que debes hacer es ir y...un…segundo – una frase dicha por marina volvió de golpe a la mente de Logan, interrumpiendo su plan de llevar a marina a ser exploradora - ¿ni siquiera te has presentado al examen?

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAaaaa…!- una riza muy nerviosa y exageradamente forzada se dejó deslumbrar en marina, dejando en claro la incomodidad ante dicha pregunta - ... ...nop

\- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¿Porque no?

\- (Porsque…mesdamiesdohacerla) – decía Marina entre dientes, como quien no quiere ser escuchado por vergüenza ante sus propias palabras

\- … ¿Qué?

\- Porque…me… (¿sdamiesdohacerla?)

\- …no logro escuchar lo que…

\- **¡ME DA MIEDO…OK!** – Marina, explotando de nervios, grito con gran fuerza que hizo sobresaltar al pobre de Logan, quien no pudo hacer más que recargarse en la pared más próxima a él, esperando no ser atacado

\- Vale pero no te enojes

\- **¡No entiendo que es lo que pasa conmigo!** – Gritaba desesperada Marina ante su propia contradicción y vergüenza - **¡es el sueño de toda mi VIIIIDA y no tengo ni el valor siquiera de presentarme ante el consejo de sabios para mi exameeeehehehen! *snif*** \- sollozo Marina, rompiendo en un llanto de cierta manera infantil, doliéndose por la guerra que tenía entre sus miedos y sus anhelos.

Una vez más, el silencio se hizo presente en toda la morada creando una incomodidad que pesaba en la conciencia de Logan, mientras Marina no paraba su llanto, ocultando su rostro tras sus patas delanteras. Enternecido por la escena actual, Logan buscaba dentro de su mente la manera de ayudar a quien hasta ahora conocía como amiga y salvadora.

\- …sabes…quizás…yo pueda ayudarte

\- *snif* ¿cómo?

\- Bueno pues, yo necesito ayuda aun…ya sabes, para intentar recordar quien soy, y de dónde vengo…tal vez... tu ¿podrías llevarme al gremio?

\- … ¿yo?

\- Yo daré testimonio de tus acciones frente al gremio, eso quizás podría ayudar a que entres como exploradora ¿no crees?

\- …harías eso… ¿por mí? – dejando atrás su pena y llanto, Marina miro fijamente a los ojos a su nuevo amigo. Su mirada era tan enternecedora, propia de un cachorro triste.

\- Acabas de salvarme, es lo menos que puedo hacer para…

\- **¡GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!** – ni bien termino logan de hablar, marina se le abalanzo al cuello dando saltos de felicidad por todo su hogar con Logan a cuestas bajo sus brazos aun.

\- si me muero no podrás tener mi veredicto ¿sabes? – con el poco aliento que le quedaba reclamo Logan por su derecho a respirar ante tal euforia.

\- Hay…lo siento

\- ¡Hiiiip! no hay problema – exclamo Logan, quien recién recuperaba de a poco su aliento

\- …ok…necesitamos irnos ya o no llegaremos con la luz de sol que queda

\- yo te sigo, tu eres la que sabe el camino

\- Tienes razón, en marcha entonces ¡ Siiiiii!

Bajo un sol radiante y con la esperanza en el corazón, los dos jóvenes pokémons emprendieron así el camino hacia su nuevo destino, la villa de Arboleda Prima. Allí, Logan esperaba poder encontrar algún vestigio sobre su pasado, y Marina confiaba en que la presencia de su nuevo amigo le daría el valor requerido para poder al fin presentar su examen para convertirse en la heroína que tanto soñaba ser, una exploradora pokémon.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola que tal muy buen día… ¿tarde?… ¿noche?… ¿pay de limón?… o cuando sea que lean este fic.

\- De antemano les agradezco su atención en este que sería mi debut como escritor de fan fic´s, espero poder hacerlo bien si les soy completamente sincero.

 **\- Relájate Twis, lo harás bien, solo no caigas ante los nervios**

\- ¡¿nervios?! ¿qui- quien está nervioso? Yo no eso es seguro… ¡ ¿QUIEN DICE QUE ESTOY NERVIOSOOOOO?!

 **\- … pues tú lo acabas de demostrar muy bien, sabes**

\- …ammmm…cof cof…como sea, también me gustaría aclarar que estoy abierto a quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y todo lo que me ayude a crecer como escritor literario, más que entre otras cosas para brindarles un mejor material de entretenimiento literario ficticio como lo son…

 **\- Y aquí vas de nuevo**

\- ¿Qué?

 **\- Siempre que te pones nervioso usas esa jerga tan rebuscada, solo di que agradecerías su cooperación para mejorar el fic y así llenas su expectativa de la historia, no digas toda esa chorrada política tan rebuscada**

\- ¡COMO SEA!...

 **\- Y por favor denle una oportunidad a la historia, sé que el primer capítulo no es muy emocionante, pero aceptémoslo, con la temática que lleva este no hay mucho que hacer más que misterio en el primer capítulo y presentar a los personajes, pero prometemos esforzarnos para que se ponga más entretenido**

 **-** Bueno nos estaremos leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo amigos(as) lectores(as)

- **Chiau.**


	2. Valor o nada

**Capítulo 1: Valor o nada**

Corto pero sinuoso fue el trayecto hasta Villa Arboleda Prima desde la costa, pues hubo que atravesar un frondoso bosque alto y colinas extensas tapizadas de pastos verdes, hierbas y flores varias. El sol ya había recorrido casi todo su camino, más aun podía verse muy arriba de las montañas a lo lejos, por lo que aún quedaba mucho para que el atardecer diera sus últimos rayos de luz y diera paso a una luna aun dormida en el cielo.

Apenas pasando por un bosque abierto de árboles bajos y bambús dispersos por todos lados se podían oír, a lo lejos, voces de muchos pokémons que alegres parecían vitorear a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Mira Logan!, ¡llegamos! – Exclamo Marina a todo pulmón

Apenas al salir de entre setos, bambúes y hojarasca, Logan y Marina pudieron dilucidar una planicie baja que se acogía entre la playa y la sima de una alta zona de riscos. Al fin frente a ellos estaba la imagen de un muy reducido y desgastado poblado, Arboleda Prima, que a pesar de su amplia extensión de terreno útil para la construcción de hogares era escaso de los mismos siendo casi todo ruinas de lo que una vez fue una gran ciudad pokémon, mas parecía que apenas se sostenía frente a las inclemencias del tiempo, lo que se hacía evidente a cada paso que estos daban hacia esta.

Aun bajo esta visión tan demacrada de una vieja metrópoli en ruinas, la villa desbordaba de actividad comunitaria pokémon, en un vaivén de distintos tipos y especies, todos platicando las historias de aventuras y comerciando objetos varios, desde bayas hasta piedras raras, esferas y semillas, discos extraños y objetos únicos de los que no se podía deducir apenas nada a simple vista de ellos, pero según lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar de las pláticas, eran muy difíciles de conseguir y poseían un valor muy elevado entre ellos.

\- Guau, este lugar sí que está lleno a pesar de su estado – comento Logan ante la impresión de todos aquellos que en ese momento estaban reunidos en el centro de la villa

\- ¡S-s-s-si q-q-que bien ¿n-no?! – Marina apenas podía responder lucidamente a lo que su amigo le decía, pues aunque Logan no lo había notado hasta ese momento, ella venia temblando de nervios desde que habían puesto un pie en la villa.

\- …¿te…sientes bien? – Pregunto Logan, preocupado por la condición de su nueva amiga

\- ¡ T-t-también a mi m-me g-g-gustan esas cosas…aja-ja-ja!

\- … tomare eso como un no

\- ¡ A-JA-JA-JA! – Con cada frase que intentaba articular, parecía que sus nervios empeoraban, al punto de parecer aún peor que una risa fingida o forzada, dando incluso con su caminar la idea de que solo lo hacía por pura inercia.

Al llegar a la parte central de la villa, Logan y Marina se detuvieron frente a un agujero improvisado a modo de arena de coliseo reducida, en la que se estaba llevando una feroz batalla entre dos pokémons de gran tamaño, uno era un fuerte Primeape y el otro un enorme y, por lo que se podía ver de su forma de pelear, feroz Drapion.

La pelea estaba en su mayor apogeo, la adrenalina se sentía fluir por toda la arena ante las ovaciones de pokémons que dé pie vitoreaban el nombre de su contendiente preferido siendo estos el de Darius para el Primeape y Dargus para el enorme Drapion, deseaban todos ver el poderío y habilidad de los contrincantes. Más que ver una exhibición de los movimientos propios entre ellos, esto era un completo despliegue de destreza, velocidad y estrategia digna de recordar. Darius, con gran furia y fuerza descomunal intentaba acertar un golpe a Dargus, quien con gran velocidad esquivaba los **Golpes furia** , sincronizando sus dos pares de patas, escapando bien por un lado del contrincante o usando como un segundo suelo las paredes de la arena circular.

Tan velos eran su esquivar, daba la sensación de desaparecer de repente ante el oponente siendo solo perceptible por el sonido distintivo de sus pisadas arácnidas resonando en todo el lugar. Sin dar un paso atrás, Darius uso todo su esfuerzo en un movimiento de **Combate Cercano** para dejar completamente indefenso a su oponente, quien no pudo ver venir ese movimiento, una vez cerca de él asesto en lo que supondríamos que es su mejilla un golpe **Demoledor** que hizo eco en toda la arena. El silencio se apodero de toda la arena, ninguno de los oponentes se movía un ápice, Darius, sonriente ante los sucesos actuales y en términos simples, parecía haber ganado, o eso es lo que creía él.

Pero allí no termino todo, pues la reacción de Dargus después de unos segundos fue una **Aterradora** **Expresión** en su rostro. Como un depredador que acorrala a su presa en un rincón, Dargus poso la pinza de su cola en el brazo de Darius, alzándolo en el aire y asestando de lleno un golpe en seco directo al abdomen que lo rebajo, desarmando por completo de movimientos durante un tiempo que necesitaría para reponer su aliento y además, poniendo de nuevo distancia entre los dos oponentes. Acto seguido y aprovechándose de que Darius se encontraba en el centro del coliseo, aun sofocado por el repentino contrataque, Dargus Se posiciono con velocidad por la pared a espaldas de Darius, después, con un impulso descomunal, asesto un golpe tan raudo y veloz, haciéndolo ver como un **As de los aires** , dejándolo después del impacto justo delante de un herido Darius que se desplomo justo donde estaba parado terminando así con la batalla.

Unos segundos de silencio se apoderaron de toda la arena, después, la euforia volvía a ser dueña de todo el lugar, las ovaciones ahora eran todas para el enorme Dargus mientras otros pokémon sacaban a Darius de la arena para atender sus lesiones.

Logan, quien no recordaba haber visto una batalla, quedo tan impactado ante tal despliegue de habilidades, sin poder articular una sola palabra por el momento; incluso Marina quien no hace mucho tiempo estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, ahora estaba en un frenesí eufórico digno de una fanática férrea de las batallas, en sus ojos se desprendía un destello de admiración y sus movimientos aunque algo erráticos estaban muy vinculados a la fuerte emoción del momento.

\- ¡huuuaaaaaajuuuuu! ¡eso estuvo increíble!

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡esa fue la mejor batalla que yo hubiera podido ver en mi vida!

\- …sin duda…una…grandiosa batalla

\- ¡no me importa lo que opinen de mi los demás, tengo que conseguir su autógrafo, haaaaaaaaa! – grito Marina antes de abalanzarse por entre las gradas, abriéndose paso para poder llegar hasta su actual héroe

En su desesperado intento de bajar a la arena, Marina tropezó entre las gradas, provocando un desafortunado accidente que termino con ella cayendo frente al campeón mientras una baya Tamato perteneciente a otro pokémon víctima del incidente le cayó directamente en el rostro a Dargus, haciendo que sus ojos ardieran, creando entre los espectadores un unísono suspiro de sorpresa, denotando una preocupante emoción pesada ante tal suceso desprevenido a su actual campeón.

Dargus, limpiándose del rostro los jugos picantes de la baya, buscaba entre su dolor al responsable de tal falta de respeto, encontrándose solamente ante el a una mareada Marina, dejándola en un predicamento muy grave.

\- Así que…¿crees que puedes ofender e esa manera al campeón sin más?...pequeña tonta – el semblante en la expresión de Dargus dejaba más que visto por obvio su furia por lo sucedido

\- ¡D-d-d-disculp-p-pe y-yo no!

\- ¡ ¿NO SABES ACASO QUE ESO ES UNA DECLARACION DIRECTA DE PELEA?! - haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Marina, Dargus se acercaba intimidante a la pequeña - ¡acaso ¿quieres morir aquí mismo pequeña basura?! – tomando por el cuello con la pinza de su cola, comenzó a levantar a una asustada e indefensa Marina, apretando de a poco, en un intento por asfixiarla mientras levantaba lentamente las pinzas de sus brazos en amenaza de muerte.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Logan se dejó llevar por sus instintos, y abalanzándose hacia la arena a gran velocidad asesto un **Rápido Ataque** a la pinza que sostenía a Marina, haciendo que soltara a su amiga de manera estrepitosa.

\- Valla, así que no viene sola ¿he? – replicaba Dargus en un tono burlesco

\- ¡no te atrevas a ponerle ni una pinza encima otra vez! – Firme pero cauteloso, Logan se plantó ante el enorme abusivo de su amiga

\- Cof* Cof*… ¿Logan? – Marina, quien apenas recuperaba el aliento, no podía creer que su reciente amigo estuviera defendiéndola ante semejante titán de las peleas.

\- ¡JAJAJA! …¿tú me estas amenazando a mí? – Dargus caminaba lentamente, acechante alrededor de los dos amigos, esperando solo una oportunidad de atacar - Son palabras muy altas para un enano enclenque como tu… ¿porque no te metes en tus asuntos? ¡pedazo de basura!

\- ¿Lo dice el que ataca a los que son más débiles?

\- Valla, tiene agallas el camaroncito…creo que no sabes con quien te metes ¿verdad?

\- ¡no me importa quién o **QUE** seas! ¡no permitiré que lastimes a un inocente que nada te ha hecho!

\- Así que nada ¿he?...y que me dices del dolor en mis ojos, ¿eso no es nada acaso? Eso es…¡un insulto a mi grandeza!

\- Jo, y hace un momento pensaba que eras genial, pero si lloras como un bebe por cualquier cosita sin importancia…entonces me he equivocado…que desilusión

\- Mmmmjumjumjumjum…así que… ¿te sientes un vengador he? ¡el defensor de los indefensos ha llegado al fin! – replicaba Dargus en tono burlón, intentando provocar el comienzo de una batalla para saciar su herido orgullo - ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! Y yo soy la desilusión según dices…pena me da tu caso

\- Quizás no sea tan grande y experimentado como tú en las peleas, y quizás también es cierto que no tengo ninguna oportunidad en contra tuya – cabizbajo, Logan se daba cuenta de adonde llevaba todo esto, pero sin dar un paso atrás, levanto su faz y erguido replico con valor - pero sin importar cual imposible se vea ¡ yo defendere a mis amigos con todas mis fuerzas hasta el último aliento que tenga de vida, ese es mi código, mi fuerza, mi valor! – estas palabras resonaron por toda la arena, dejando a todos los presentes en silencio absoluto, expectantes a que sucedería después de esto.

\- …pongámoslo a prueba entonces - ni bien terminado de discutir, Dargus arremetió directo contra Logan en un fúrico ataque, el cual fue fácilmente evadido por este sin ningún problema.

\- ¡HUYE MARINA!

Con el temor del momento, Marina no pudo más que atender a la orden de su amigo, alejándose de la arena y refugiándose detrás de las puertas para entrar al coliseo. Logan por su parte, haciendo gala de su destreza y velocidad, esquivaba cada uno de los golpes de pinza que su enorme rival pretendía asestarle. Apenas abrió una brecha en la defensa de Logan, Dargus logro desconcentrarlo haciendo uso de una mirada **Aterradora Expresión** en su rostro, causando una distracción en la mente de Logan y reduciendo su tiempo de reacción considerablemente, permitiendo al rival asestar su primer impacto.

\- ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil camaroncito? – Decía Dargus mientras arremetía a golpes al indefenso de Logan - ¿Creíste que podrías simplemente cacarear y salirte con la tuya? Entonces creo que debo sacarte de tu sueño y mostrarte la realidad.

Tomando por el cuello y después impactándolo con gran **Velocidad Aérea** contra el muro, Dargus parecía haber terminado con la batalla tan rápido como esta empezó. No satisfecho con esto, comenzó a vociferar delante del cuerpo inerte de Logan

\- ¡¿Dónde es que quedo entonces tu honor basura?! No duraste nada en contra mía pequeño camarón…puedes hablar cuanto quieras, pero de nada servirá si no demuestras nada con hechos…solo demostraste ser otro Chatot parlanchín sin valor.

Frustrado en su intento de retirada por la imagen de un Luxio que increíblemente se incorporaba ante su mirada, Dargus no pudo decir o hacer nada ante la sorpresa, pues nadie había resistido semejante combinación de ataques y levantado para seguir peleando.

\- Hag…Y… ¿Quién dijo...que habíamos…terminado? – Aun herido por el desplante de bestialidad de Dargus, Logan logro incorporarse del todo, y hablando firme aunque en pausas comenzó a brillar, generando una esfera alrededor suyo **Cargada de electricidad**.

\- …tsch…eres duro de convencer basura…pero ahora por ello pagaras un precio muy alto a tu necedad, te dejare en presencia de Yveltar

Desapareciéndose aquella esfera de energía, Logan paso de esquivar y defender a una ofensiva total, imitado un segundo después por su oponente en lo que prometía ser la mejor pelea que ese coliseo había tenido hasta ahora. En un despliegue total de las capacidades de ambos contrincantes se escuchaban en todo el lugar los impactos de garras y pinzas continuos, Logan aunque siendo golpeado lograba evitar a toda costa que las tres pinzas de su oponente lo agarrara, sabía que de lo contrario volvería a usar la combinación de antes y esta vez sí lo dejaría fuera de combate, y no quedándose atrás asestaba con gran furia patadas y arañazos leves. Aunque evidentes sus golpes por el eco que causaban, no lograban penetrar la gruesa coraza que suponía el exoesqueleto de Dargus, dejando en clara desventaja a Logan en su cometido de derrotarlo.

Pareciera una eternidad aquellos pequeños momentos de combates a distancias cerradas, y aunque ciertamente Dargus parecía no poder comparar su fuerza a la velocidad de los pies de Logan algo comenzaba a equilibrar la balanza a su favor, a diferencia de Logan, Dargus no poseía ninguna lesión anterior a este encuentro. Las heridas causadas por el primer choque de la batalla sumadas a sus viejas lesiones de su naufragio comenzaban a mellar el rendimiento de Logan, haciéndolo cada vez más lento y deficiente para el combate, esquivando ataques muy apenas o recibiendo roses que laceraban más su cuerpo.

\- …Logan – Marina, quien había decidido regresar a ver la pelea desde detrás de la puerta de entrada, veía a su amigo y recordaba el mal estado en el que lo había encontrado, y pensaba que aun en plena conciencia de su mal estado, el había arriesgado su salud para defenderla. Era inevitable que sintiera culpa, pensaba que de no haber sido por su imprudente arrebato de fanatismo, Logan no estaría en este predicamento, pero al verlo podía ver su fuerte convicción, su fuerza de voluntad reflejada en su expresión tan segura de alcanzar su objetivo sin importar lo que pasara, y a su favor, solo pudo apoyarlo desde su lugar como espectadora - ¡CONFIO EN TI LOGAAAAAN!

Aunque no lo reflejo en el momento, ese solo grito de apoyo fue todo el empuje que Logan necesitaba para recuperar su fuerza interior. A conciencia de que su cuerpo solo no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo más, hizo uso de su **Ataque Rápido** para una ofensiva/defensiva completa, algo a lo que Dargus no estaba acostumbrado a ver.

La pelea que en un comienzo dominaba enteramente Dargus acababa de dar un giro de 360º, ahora Logan arremetía golpes a gran velocidad mientras usaba ese mismo impulso para esquivar cada golpe que le intentara propinar su contrincante, sumando la fuerza y velocidad de su propio oponente para darse un impuso extra a su ya aumentada agilidad de ataque. Logan sabía que esto no bastaría para poderlo derribar, su coraza aún seguía siendo un problema muy serio ¿Cómo podría penetrar semejante escudo?

Solo basto conque Logan diera una brecha a Dargus para que este saliera del combate cercano, golpeando en seco su vientre y desarmando completamente su estrategia de ataque, haciendo que parara en seco. A diferencia de su pelea anterior esta vez Dargus aprovechó el momento que obtuvo para hacer distancia y recuperar el aliento, nunca habría imaginado que un contrincante usara de esa manera un ataque, más que asustarlo esto comenzó a crecer desde su interior en la forma de una emoción que pocas veces tuvo oportunidad de tener.

\- Valla, quizás y te subestime camaroncito…pero esto termina aquí y ahora

Usando la misma maniobra que con Darius, Dargus se abalanzo estrepitosamente contra Logan usando una vez más su **As aéreo**. Si lograba impactar la victoria era más que segura, esto lo entendía muy bien tanto Marina como Logan, y para Marina era conocido que dicha maniobra poseía una forma única de velocidad, tal movimiento jamás falla su objetivo, pues no da tiempo para esquivarlo.

\- ¡LOGAN NOOOOOOOOO! – mas no podía hacer Marina, quien se preocupó por su buen amigo, conociendo de antemano lo que sucedería.

Todo parecía perdido cuando el impacto levanto una nube de polvo enorme cegando a todos en la arena, Marina no podía más que desear que su amigo no hubiera muerto en el impacto y apelar a la bondad de Dargus para permitirle llevarlo a sanar. Fácil es el error cuando juzgas apresuradamente, en el campo de batalla lo imposible parecía tomar forma, al disiparse la nube de polvo la imagen de un Logan parado frente a un Dargus sin ceder ninguno de los dos ni un centímetro.

\- Pero…– Marina no lograba entender lo que sucedía en la arena del coliseo, miraba con aires de desconcierto algo que en teoría era imposible de lograr creyendo que había resistido semejante golpe - ¿Cómo fue que…?

\- Observa más detenidamente pequeña – Detrás de Marina hablo un galante Bisharp que llevaba desde el inicio de la pelea observando la confrontación, con actitud seria y un porte de vengador en toda su postura y una aura de liderazgo que hacia evidente su presencia ante marina, resaltando en todo aquel que lo pudiera ver una sensación de calma y respeto – te darás cuenta muy pronto

Al disiparse entera la capa de polvo se volvió evidente todo, la cola de Logan imbuida en un brillo totalmente metálico como el **Acero** sostenía con fuerza la pinza de Dargus en un punto fijo, impidiéndole asestar su ataque.

\- No…no es posible – Dargus, quien se negaba a dar marcha atrás, mantenía su postura ofensiva, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de rondar la idea de que lo allí ocurrido en este mismo segundo no podía ser, nadie había evitado su ataque, mucho menos pensar en detenerlo - … ¿Cómo?

\- Tengo más de una sorpresa escondida

Separándose al unísono ambos se dieron un momento para recuperar el aliento, permitiendo a Logan marcar en ese momento uno de los momentos más memorables que se hubieran presenciado en el coliseo.

\- Pero…As Aéreo nunca falla… ¿o no? – preguntaba dudosa Marina a su acompañante

\- Tienes razón, nunca falla su objetivo – Confirmaba más las dudas de aquello el buen Bisharp – pero eso…no significa que no puedas cambiar su objetivo

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Como tal, el ataque de As Aéreo siempre impacta en el objetivo gracias al impulso de velocidad que ofrece, pero ¿y si el objetivo se usa a sí mismo para bloquearlo? – todo comenzaba a tomar sentido para Marina – el movimiento en si logro alcanzar su objetivo, pero este ya tenía su **Cola de Hierro** para hacer frente a la fuerza de impacto, por eso fue que aun acertando a su blanco el ataque no surtió efecto, dos fuerzas que chocan con similar impulso…se anulan la una a la otra.

\- …pero ¿no es más potente la **Cola de Hierro**?

\- En términos estadísticos puede que sí, pero los números no lo son todo. As Aéreo basa su fuerza en la velocidad de su portador, Dargus comprende eso y es precisamente de lo que se aprovecha el. Dedico muchos años a aumentar su velocidad en combate, aplicando su propia velocidad adquirida y así aumentando su fuerza de impacto

\- Ya veo

\- Por otro lado, tu amigo fue imprudente al entrar en combate estando herido, y si le aumentamos el hecho de que sufrió lesiones importantes durante el primer choque, su cola de hierro se ve menguada por su actual estado de salud…aun así

\- …¿aun así…que?

\- Me parece que la batalla ya fue determinada…desde que comenzó

Dargus, aún en shock por lo ocurrido, no podía creer que un pequeño pokémon hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo en tal posición. Su As Aéreo era propio de leyendas entre todos los de la villa, incluso más allá de las montañas se escuchó hablar de su poder, pero frente a él estaba el único en todo este territorio que pudo contrarrestar su ataque con éxito.

\- ¿Cómo? No…no es posible que tu …

\- Tan posible es que lo he echo

\- Maldito…¡mil veces maldito! … ¡yo soy el campeón, una leyenda entre leyendas!

\- Quizás sea el tiempo de reescribir el folclore de este lugar ¿no crees?

\- Tú… ¡tú!…¡tú no me harás perder mi honoooor!

Abalanzándose con gran furia, Dargus arremetió con ataques de **As Aéreo** uno tras otro, con tal desesperación y saña que no era difícil saber que le quería muerto, pero cada ataque que lanzaba, Logan lo desviaba con una estocada de su **Cola de hierro**.

Estallidos de impacto resonaban con fuerza en todo el pueblo, con cada golpe que Dargus intentara Logan lo paraba con su ataque, llego el punto en que dejando el movimiento de lado, Dargus solo se dedicaba a tirar golpes con todas sus fuerzas sobre Logan quien aun haciendo uso de su movimiento desviaba cada golpe de las tres pinzas con tal precisión y habilidad que ya no aparentaba ser tan novato en esto de las peleas. En uno de los golpes, Dargus quedó atorado de una pinza al atravesar con furia la pared, aprovechando por completo la situación, Logan comenzó a usar su ataque rápido para aparentemente alejarse de Dragus. Nada más alejado de la realidad, pues apenas toco la pared contraria, le dio el uso de superficie para impulsarse con otro ataque rápido, el cual le impregno aún más velocidad de la normal a su ataque. En total provecho de este movimiento, Logan salto solamente para usar otra vez su **Cola revestida en Hierro** para intentar asestar un golpe fulminante en la cabeza de Dargus, todo parecía llegar a su fin en ese solo momento.

Justo en el momento de impacto, Dargus logro liberar su pinza, y arremetiendo con fuerza sobre su contrincante logro tomar la cola de Logan en pleno aire, causando en él una fisura en la coraza de su pinza pero deteniendo en seco a Logan.

\- ¡JA! ¡ ¿quién es el mejor ahora pelmazo?! – exclamo totalmente confiado Dargus creyendo que en esa posición podría asestarle un golpe definitivo a su molesto oponente

\- ¿no adivinas? – Logan miraba a Dargus con una sonrisa que denotaba total confianza

\- ¿pero qué…? ¡NO!

Muy tarde Dargus se dio cuenta, para cuando avisto la grieta en su coraza justo donde la cola de Logan lograba entrar a su piel expuesta, su oponente ya estaba soltando un enorme **Chispazo Eléctrico** que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza. El chispazo salió con tal potencia que incluso los que estaban en lo alto del coliseo estuvieron a punto de ser impactados por la energía que se desprendió de allí.

Marina estaba más que impresionada por tal despliegue de poder, jamás había visto semejante cantidad de energía eléctrica en las pocas primaveras que tenía de vida. Cuando se disipo la gran esfera de energía eléctrica, solo se podía ver a un Dargus que no se movía ni un ápice de donde estaba, incluso aún mantenía a Logan en el aire tomado por la cola. En un segundo, lo imposible se volvió realidad, un Dargus sin conciencia cayó desplomado en la arena, y un joven Logan se levantó victorioso del suelo.

Por segundos todo el coliseo se mantuvo en total silencio, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojos, el campeón del coliseo había sido derrotado por un completo extraño, nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir nada por temor a represalias de una u otra parte. De entre las puertas del coliseo, un Bisharp entro aplaudiendo seguido de una Buizel que apresurada corrió a cuatro patas al lado de su amigo vitoreando su actual hazaña con tanta emoción que fue imposible no seguir su euforia, todo el coliseo entero le siguió con aplausos y gritos eufóricos de victoria.

\- ¡lo lograste logan, lo venciste! – no paraba de gritar alegre Marina, después de todo su amigo acababa de vencer a quien hace poco quería darle muerte

\- Buena pelea hijo – Felicito el Bisharp a Logan junto con unas palmadas en la espalda - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Logan… muchas gracias por ¡hug! – aun victorioso las heridas de Logan le recordaban con dolor lo precario de su situación

\- Ten – Bisharp entrego directamente en la boca de Logan una esferita de color marrón – come, esto te repondrá rápidamente

\- Ñam…gracias por…¡PUAG! – algo de lo que Logan jamás podrá olvidar desde aquel momento, las medicinas café son muy amargas, esto aprendido de la peor forma posible – Cof* Cof* ¡ES MUY AMARGA!

\- Si es amarga sabes que funciona ¡jajajajaja!

\- A mí no me hace tanta gracia

Lejos de la mirada de todos, Dargus empezaba a despertar enterándose por las ovaciones de lo que recién había ocurrido. Muy herido en su orgullo, con la sensación de haber perdido todo su honor y una rabia desenfrenada, intento de manera furtiva asestar un golpe de **Veneno con su Cola** sobre un desprevenido Logan, pero fue interceptado por una cuchilla metálica perteneciente al Bisharp.

\- ¡Argus!…siempre entrometiéndote en mis asuntos

\- Y tú siempre con tus delirios de grandeza Dargus, pero me temo que esta vez no será, perdiste limpiamente, y debes aceptarlo compañero

\- ¡ ¿y quién te crees para decirme que…?!

\- Ni siquiera lo intentes D… ¿o quieres discutirlo…ante el consejo de los sabios?

Dargus, quien hasta ese momento para Logan no había demostrado signos de duda o temor, vio reflejado en su rostro un gran terror, ¿Quién serian estos sabios y que tanto poder tendrían como para reflejar en un pokémon tan fuerte semejante reacción? Para Logan, esto era más que suficiente razón de entender porque Marina no se animaba a estar en presencia de los sabios.

\- Tsch…esto no ha terminado camaroncito…tarde o temprano tu y yo nos veremos las caras, y entonces me cobrare esta humillación – dijo por última vez Dargus antes de marcharse del coliseo

\- …sí que le dolió perder ¿no es verdad? – Marina, quien a pesar de haber sido atacada anteriormente por el enorme Dargus, ahora sentía un poco de compasión por un pokémon herido en su orgullo.

\- Dargus ha sido muy orgulloso últimamente, ya era hora que alguien lo hiciera poner sus patas en la tierra, y siempre duele perder lo que con años has logrado conseguir, pero no hay deshonra cuando se pierde de manera justa ante un oponente más preparado que tú.

\- Lo tomare como un cumplido – levantándose Logan después de descansar un momento en el suelo, se dirigió a Argus de manera respetuosa – y le agradezco su ayuda

\- Entre pokémons nos apoyamos…sabes, tienes el potencial y el espíritu correcto joven Luxio… ¿alguna vez has pensado formar parte de los exploradores pokémon?

\- La verdad es que…desde un incidente reciente, padezco de amnesia, mi amiga y yo venimos aquí para buscar ayuda

\- Y yo vengo a hacer mi examen para entrar en los exploradores pokémon – Marina con su ya típica alegría revelo su intención ante Argus, pero un momento de silencio creo cierta incomodad entre los tres allí presentes

\- …que lastima – dijo Argus con un tono de decepción muy evidente

\- ¿Cómo dice señor? – Marina, quien no entendía el anterior comentario, empezó a preocuparse por lo que el señor Argus pudiera decir o pensar en aquel breve momento de silencio

\- Digo que es una pena que los pokémons incorrectos quieran ser parte de algo tan noble

\- … pero…yo

\- Para ser un explorador, se necesita un espíritu fuerte, una voluntad férrea, una lealtad inquebrantable…pero sobre todo, el valor para no dar un solo paso atrás ante la adversidad – comenzó a decir Argus en un tono de total desaprobación hacia marina, aumentando con cada palabra la dureza de su tono - …y temo decirte que un pokémon que abandona a su amigo en medio de la adversidad, difícilmente demuestra tener todas estas virtudes…un pokémon que abandona a un amigo, ni siquiera merece llamarse a sí mismo, un pokémon

Con estas simples palabras la moral completa de Marina se vino abajo en un segundo, ella sabía que todo lo que Argus menciono era solo y nada más que la cruda verdad. Cuando todo este problema inicio, Logan no dudo un segundo en apoyar a su amiga, pero cuando Logan estaba en apuros, ella se había limitado solo a observar desde lejos, temerosa de no poder hacer nada ante semejante obstáculo.

\- …Sabe, hasta ahora creía que usted era diferente de Dargus – comento Logan, quien también tenía en su voz un tono muy evidente de desilusión – pero ahora veo que al igual que él hozo subestimarme, usted lo hace con mi amiga Marina

\- …¿eso crees?...muy bien, si ella posee lo necesario, la misma prueba se lo hará saber, de lo contrario no vengas a rectificarme lo que ya te he dicho yo – incrédulo y en tono de total desaprobación, Argus les dedico unas últimas palabras a los jóvenes Logan y Marina - …hasta luego jóvenes, suerte en su cometido.

Dicho esto, Argus emprendió camino a la salida del coliseo, dejando a Marina en el quiebre del llanto total, sus palabras habían herido con la cruda realidad todas las ilusiones de la jovencita, quien en comienzo de su llanto no podía evitar sentir culpa por todo lo que ella había provocado.

\- Ya no llores – Tratando de levantar el lacerado espíritu de su amiga, Logan busco apoyar la cabeza de Marina en su hombro, levantando su mentón con una pata – venga, debemos continuar, aún falta para llegar a la cámara de los sabios ¿o no?

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … …**

Con el sol poniéndose a sus espaldas, los jóvenes pokémon subieron parte de la pendiente hacia los acantilados ventosos. A medio camino de la sima, una enorme estructura semicircular de piedra con forma de boca de un enorme Magicarp se hizo evidente al final de un camino, al costado de este camino, varias estatuas con forma de Feebas con la boca abierta y llameante en dirección al mismo sendero de piedra iluminaba por completo toda la zona, aunque de una manera anormal para simples antorchas, pues su luz parecía más imitar al sol con la claridad que dejaba ver todo el lugar. Al ir pasando por enfrente de estas estatuas, era imposible no notar que aunque la luz bailaba como si de fuego se tratara, no había humo o indicios de que hubiera realmente fuego dentro de las bocas de las mismas, más que extrañados por tan raro suceso, los dos amigos avanzaban con cautela hasta llegar frente al Magicarp gigante.

Justo enfrente del monumento, estaba en el suelo una especie de rejilla echa con trozos entrelazados de bambú delgado, aunque ciertamente parecían ser muy resistentes. De repente, iluminándose los ojos del enorme Magicarp, una voz fuerte y muy grave comenzó a dirigir a los dos jóvenes que estupefactos ante tal sorpresa apeas pudieron reaccionar fura del temor que les causo.

\- **¡UNO A UNO, ACERCAOS ANTE MI JOVENES VIAJEROS!**

\- (Tengo miedo Logan) – dominada por su temor, Marina se ocultó detrás de Logan mientras le susurraba

\- No temas, si lo prefieres, iré primero para asegurarme que no habrá peligro – dijo confiado Logan, y acto seguido dio un paso adelante por encima de la rejilla del suelo

\- **¡PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ…UN JOVEN LUXIO** – vocifero la voz en alto tono - **…NO MUCHOS LUXIOS SE DEJAN DILUSIDAR POR ESTAS ZONAS…POR TU ASPECTO ACTUAL, DIRIA QUE TE GUSTAN LAS PELEAS…O QUE ESTAS AQUI EN BUSCA DE AYUDA!** – después de dicho esto, la enorme cobertura de la boca del Magicarp comenzó a bajar a manera de puerta, dándole paso a lo que a simple vista aparentaba una oscura caverna – **¡ENTRA, SI ASI LO NECESITAS!**

\- Nos vemos adentro amiga – entro Logan, confiado de que su amiga entraría después de el para acompañarle y viendo cerrarse las puertas detrás de el

Un lapso algo largo se hizo esperar para la pequeña de Marina, quien dejando atrás su temor pasaba a desesperarse, inquieta por entrar y hacer el examen que tanto le había asustado antes. Pasado un tiempo, los ojos del Magicarp gigante se volvieron a iluminar, y nuevamente dirigió su fuerte y grave voz al exterior.

\- **¡ES TU TURNO PEQUEÑA!**

\- Gulp*… s-s-si – temblando incontrolablemente, Marina se posó sobre la rejilla

\- **¡ MMMM…UNA PEQUEÑA BUIZEL, AL PARECER TEMEROZA Y RESAGADA PERO ALGO ALEGRE…A TI TE HE DE PREGUNTAR AQUÍ MISMO ¿Qué ES LO QUE BUSCAS AQUÍ?!**

\- B-bueno

\- **¡HABLA YA, O VETE DE UNA VEZ!**

\- Y-yo, quisiera hacer el e-examen para entrar a l-los expl-ploradores mi señor

\- **¡…ASI QUE, ¿QUIERES SER UNA EXPLORADORA? ¿NO?**

\- S-si señor – un momento de silencio abrumo aquel lugar, después de nuevo se vio bajar las puertas de la boca del Magicarp, pero esta vez salía un fuerte viento repleto de arena, haciendo que marina temiera aún más lo que ocurriría allí dentro

\- **¡ENTRA BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO JOVENCITA!**

Temerosa ante la advertencia de la voz, Marina entro lenta y cautelosamente dentro del Magicarp mientras escuchaba la enorme puerta de piedra cerrarse detrás de ella. Dentro ya del monumento parecía un espacio más grande de lo que desde afuera aparentaba ser, oscuridad era todo lo que se podía percibir hacia cualquier lado que volteara. De pronto, desde arriba de Marina, una luz se encendió iluminando directa y únicamente a la pequeña con la zona cercana a ella, manteniendo en oscuridad el resto del lugar, solo se podía escuchar en el eco resonante la agitada respiración de Marina.

De repente, justo enfrente de Marina, se hizo presente la imagen intimidante de unos enormes y brillantes ojos y boca amarillos que a simple vista parecían de un Gengar gigante, y con una aterradora riza chillona y maniática comenzó a hablarle a Marina en funesto tono.

\- ¡así que, ¿quieres convertirte en una exploradora pokémon eh?! **¡MUAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!** Y dime pequeña ¿Qué te hace digna de tal honor?

\- Y-yo, y-yo

\- ¡Si ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar firme ante mí! ¡¿enserio te crees capaz de enfrentarte a los peligros que hay en el mundo?!

\- Y-y-yo

\- ¡si en verdad quieres ser una exploradora, adelante! – en ese momento, la boca de aquel fúnebre ser se extendió de manera monumental, dejando ver rayos y centellas eléctricas, moviéndose de arriba abajo y en toda dirección posible entre su boca y sus dientes puntiagudos hechos de lúgubre sombra – explora mi interior…si es que tienes el valor de hacerlo…o da media vuelta y lárgate de aquí **¡MUAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIAJIA!**

Totalmente congelada por el pánico ante tal monstruosidad, Marina no podía apenas reaccionar, sabía que si trataba de pasar por entre semejante lluvia de rayos ella podría terminar muy herida siendo su naturaleza de tipo agua, las palabras de Argus comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza reiterando para ella su falta de valor y dedicación. Por un momento, marina bajo su cabeza y se disponía dando vuelta a irse con sus propias palabras en mente,

 _Me falta valor para poder serlo…así como los exploradores pokémon_

 _Son…realmente…héroes_

 _Para ser un explorador, se necesita un espíritu fuerte, una voluntad férrea, una lealtad inquebrantable…pero sobre todo, el valor para no dar un solo paso atrás ante la adversidad…temo decirte que un pokémon que abandona a su amigo en medio de la adversidad, difícilmente demuestra tener todas estas virtudes…un pokémon que abandona a un amigo, ni siquiera merece llamarse a sí mismo, un pokémon_

Pero luego, en su cabeza surgieron los recuerdos de las palabras de Logan, y todo lo que le había enseñado hasta ahora, lo que había hecho por ella.

 _… ¿Cómo tú?_

 _Después de todo, tu misma lo dijiste, me rescataste… ¿o no?_

 _Y eso te convierte en MI heroína_

 _¡ Defenderé a mis amigos con todas mis fuerzas hasta el último aliento que tenga de vida, ese es mi código, mi fuerza, mi valor!_

Deteniendo su huida, Marina comenzó a darse cuenta que en su interior tenía más valor del que creía, su miedo comenzaba a convertirse en coraje, sus dudas se transformaba en confianza, su ser entero se llenaba de fe y esperanza, su mente y corazón se llenaban del valor de los grandes héroes que tanto veneraba ella en el pasado.

\- **¡ ¿Y BIEN?!** – volvía con su voz a intentar mitigar el espíritu de marina la enorme entidad allí presente - **¡ ¿NO TE IVAS YA?! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS?!**

\- Es cierto…yo…pensé en irme…pero – todavía de espaldas a la entidad, Marina al fin había entendido las cosas, las palabras de Argus y Logan, y lo mal que había estado hasta ese momento - …yo… **¡YO SOY UNA EXPLORAORA, Y SIN IMPORTAR NADA YO DECIDO DEDICAR MI VIDA A SALVAGUARDAR LA SEGURIDAD Y LA PAZ DE TODOS LOS POKÉMONS!**

\- **¡ ¿PERO QUE?!**

\- **¡ASI QUE PREPARATE QUE DESCUBRIRE LOS SECRETOS QUE OCULTA TU OSCURO SER EN ESTE MOMENTO!**

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Marina se convirtió en un enorme **Jet de Agua** , y con gran fuerza y valor, dirigió su ser entero hacia el caos eléctrico que era la boca de aquel ser, cerrando los ojos para evitar dudar ni por un segundo su decisión.

Justo después de haber atravesado la boca de aquel ser sin un solo rasguño, el cuerpo aun propulsado de agua de Marina choco con otro cuerpo haciendo que se detuviera estrepitosamente, y justo después de resentir su impacto, se topó al abrir los ojos con la imagen de su buen amigo Logan quien también resentía el impacto.

\- ¡Logan!

\- Felicidades mi querida amiga, lo lograste, pasaste tu prueba…ven, es por aquí

Apenas caminando un poco dentro de la extraña cueva se dilucidaba un sendero iluminando solo en placas circulares desde abajo, la luz ayudaba a ver como tal el sendero, pero nada más alrededor era visible delante de ellos. Al final de este se encontraba otra luz descendente justo como en la que Marina estaba antes de su prueba, delante de esta se levantaba un enorme podio con círculos iluminados en la parte de enfrente, cada uno de estos de un color diferente y con un símbolo que refería a cada uno de los tipos existentes de pokémons, y en el mismo centro un símbolo muy grande de un árbol en medio de tres círculos enormes que daban la sensación de fluir en ambas direcciones a la vez, convergiendo sin importar la dirección en el centro del tronco de aquel hermoso árbol. Encima de este podio se hacían evidentes en total 4 pedestales que iluminados desde atrás hacían ver a los dos únicos sabios presentes como seres completamente superiores a todo, de ellos solo su silueta y el brillo de su mirada se podían ver, y en tono pasivo pero demostrando también gran sabiduría comenzaron a hablarle a los dos jóvenes.

\- Bienvenidos sean jóvenes aventureros, están ahora en presencia del consejo de sabios de Arboleda Prima – dijo firme el sabio que estaba sentado del lado derecho (SD), del cual solo podían deducirse su figura, que era la forma de un circulo de superficie completamente irregular, y por su voz, que se trataba de un espécimen masculino

\- Hablen viajeros, que a partir de este momento, serán escuchadas sus peticiones – se hizo evidente la voz del sabio de la izquierda (SI) que denotaba un espécimen femenino aunque de bastante más edad que el sabio de la derecha, la figura que denotaba su sombra destacaba principalmente por los dos cuernos en la parte superior, de los cuales resaltaban picos en toda su estructura y una forma oblicua justo debajo de ellos

\- Agradecemos la atención que nos presentan, o grandes sabios, pues acudimos ante ustedes en busca de nuestros deseos – respetuosamente Logan dirigía sus palabras a los sabios, esperando su favor entero a su cruzada

\- Humildemente grandes sabios les pido su bendición para unirme a los exploradores pokémon – Marina, demostrando total entereza, respeto y confianza, hizo su petición frente a los sabios

\- (SD) Puesto que estas aquí frente a nosotros pequeña, significa que has pasado tu prueba de valor

\- (SI) Por lo tanto, con el consentimiento que te ha dado tu propio ser al haber enfrentado los miedos de tu interior, nosotros te reconocemos pequeña como la exploradora en entrenamiento que eres ahora - entrando por el mismo sendero, una Audino entrego en manos de marina una placa de explorador estudiante, una mochila especial del gremio y una pañoleta blanca con el símbolo de los exploradores en ella – toma estos presentes pequeña

\- (SD) Estos te identificaran frente a todos los pokémons como el recluta explorador que eres ahora, avanza en tu preparación y crece en tu valentía, y tanto tu placa como el color que te define serán cambiados para mostrar tu asenso en rango frente a los pokémons y frente al gremio

\- Les agradezco profundamente grandes sabios – marco Marina antes de tomar su nuevo uniforme, y sin poderse contener más en su emoción, abrazo a Logan en una explosión de alegría contenida desde que puso un pie en la cámara - ¡siiiii lo logre logan, soy una exploradora pokémon en entrenamiento!

\- (SI) y dinos…joven Luxio…ya que estas aquí, ¿qué te ha traído ante nosotros?

\- Grandes sabios, vengo ante ustedes en petición de ayuda, pues he perdido toda mi memoria con excepción de mi nombre, y unos pocos destellos de mi pasado

\- (SD) si eso es cierto, poco podemos hacer por ti en este momento, pero pasaremos tu petición a los exploradores para que estén atentos a cualquier posible vestigio de tu pasado. Deberás ser paciente, ya que puede pasar mucho tiempo para ello

\- ¿enserio? …¿y que…hare yo…mientras tanto?

\- ¡ya se! – una vez más, haciendo alarde de su eufórica naturaleza, Marina llamo la completa atención de los presentes en el lugar - ¿Por qué no entras conmigo a los exploradores pokémon? Argus lo dijo ya, tú tienes lo necesario para ser un explorador

\- …es cierto, pero ¿no debería hacer un examen?

\- (SI) estamos al tanto de los sucesos de esta tarde en el coliseo de la villa

\- (SD) tú mismo ya has demostrado ser digno de los exploradores al defender a tu amiga – entrando al lugar del mismo modo que Audino, hizo acto de presencia una Chansey con los mismos objetos que le entregaron a marina – pero la decisión es completamente tuya joven, si decides tomar el cargo

\- (SI) Solo recuerda, en el momento que tomes esa placa, será un compromiso, tu deber, proteger y salvaguardar el bienestar del mundo pokémon

\- ¿Yo?…- nunca lo había considerado hasta ese momento, ¿el? ¿un explorador pokémon? – no…. No sé que

\- Vamos Logan…anímate – ahora Marina era quien intentaba levantar el espíritu de Logan – incluso podemos intentar nosotros mismos buscar indicios de tu pasado, nunca se sabe, incluso encontrar pokémons que te conozcan

\- (SD) suena como un buen plan jóvenes

\- (SI) pero solo tú puedes decidir

\- …bueno – realmente para este punto, Logan sabía que no había muchas oportunidades de encontrar indicios, pero como tal tampoco era muy su estilo quedarse sin hacer nada, después de todo ya había emprendido esta aventura junto a su amiga, ¿porque no buscar ir mas allá del horizonte como un explorador? La idea de aventuras hacían crecer en el la emoción y las ilusiones de descubrir nuevos mundos - …no tengo nada mejor que hacer…así que…suena bastante bien para mi

\- ¡siiiii logan eres increíble, seremos el mejor equipo de todo el mundo!

\- (SD) que así sea entonces

\- (SI) Emma y Marí los llevaran a la habitación de los reclutas, mañana comenzaran a entrenar con todos los demás prospectos a explorador, suerte jóvenes

\- (SD e SI) Así queda designado desde ahora

Después de eso, las luces que iluminaban a los jóvenes y a los sabios se apagaron y el silencio se apodero de todo aquel místico lugar. Logan y Marina, siendo guiados por quienes antes les entregaras sus placas, hasta una habitación comunal donde muchos otros jóvenes pokémons convivían, siendo recibidos hospitalariamente por todos ellos, platicando entre ellos las razones que los habían llevado hasta ese momento a convertirse en exploradores.

Después, el silencio una vez más, pero esta vez acompañado de la tranquilidad del sueño profundo de todos los que allí estaban presentes. Aprovechando esta paz, Logan miraba por la ventana cercana a su cama de paja, al lado de la puerta de entrada, y observaba con atención la luna llena que en ese momento se alzaba en lo alto del cielo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido apenas el tiempo anterior a este solo momento.

\- Increíble que estemos aquí ¿verdad? – decía marina, quien había escogido la cama de paja junto a la de Logan para poder platicar con el recostada en su suave lecho.

\- Si, aun no me creo que yo sea también un explorador

\- Sabes, aun no te he agradecido

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por salvarme en el coliseo…por ayudarme a venir aquí…por todo realmente, de no haber sido por ti, ni siquiera estaría aquí para empezar

\- …je, el valor ya lo tenías dentro, solo te faltaba hacerlo completamente tuyo amiga, y por lo del coliseo…ya lo dije, no permitiré que dañen a un indefenso, menos si se trata de un amigo

\- …sabes…fueron de echo tus palabras…las que me dieron el valor…para enfrentar mi examen – en ese momento, Marina se aproximó a la frente de Logan, y besándolo de forma tierna fue la manera en que ella agradeció por toda la ayuda que le había brindado hasta ese momento – descansa

\- …si…tú también….mañana será un gran día

En el velo de los sueños que ante la noche se deja percibir, guiando a todos los pokémons a ilusiones propias de sus corazones en mundos creados por su imaginación entremezclada con sus deseos y metas, quedaron nuestros jóvenes aventureros, esperando con ansias el entrenamiento que los llevaría un paso más allá en su misión de ser exploradores pokémon.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

\- Hola que tal queridos poke-lectores, disculpen si quedo algo largo este episodio pero me emocione al escribirlo y no fui capaz de quitarle nada XD

\- **¿poke-lectores? ¿Si sabes que no todos los que nos leerán son adeptos de esas franquicias verdad?**

\- …como sea igual es una forma cariñosa de referirme a mis lectores que dedican un momento de su tiempo a leer mi trabajo

\- **Bueno, no es como que des muchas opciones de lectura, te recuerdo que sigue siendo tu primer trabajo y …**

\- ¡Y COMO LES IBA DICIENDO! Agradezco el tiempo que le ofrecen a mi trabajo, les agradeceré también que dejen su opinión personal, consejos, críticas constructivas y todo aquello que me ayude a brindarles una mejor experiencia de lectura y entretenimiento para ustedes

\- **…osease que les pides hacer tu trabajo**

\- … NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


	3. Academia Primal

Capítulo 2: La academia Primal

* * *

Aviso del escritor:

\- Los ataques usados por los personajes aunque mantienen ciertas pautas propias de la franquicia, son usadas bajo un pensamiento lógico un poco abierto para hacer más amenas las partes de batalla y hasta cierto punto reales

 **\- Imaginen que ustedes fueran parte de ese mundo, ¿no usarían la lógica de uno da uno recibe o sí? Se asemeja a como pelearía conscientemente un Pokémon**

\- Por este motivo les pido paciencia en caso de causarles molestias, no olvidemos que esto solo es una recreación ficticia personal de una historia en un cultivarse ya establecido

 **\- …deja de rebuscar las cosas, solo di es un fic personal, por tanto todo es ficción propia de ti y ya esta**

\- …como sea…si alguno entre los lectores no conoce sobre alguna de las referencias de los ataques o pokémons en cuestión puede preguntarme, pero también sepan que en cuestión de los pokémons habrán algunas contrariedades que nada tienen que ver con la serie o los juegos, son más adaptaciones propias de acuerdo con lo que he podido deducir de los aspectos de los mismos o simples contradicciones que harán un poco más humanos a los pokémons, que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo

\- **Chiau**

* * *

Acurrucados en sus tibias camas de paja, ambos amigos descansan plácidamente mientras el sol recién despierta en el lienzo celestial en lo que aparenta ser un lindo día para comenzar sus entrenamientos…o al menos…eso creían los dos.

\- (hoooo, míralos, se ven tan dulces durmiendo, parecen cachorritos recién nacidos) – se escuchó una voz susurrante y un tanto chillona, como quien no busca ser apenas escuchado para evitar perturbar a otros – (¡despierten amiguitos, el sol ya está iluminando la bóveda celeste, es tiempo de empezar a entrenar!)

\- Mmmmm… 5 minutos más mami – aun dormido, Logan apenas podía articular palabras entre sueños, pero no era su intención salir del confort de su cama

\- (haaaaaaaaaaaw, piensa que soy su mami, ¿no es tierno el pequeñín? Hay ternurita que lindo se vio) – dijo una vez más aquella voz tan suave y chillona. Acto seguido, se escuchó una enorme y realmente profunda inhalación, tan potente que solo podía ser comparado con el poder de un viento huracanado entrando entre cuevas y cavernas, resonando los fuertes vientos entre el eco de las paredes hasta lo más profundo de la tierra misma - **¡ ¡ DESPIERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! !**

Aquella voz tan chillona y suave, de repente se convirtió en una enorme voz tan grave y potente como la de cualquier militar de alto rango, con tal potencia salió su grito que literalmente apilo a todos los nuevos reclutas junto con sus camas de paja en el fondo del cuarto mientras estos gritaban, no se sabe si de dolor, susto, sorpresa o cual era el motivo real de su grito, pero en conjunto todos le hacían competencia en volumen.

\- ¡Arriba malditos pedazos de Magicarp sin curtir! – ya con los ojos abiertos, los reclutas podían ver en la puerta de la habitación a un enorme Exploud parado con un porte militar, quien les gritaba a todo pulmón y sin remordimiento visible - ¡yo seré su entrenador físico desde ahora, se dirigirán a mi como Mayor Vurtoc! **¡ ¿ESTA CLAROOOOO? !**

\- ¿Tú escuchaste algo de lo que dijo marina? – decía logan aun tratando de levantarse sin coordinación ni equilibrio.

\- ¡Me zumban mis oídos! – Marina intentaba tapar sus orejas debido a un enorme zumbido que la atormentaba a causa de la brutal voz de su maestro

\- Quizás y no fui muy claro, bueno se los pondré en términos simples – una vez más, el profesor Vurtoc tomo aire de manera descomunal, tan grande era la presión que casi se volvía perceptible el aire que entraba por sus cavidades a manera de chimenea, inflando su cuerpo a un punto difícil de describir para cualquiera que pudiera presenciar semejante espectáculo - **¡ ¡ ¡ A COREEEEEEEEEEEEEER TOOOODOOOOOOOOS ! ! !**

De la academia se vieron salir a todos los reclutas corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que huían de algo mucho más que si estuvieran entrenando, y detrás de ellos venia el enorme maestro motivándolos al más puro estilo militar

\- ¡Cuando crean que es suficiente, cuando crean que ya no pueden dar más de ustedes mismos, sabrán que han pasado el inicio de su entrenamiento! – vociferaba Vurtoc corriendo a paso pesado pero firme detrás de todos los reclutas

Inevitable fue para uno de los aprendices por su naturaleza el caer dormido en el camino, desgraciado el pobre pues había nacido como Slakot y debía descansar más que los demás. Pero como ya lo dio a entender el Profesor Vurtoc, él no tiene piedad ni compasión por nadie, acercándose a un plácidamente dormido Slakot, volteo su rostro para mirarlo de manera sínica y perversa con un solo ojo exaltándolo fuera de su cuenca lo más que se pudo, tomo lo que parecía no una bocanada sino una gran huracanada de aire inflándose a mayor proporción que cuando los despertó en lo que parecía ser un enorme globo azul solo para arrojar al estudiante por los aires con un enorme estallido a **Híper Voz** de…

\- **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! !**

\- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este profesor? – Preguntaba retóricamente Logan a una agitada Marina, mientras observaba el cometa de su compañero Slakot aterrizar en las ruinas de la villa siendo perseguido por un Profesor molesto - mis oídos aún no se recuperan del grito matutino

\- No lo sé pero espero que no sea así todos los días, necesito mi sueño reparador

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de un largo rato de correr y para algunos de volar por los aires, justo cuando el sol ya estaba sobre las montañas pero aun no en lo alto del cielo, fue que pudieron tomar un descanso de tal tortura física por parte de su primer profesor. Volviendo a la academia apenas con energía, los esperaba pacientes en la entrada un pokémon flotante de dos tonos, extraño por completo era su forma; sus tonos rosa y azul, su piel si se le podía decir así tan liza y brillante, esa forma redondeada que aparentaba a un ave sin dejar de ser bizarra, esos ¿brazos, alas, aletas? Nadie sabía bien que eran pero no estaban unidas a su cuerpo completamente, y esa pequeña forma puntiaguda en su cabeza que no se sabía si era un cuerno, una pluma erguida completamente o que cosa fuera. Ciertamente era un pokémon muy extraño y nada común, al menos no en lo que Logan, Marina o cualquiera de los otros reclutas hubieran visto antes de llegar a esos lugares.

\- _Buenas tardes jóvenes aprendices – decía el raro pokémon con una voz un tanto metalizada y a la vez eco-sonora aun sin estar en una zona cavernosa, además de destacar su raro acento sin variantes de tono y entre pausado que resaltaba cada una de sus palabras, aunque algo rápido de hablar también se le entendía completamente lo que este decía – los esperaba desde hace ya una hora_

\- ¿hora? – decía Marina un poco extrañada por las palabras del raro pokémon frente a ella, aun agitada por el enorme esfuerzo físico que acababa de sufrir

\- _Es una medida de tiempo usada por los seres denominados como humanos, pero volviendo al tema que nos atañe por el momento, mi nombre es Profesor Xip-Vip… veo que aún no está todo el grupo entero_

\- Slakot aun esta con el profesor Vurtock – dijo Logan desde el suelo, aun jadeante por correr alrededor de la villa por tanto tiempo - … ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta profesor?

\- _Tienes la palabra, te escucho joven Luxio ¿cuál es el cuestionamiento que altera tu percepción actual?_

\- ¿Qué pasa con el profesor Vurtoc? ¿Por qué nos levanta así? Acaso trata de… más simple, ¿porque es así? – pregunto Logan indignado

\- _El profesor Vurtoc es un gran exponente cuando de fortaleza física se refiere, el solo intenta que los nuevos reclutas cumplan las expectativas que se tienen cuando se explora un área inhóspita lejos de Arboleda Prima_

\- … ¿gran exponente dice?

\- _Así es, durante años ha sido entrenador físico de innumerables equipos_

\- … ¿y siempre ha sido así de estricto?

\- _¿alguna vez han presenciado la vista de las ruinas de Villa Arboleda Prima?_

\- …si… ¿Por qué? – en ese momento, vieron a Slakot estrellarse contra los muros de una de las ruinas tras escuchar un enorme grito de "levántate"

\- _Digamos que él es el escultor de dicha vista…síganme jóvenes, y descuiden que nuestra clase la tomaremos en reposo absoluto_

Pasaron todos los reclutas en compañía de su profesor dentro de una enorme construcción realizada dentro de los mismos acantilados. Ya estando en los pasillos que dejan ver a los acantilados es que Marina y Logan se dieron cuenta que todo el gremio eran los riscos ventosos, se extendía desde su base para recibir a los pokémons anfibios que formaban parte del gremio, hasta la cúspide del todo donde los pokémons que podían volar aterrizaban en su regreso de las misiones al exterior. Gran parte de la zona central estaba dedicado a la Academia Primal, extendiéndose como tal dos niveles por encima y por debajo de donde estaban ahora Logan y Marina, y según parecía cada nivel estaba dedicado solamente a un propósito.

Subieron por una última pendiente para acceder a un nivel superior, donde entraron a un enorme lugar, tan amplio que aun estando todos los reclutas allí se podría jurar que cambian de cinco a ocho veces los allí presentes tomando en cuenta los diferentes tamaños de todos. El enorme salón estaba todo echo de tablones de madera sólida, dentro estaban distribuidos en el suelo varios pedazos de lienzos a manera de tapete, cada uno pensado en el tamaño de sus portadores y con una pequeña marca y colores de la especie que correspondía, sin embargo, Logan y Marina no poseían uno propio.

\- _Disculpen jóvenes, pero ustedes entraron a último momento y no nos dio tiempo a_ _prepararles un lugar personal, pero si ven al extremo de la habitación encontraran unos tapetes en blanco de los que podrán hacer uso, para mañana estarán listos los suyos propios así que escojan unos de su talle por favor_

\- ..ok…gracias profesor – Agradeciendo el gesto, Logan y Marina fueron hasta el otro extremo para observar los tapetes.

Los había de todos los tamaños, desde los más pequeños que parecían hechos para pokémons como Joltik´s o Caterpies, hasta tapetes colosales como para Onix´s o Snorlax´s jóvenes, también los había de diferentes materiales pensados en las necesidades de cada tipo de pokémon

\- Yo tomare una de estas Logan – dijo Marina tomando una mediana echa de un material parecido al que tenía en su cabaña, solo que más fino y mejor trenzado

Logan por su parte no podía decidir cuál tomar, no recordaba nada sobre materiales de su pasado o gustos. Una decisión un tanto extraña, logan comenzó a frotarse en cada uno de los materiales medianos, esperando que quizás el tacto de alguno despertara en el alguna memoria perdida.

De pronto, al tocar un tapete echo de tela de ceda de Wurmple, vino a él un recuerdo, en este se veía recostado en lo que parecía un regazo, pero no podía identificar de quien o de que especie, y una vez más escucho su nombre su nombre siendo dicho, pero esta vez la voz que reconocía de alguna manera la identificaba como una dama. Este recuerdo causo que se frotara con más ganas en esperanza de poder recuperar más de su pasado, pero esta vez sin éxito, causando que de sus ojos salieran algunas lágrimas en añoro de lo que quería recuperar.

Tomo dicho tapete y lo llevo hasta estar al lado de su nueva amiga, a quien no logro esconderle su pesar por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿paso algo Logan? – pregunto preocupada Marina al notar las lágrimas de su amigo

\- Yo…recupere otro recuerdo amiga

\- ¡¿enserio?!

\- _Interesante elección la de usted joven Luxio, no sabía que a los de su especie les gustara tanto los productos realizados con la seda de los Wurmple, se aprende algo nuevo con cada mañana nueva que uno existe, pediré que su tapete sea cambiado por uno de este material_

\- (…tampoco yo lo sabía profesor) – respondió Logan en tono bajo, por lo que nadie más que Marina pudo escuchar su comentario

\- _Muy bien clase, comencemos entonces nuestro papel de maestro-aprendiz, primero que nada me es grato declarar que yo les impartiré la clase de terrenos y medio ambiente, la cual tiene por objetivo que ustedes aprendan a dar uso no solo a sus propias habilidades sino a que también tomen en cuenta todos los elementos existentes en el terreno mismo como parte ya sea de su exploración o en su debido caso para los combates que necesiten disputar._

\- ¡ja! – respondió una Pancham con un tono muy prepotente – entonces, ¿dice que para poder pelear necesitamos tomar en cuenta todo lo que hay en nuestro alrededor? Que sarta de mentiras

\- _Por favor absténganse de tomar la palabra sin haberla pedido antes, ya que dicha falta de respeto podría ser severamente castigada_

\- ¿es eso acaso un reto profesor? – la Pancham respondió en tono altanero, levantándose con actitud agresiva hacia su profesor

\- _Por favor jóvenes quiero que pongan completa atención a lo que sucederá, así serán testigos no solo del castigo por ofender a un profesor sino que también daré valides a mi clase aquí y ahora_

En un movimiento, la Pancham arremetió contra el flotante profesor tratando de golpear con su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas a modo de **Panzazo** , pero fue esquivada sin problemas por un profesor que con **Agilidad** dejo a su oponente detrás de él. Apenas cayó al suelo la joven pokémon el profesor bajo estrepitosamente al suelo golpeando con fuerza una tabla en específico que hizo la función de balancín, enviando por los aires Pancham dejándola completamente desprotegida y sin posibilidad de contratacar, finalizando la contienda el maestro cuando con gran velocidad cargo y lanzo un ataque conformado de **Tres Ataques** en uno formado por esferas girando en un mismo centro de energía pura lanzados como un solo rayo directo. Al hacer impacto, este no solo creo una gran explosión en color azul, también dejo a la estudiante completamente congelada mientras caía exactamente donde estaba su tapete, dejándola completamente aturdida.

\- _Bien jóvenes estudiantes, ¿alguno de ustedes se dio cuenta acaso de que esa tabla estaba suelta?_ – pregunto el profesor, a lo que todos respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza negando ese conocimiento - _¿lo ven? Es esencial que aprendan a ver todo lo que les rodea y sepan darle un uso útil para sus cometidos, tan solo esa poca de ignorancia o conocimiento puede darles la victoria o la derrota en su objetivo actual de misión, yo les enseñare a dilucidar cada detalle presente en los diferentes terrenos y quizás podamos salir de excursión para poner a prueba estos conocimientos… ¿quedan claras las razones de la existencia de esta clase?_ – todos respondieron a las palabras de su profesor con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación de lo aprendido.

Durante un largo periodo de tiempo, el profesor Xip-Vip enseño a sus alumnos sobre cómo aprovechar cada centímetro del terreno, la manera correcta de analizar rápidamente las condiciones de la locación y la manera de buscar alimento y agua en ciertas zonas según las condiciones de la vegetación y del clima.

La clase dio por terminado justo antes de que el sol estuviera en la parte más alta del velo celeste. Invito entonces el profesor a todo su alumnado a pasar un piso arriba para recibir el alimento requerido por todos hasta el momento indicándoles los horarios de las tres comidas que se servirían dentro de la academia. Ni tardíos ni presurosos los alumnos salieron de la clase en dirección al comedor, siendo solo Logan retenido por el Profesor Xip-Vip.

\- _Un momento joven luxio, ¿me permite unas palabras con usted?_

\- Claro profesor – contesto Logan regresando al lado de su profesor, Marina se dio cuenta de esto y opto por esperar a su amigo en la entrada

\- _Por favor joven, téngame un poco más de confianza, llámeme por mi nombre o por una abreviatura del mismo, solo le pido no use sobrenombres ya que siento una ligera repulsión hacia la alteración de nombres_

\- Ok pero entonces no me llame joven, puede decirme por mi nombre, Logan

\- _Anotado recluta Logan_

\- ¿en qué le puedo servir profe Xip?

\- _Note un cambio drástico de humor en el momento de elegir tu tapete asiento, ¿existe algún problema del que deba estar enterado? ¿alergias quizás?_

\- No profe Xip… vera…sufro de amnesia, cuando mi amiga Marina me encontró apenas y recordé mi nombre

\- _¿Te refieres a la joven Buizel que te espera en la entrada?_

\- Esa misma

\- _Anotado, Logan es amigo íntimo de la Buizel de nombre Marina_

\- ¿Qué...intimo?

\- _Procesando…deduzco que el material te trajo algún recuerdo perdido causando esa inestabilidad emocional momentánea_

\- …se puede decir…que si

\- _Anotado, me encargare que tu tapete sea echo con ese mismo material y bajo los mismos parámetros, quizás y con el paso del tiempo despierte más memorias en tu actualmente blanca mente_

\- …sabe…usted no será rudo como Vurtoc, pero sus palabras son muy frías

\- _No computa ese razonamiento, pero estaré atento a cualquier indicio de memoria que pueda apoyar mi persona a recuperar en usted_

\- Gracias profesor

\- _Cuídate recluta Logan, y buena suerte_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Después de un vasto alimento compuesto principalmente por bayas, manzanas y gomitas nutritivas de colores diferentes, los jóvenes estudiantes fueron guiados tres niveles abajo por otros exploradores hasta llegar a otra enorme aula parecida a la anterior, con la gran diferencia que en lugar de haber tapetes en el suelo en este existían gradas en diferentes niveles de manera muy parecida a como estaba echo el coliseo, solo que en forma ovalada en lugar de circular. En el centro de dicho lugar esperaba paciente una Mienshao en postura de meditación de flor de loto.

\- Qué bueno que llegan jóvenes – decía sin abrir los ojos la Mienshao en un tono muy pasivo y hasta cierto punto sensual

\- Ujujuju…compañera, no la había visto por aquí – dijo un Gurdurr en tono completamente petulante en un intento por verse seductor ante una Mienshao aun con actitud pasiva – que dice si después del día de clases, ¿vamos a pasear por la villa? Solo que terminen dos inútiles clases más y estaré libre nena

\- Mmmm…que propuesta tan directa joven – decía en tono suave y seductor la Mienshao - …se ve seguro de sí mismo

\- Así soy yo nena…¡"Cruloc el grande" me dicen todos!, y soy aspirante de los exploradores pokémon

\- Así que… ¿un aspirante?

\- Si nena

\- Y ¿yo podría acompañar…a tan gran ejemplar en sus viajes?

\- ¡Ejejeje si nena!, eso y más puedes hacer por mí ¿sabes a que me refiero?

\- ¡Mmmmm travieso!, solo que hay un…problema

\- ¿y ese sería? – dijo como última frase esa noche Cruloc, pues acto seguido la Mienshao lo elevo cual **Acróbata** que arroja una pelota al aire e impactándolo justo allí arriba con una **Esfera de Aura** pura, dejándolo automáticamente noqueado

\- ¡Que yo soy tu superior escoria desagradable, así que no vuelvas a faltarme al respeto subestimándome de esa manera!

Todos los demás aunque sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, no podían negar que se había ganado eso y quizás un poco más ese fanfarrón, ya que aunque nadie lo había denunciado así lo cierto es que tenía desde que la primera clase termino faltándole al respeto a todas las hembras del grupo de aspirantes y menospreciando a los machos también.

Tomando todos lugar en aquel salón, comenzó la nueva clase dirigida por una recia Mienshao, incluso daba más miedo que el profesor Vurtoc por el cambio tan repentino de humores que habían presenciado todos en tan solo unos pocos momentos.

\- ¡Atentos todos! – hablo fuerte y firme la Mienshao llevando un porte militar tan marcado como el de Vurtoc – ¡mi nombre para ustedes será Sensei Xiu, seré su maestra en la materia de Estrategia y Análisis de combate, y para aquellos que tengan poca o nula experiencia en el tema, se refiere a la habilidad propia de cada uno de ustedes para leer a su oponente, analizar la situación y con ello tomar decisiones de acción frente al campo de batalla…y la primera regla que deben aprender es nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo subestimen a un oponente sin importar las condiciones que existan en el momento de la batalla! **¡ ¿LES QUEDO CLARO? !**

\- ¡si Sensei Xiu! – gritaron al unísono todos los alumnos menos el que yacía noqueado en el suelo de aquel salón

\- ¡el que no cumpla esta simple regla, habrá perdido desde el momento de iniciar la batalla como la escoria de aquí! – grito mientras señalaba al estudiante Cruloc - ¡y eso no es aceptable para un explorador! **¡ ¿QUEDO CLARO? !**

\- ¡si Sensei Xiu!

\- Comencemos pues las lecciones

Dio comienzo la tercera clase del día en ese preciso momento, que llevo el mismo tiempo que la clase del profesor anterior aproximadamente ya que como tal no había forma de saberlo para ellos. El sol que ya se encontraba a más de medio trayecto de dormir tras las montañas, la clase daba por terminada para el grupo de aprendices quienes, algo agobiados por la naturaleza tan rígida de su mentora, dejaron atrás aquel aula para pasar a su ultima clase de la jornada que prometía ser aún más interesante.

Poco sabían los reclutas sobre las clases de Vurtoc, Xip-Vip o de la Sensei Xiu antes de entrar a la academia, pero la siguiente clase era muy conocida por todos los aspirantes a Explorador de las zonas aledañas a la aldea. El maestro que la impartía era conocido por ser estricto y exigente en niveles muy extremos, su nombre es Máximus, y aunque todos los aspirantes desconocen la naturaleza de su especie, si les es conocido por ser un especialista en técnicas de puños.

\- ¿Y qué tipo de maestro será el maestro Maximus? – pregunto la Pancham que tanto alboroto había causado en la clase de Xip-Vip

\- No lo sé Pen Pen…pero de todos es el que causa mayor temor entre los aspirantes – contestaba marina a la pregunta de la Pancham Pen Pen

\- Hablen por ustedes pequeños cobardes – replicaba Cruloc ante la suposición de temor – los Gurdurr no tememos a nada

\- Quizás es por eso que salen tan mal parados con pokémons de mayor fuerza, el miedo al menos te mantiene alerta – contestaba Logan ante las palabras petulantes de Cruloc – y a todo esto, ¿Quién es Maximus?

\- ¡¿No conoces a Maximus?! – pregunto muy desconcertada Pen Pen, ya que no era normal que un aspirante desconociera la fama del maestro Maximus - ¿Pues de que agujero saliste tú?

\- Disculpen compañeros – interrumpió Marina antes de que el desconcierto creciera más – pero mi amigo Logan padece de amnesia, así que no recuerda nada aparte de su nombre actualmente, de hecho se unió conmigo a los exploradores para intentar buscar indicios de su pasado

\- ¡Aaaaah! – dijeron al unísono todos los compañeros, comprendiendo mientras caminaban la situación de su compañero Logan

\- Pues entonces deja que te explique entonces – decía Pen Pen intentando verse importante ante su desmemoriado amigo – el profesor Maximus ha sido conocido por mucho tiempo en esta zona debido a su estricta forma de impartir clase

\- ¿más que Vurtoc o Xiu? – contestaba logan en tono de desconcierto, pues no podía imaginar alguien más estricto que Vurtoc o Xiu – es eso posible

\- Según dicen, si Logan – contestaba temerosa Marina – es de echo al que todos los aspirantes temen, incluso más que el examen de admisión

\- ¡Hablen por ustedes pequeñajos – una vez más en tono petulante, Cruloc pretendía verse valiente e imponente ante los demás – Cruloc no le teme a nada!

\- ¡Llegamos! – Pen Pen en tono de broma dio contestación a las declaraciones de su compañero Cruloc

\- ¡Mami! – si bien Cruloc había intentado verse fuerte y grandioso, con tan solo una expresión de temor dejo abajo toda su pretensión, aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni él se atrevía a ver a la cara a semejante monstruo según decían los rumores

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero estas cesaron de inmediato al ver que no se trataba de una broma como creían. Después de haber bajado un nivel de donde la Sensei Xiu impartía su clase, se dejó dilucidar frente a ellos un lugar enorme que contemplaba todo el ancho del acantilado. La fachada de ese lugar no daba buena pinta, todo estaba deteriorado por lo que aparentaban ser daños de fuego, hielo, trueno y cortes varios, todo parchado con tablas y pedazos de barro cocinado como si de un lugar en ruinas se tratara. La puerta de tal lugar estaba aún peor, aun siendo de un material que todos reconocían como madera de árbol petrificado, un material de por sí muy duradero y resistente conocido por los pokémons, estaba toda parchada por todos lados, con dos tablones a lo largo y ancho de la puerta a manera de "X" sosteniendo los daños de un enorme corte extendido desde la base de la enorme puerta hasta la parte superior de esta misma. Ni uno solo de los reclutas se atrevía a dar un paso dentro del salón, mucho menos de abrir aquella puerta, pues nunca habían visto tan fúnebre y aterrador aspecto en ninguna construcción académica, mas pareciera que este lugar se hubiera usado en torturas o ejecuciones que ser como tal un lugar de aprendizaje.

\- …y… ¿Quién entra primero? – preguntaba Pen Pen, a lo que todos empezaron a contestar inmediatamente con negativas

\- Pues…no podemos quedarnos aquí afuera ¿no? – respondió Logan, quien a pesar de estar nervioso por el aspecto del lugar no daba pie a su miedo para tomar control de sus acciones

\- ¿Cuánto apuestas? – Pen Pen en tono una vez mas de broma contestaba a las dudas de su compañero

\- ¿Qué tipo de pokémon será? – pregunto muy temerosa Marina, escondida detrás de Logan y cubriéndose apenas los ojos sin dejar su curiosidad de lado

\- ¿Quizás un Zangoose?…dicen que son muy agresivos…o ¿un Aggron tal vez? – Cruloc ya no podía dejar atrás su miedo, y con incertidumbre comenzó a dar opciones

\- Pero dicen que es maestro de puños… ¿un tipo peleador quizás? – Pen Pen había tenido un buen punto, pues todos los rumores apuntaban a que el profesor era un experto en técnicas de puños

\- Sin duda es muy probable…un Machamp…un Golurk…un Pangoro incluso – Marina aun temerosa desde atrás de Logan daba algunas opciones posibles

\- Como fuere, no lo sabremos desde afuera – Logan respondió a todas las interrogantes, dando un paso adelante para abrir la puerta y de una vez dar fin a la incógnita

\- ¿Por qué no entran…y lo averiguan mejor? – contesto de repente una voz grave desde adentro del salón En ese mismo momento la enorme puerta del salón se comenzó a abrir sola, dejando un sonido rechinante muy pesado que con el eco del lugar dio razones suficientes a todos los alumnos para sentir miedo, incluso Logan que estuvo con actitud firme no evito el dar un paso atrás ante la impresión del momento.

Entraron todos a una oscura aula que el sol no lograba iluminar por su ubicación en la zona ancha de los acantilados muy por debajo de las ventanas de los otros salones, solo se podía ver al exterior desde unos respiraderos que estaban en lo alto del frente del salón justo arriba, donde la puerta de entrada daba su misterioso espectáculo. Poco a poco, los alumnos aun temerosos entraron impulsados únicamente por la curiosidad de saber qué tipo de pokémon tenía semejante fama, nada se podía ver más allá de la poca luz que entraba por la puerta y los respiraderos superiores, todo estaba tan oscuro que les resultaba imposible dilucidar algo en el interior de aquel salón. En el ambiente destacaban los olores a sangre, fuego, metal, azúcar por alguna extraña razón, y algunos olores típicos de ataques de todos los tipos posibles.

Una vez entrados todos los alumnos, la puerta de entrada se cerró de golpe haciendo que todos los nerviosos reclutas gritaran ante tal ruido, siendo únicamente Cruloc quien se mantuvo gritando tan aguda y desesperadamente que aturdía a sus compañeros ayudando a olvidar el miedo ante el dolor de oírlo.

\- ¡Basta Crluloc! – intento calmarlo Logan, esperando poder terminar el dolor constante de sus oídos – mis oídos aún no se recuperan del profesor Vurdoc

\- **¡ VIENVENIDOS RECLUTAS !** – una vez más se escuchó aquella voz grave que los invitara a pasar antes.

En lo que difícilmente se podía deducir como la mitad de aquel salón se pudo observar una llama y un relámpago concentrados en solo dos orbes que aparentaban unos puños de buen tamaño, seguidos por lo que apenas se podía reconocer como una danza de estos dos orbes mientras soltaba hacia los extremos del salón enormes tajos de fuego y electricidad que encendían algunas almenaras y movían algunas piedras reflejantes por toda la parte del techo. Este espectáculo aunque aterrador aun para los reclutas resulto impresionante, las almenaras que encendida, aunque conocido que no darían suficiente luz para el salón, por alguna razón brillaban con una intensidad descomunal dejando al descubierto todo el lugar entre una luz propia del día, haciendo recordar mucho a Logan y marina aquellas estatuas de Feebas que antes de llegar habían visto.

Terminando con aquel espectáculo, los dos orbes, que efectivamente habían sido dirigidos por un par de puños, habían cesado su fulgor, dejando al fin ver la figura del portador de semejante técnica. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando el alumnado distinguió de entre las brasas de fuego y la estática que aun contenía el aire una figura un tanto inesperada, se trataba de un enorme Alakazam de porte gallardo, cicatrices en parte de su cuerpo y una enorme aura de poderío y liderazgo que mórbidamente se hacía presente llenando aquel inmenso salón que fácilmente se compararía a la suma de los dos últimos salones.

\- Sea pues este el comienzo de nuestra clase, yo soy el Profesor Maximus – decía en tono firme e imponente aquel Alakazam

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – respondió un enorme Druddigon perteneciente al grupo de reclutas – ¿este es el supuesto experto en puños? ¿un tipo Psíquico?

\- Te recomiendo bajar tu tono insolente recluta…si no quieres pagar cara tu insolencia

\- Ya he derrotado antes a pokémons de tu calaña, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me intimidas porta cucharas?

\- …si tan fuerte te crees… ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras joven?

Ni bien el profesor lo invitara a demostrar su fuerza aquel Druddigon se abalanzo mientras se **Afilaban sus Garras** para el combate, pero aun ante tan aterradora presencia de aquel estudiante el profesor ni se inmuto, permaneciendo estático en su lugar como si nada estuviera pasando, cosa que al estudiante irrito de sobremanera. Cuando el estudiante al fin intento hacer contacto hostil contra su profesor usando un enorme **Tajo Umbrío** en forma descendente se pudo dar fe de la fama que arrastraba el pasado del maestro, pues con una potencia similar respondió al ataque con otro propio siendo un **Corte de energía Psíquica** de potencia descomunal en forma ascendente.

Empatados en poder según lo que recordaban los estudiantes de ambos movimientos, lo que por lógica resultaría en un empate y anulación inmediata de ambos ataques, pero bajo la sorpresa de todos los allí presentes esto no sucedió así, pues aunque el Tajo Umbrío se ayudaba con todo el peso de su portador, de alguna manera desconocida el **Corte Psíquico** de Maximus se hizo dominante en el choque, levantando en el aire de nuevo a un Druddigo aun sorprendido. Acto seguido y sin dejar un solo segundo entre ataque y ataque, Maximus asesto un **Puñetazo Eléctrico** en el vientre del compañero, que al no haber aun caído al suelo salió despedido a gran velocidad hacia la entrada. Con gran velocidad, Maximus dio alcancé al Druddigon y lo detuvo en seco con un **Puñetazo de Fuego** ascendente en toda la espalda para finalmente volverlo a recibir en la caída con un **Puñetazo Congelado** descendente que lo dejo totalmente fuera de combate e incrustado en el suelo del aula.

\- Tal parece que la decepción aquí fuiste tú alumno – Maximus, quien se sacudía las palmas como si de un guijarro se hubiera desecho, decía en tono completamente desaprobatorio – esperaba más…potencial de los aspirantes a explorador de este año, pero acabas de darme una pésima impresión de todo tu grupo

Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, tal desplante de habilidad dejo boquiabiertos a todos los reclutas, pues aunque era conocido que los Alakazam eran diestros en habilidades psicoquineticas jamás nadie hubiera imaginado que un Alakazam tendría semejante poder físico y velocidad impresionantes, acababa de dejar claro que todos los rumores sobre la severidad y el dominio de los puños del profesor quedaban cortos ante la realidad presente ante los ojos de todos en aquel momento

\- …profesor…si no le es molestia – decía Logan aun temeroso de ofender a su mentor - ¿Qué clase imparte usted?

\- ¿clase? Si te refieres al nombre de mi enseñanza temo decirte que no comparto el gusto de mis colegas por nombrar mi lugar de entrenamiento – respondió firme el profesor – solo puedo decirte que aquí aprenderás a usar tus movimientos al máximo, y eso implica usarlos más allá de lo que se espera de ellos.

\- …quiere decir… ¿a usarlos no solo como ataque? – Aun detrás de Logan, Marina comento la duda que surgía de este punto de vista

\- Exactamente pequeña, así pues todo ataque se puede usar de diferentes maneras, algunos como ofensiva y defensiva simultáneos, otros como distractores o inhibidores. En términos comunes para todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a los exploradores, les ayudare a conocer de ustedes mismos el máximo potencial que pueden dar…pero he de advertirles desde ahora que no soy conocido por ser compasivo o pasiente, porque mis técnicas los llevaran al extremo de la cordura, del agotamiento, los llevare al límite de su propio ser, aquel que esté dispuesto a seguirme está invitado a mi clase, aquel que no posea el valor ni el coraje para continuar descubriéndose a sí mismo…no es bienvenido a entrar aquí, y menos si no es capaz de escuchar o imaginar fuera de lo estandarizado en el mundo pokémon…como este guijarro que ensucia mi aula – dijo refiriéndose claramente al Druddigon inconsciente al lado suyo – el cual será expulsado de mi clase como todo escombro es retirado de una obra maestra.

\- ..¿quiere decir qué? – Pen Pen, preocupada por lo dicho por su maestro, intento creer lo contrario, pero evitando entrar en duda lanzo una simple pregunta

\- Si…el no será más bienvenido a mi aula, porque de intentar entrar a mi sacro sanctórum…yo mismo le daré eterno descanso – un súbito escalofrió invadió a todos los estudiantes, pues en los ojos de su mentor no había mentira visible – creer tener poder sin siquiera conocer tu verdadero potencial o limite es tan absurdo como pretender conocer la delgada línea que divide la vida de la muerte…y como tal, solo denigras, aquel que se denigra a sí mismo no se merece en si, por lo que no existe ni nunca existió para sí mismo. Es mejor la muerte que la eterna sombra de la mentira de creerse ser sin nunca alcanzar el ser mismo.

Aunque el profesor hablo tan firme y claro como su pensamiento se lo permitía, lo cierto es que ninguno de los alumnos entendió cuál era la razón detrás de su pensamiento, pero nadie fue capaz de cuestionarlo por miedo a las repercusiones.

Así paso hasta final día, entrenando los movimientos que cada uno poseía hasta el punto del agotamiento total, si bien el profesor no demostró ser un monstruo tampoco fue falso el rumor de su severidad al enseñar. Ya por la noche, cuando el sol ya hacía mucho rato que se había dormido en las montañas del horizonte y la luna reclamaba su lugar en el manto celeste junto a las estrellas, los exhaustos reclutas pasaron a descansar a sus dormitorios, deseosos de tocar sus camas con tanto ahínco y desesperación.

\- Que día tan pesado – replicaba Marina, quien arrastrando los pies y a tropezones dio con su cama aparentemente ya acomodada después de la visita matutina de Vurtoc

\- Fue muy agotador debo aceptar – Pen Pen, quien acompañaba a marina en su cansancio, se desplomo en su cama de paja como árbol que cae al suelo

\- No sé si seremos capaces de resistir este ritmo cada día – Logan declaro, después de acurrucarse en su cama, pues su espíritu estaba tan cansado como su cuerpo

\- Pero la única forma de pararlo…seria desertar – Marina pensaba en lo único que jamás se le ocurrió que sería capaz de decir una vez entrando a los exploradores. Pero para ese momento, a todos les parecía una opción válida este comentario

\- …¿y dejar que esos cuatro Profesores demuestren que ganaron? – Logan comenzaba a hacer de su cansancio voluntad, lo que poco a poco fue extendiéndose entre los demás alumnos - ¿y aceptar que no somos pieza para los exploradores? Pasamos los exámenes, aguantamos cada clase que nos impusieron, resistimos hasta el borde mismo del agotamiento, ¡si esto no nos valida como prospecto a explorador entonces nada lo hará!

\- En eso te doy razón azuloso – declaro Cruloc, quien recuperaba su porte altanero – nadie puede doblegarnos

\- Hemos resistido el entrenamiento de Vurtoc, sobrevivimos a las prácticas de Maximus, ¿Qué otra cosa nos puede validar como Aprendices que esto mismo? Yo digo que si declinamos ahora entonces nos habremos traicionado a nosotros mismos

\- ¡nunca! – gritaba con euforia Pen Pen

\- Habremos traicionado la fe de los nuestros

\- ¡JAMAS! – acompaño Marina en la euforia a Pen Pen

\- Y habremos aceptado que nos vean como débiles

\- **¡ ¡ CRULOC NO DEBIL ! !** – Cruloc grito a todo pulmón negando su debilidad

\- Si pudimos sobrevivir a estas clases ¡Podemos sobrevivir a lo que sea!

\- **¡ ¡ ¡ SIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! !** – gritaron con gran euforia y espíritu todos los estudiantes, mientras vitoreaban a la voz de "exploradores" la emoción, esperanza y sobretodo la dedicación que le impondrían a sus deseos de pertenecer a esta organización

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Desde afuera, alguien escuchaba a los estudiantes, y pensaba en su espíritu como lo mejor que podía sucederle al gremio

\- …mmmm

\- Tal parece que esta vez…no se ira ninguno gran M

\- Así parece X… ¿tú qué opinas mayor V?

\- …pues para ser sincero es la primera vez que siento orgullo señor M

\- Ya veo… ¿y tú XP?

\- _En la totalidad que atañe el momento seria impropio hacer conjeturas de lo que pasara, no obstante debo admitir que han demostrado tener gran potencial estos novatos_

\- Hay, tu siempre tan sentimental Vipino

\- **_¡ TE HE REITERADO MILES DE VECES X QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME DIGAS VIPINO !_**

\- Como tú digas…Vipino

\- **_¡ ¡ SI SERAS CABEZOTA ! !_**

\- Esta decidido entonces…a partir de ahora, estos reclutas serán nuestra prioridad, han demostrado tener el espíritu digno de ser parte de lo que representamos, demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para sacar lo mejor de ellos muchachos

\- Como tú digas gran M

\- ¡Así será señor M señor!

\- _Anotado y comprendido_

\- X, pide que les sirvan la cena aquí en el dormitorio, una muy basta y nutritiva cena, lo necesitaran para mañana tener energías. XP pide que les aseguren las camas al suelo y que las arreglen como los tapetes de tu clase, así descansaran mejor el día de mañana. V encárgate de que el campo de entrenamiento y las aulas estén en óptimas condiciones, yo vere con los sabios la posibilidad de llevarlos a exploraciones básicas en los siguientes días

\- **¡SI SEÑOR!**

\- Rompan filas y en marcha

CONTINUARA...


	4. La excursion

Capítulo 3: La excursión

Las clases han progresado de manera regular según lo programado durante las últimas semanas, por motivos que los reclutas no logran entender desde aquella primera clase las cosas cambiaron, todas las camas fueron aseguradas al suelo y cambiadas por materiales que cada alumno considero confortable y cada día las limpiaban y acicalaban. Los salones, incluyendo el del profesor Maximus, estaban renovados y cambiados en su forma según la clase lo requería y por alguna rara razón siempre estaba la cena servida por las noches en la habitación, nada de que quejarse con respecto a eso.

Pero también las clases aumentaron sus exigencias para los alumnos, Vurtoc los levantaba incluso más temprano y exigía cada vez más esfuerzo, amenazaba con arrojar un **Híper rayo** si no cumplían sus exigencias. En el salón de Xip-Vip siempre cambiaban las cosas para hacer simulacros sobre las condiciones de campos diferentes para exploración, siempre ayudado para esto de amigos suyos para hacerlo más realista, ninguno podía olvidar los tres días que ese Castform los hizo sufrir de **Granizadas, Días de sol** y **Danzas Lluvia** en campos de prueba dentro del aula, o como ese Cacnea les arrojaba las tormentas de arena en un simulacro desértico.

Con la Sensei las cosas se habían puesto incluso más agresivas, pasando drásticamente entre la teoría y las prácticas en equipos de dos contra dos pokémons en simulacros de batalla reales, y pobre de aquel que no diera el máximo en las batallas o pensara en rendirse. Con Maximus se había puesto incluso peor, pues no solo exigía de ellos sacar el máximo potencial a cada movimiento, sino que además tenían que resolver circuitos enteros usando solo sus movimientos personales, circuitos que pocos lograban pasar y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ni uno solo. Los estudiantes estaban llegando al borde del cansancio, y muchos de ellos ya veían melladas sus ansias y sueños de ser exploradores.

\- Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor – decía una adolorida Marina desde el confort de su cama – de seguir así creo que no lograre llegar a adulta

\- No desesperemos – intentaba subir de ánimos Logan, quien poco podía decir ya que todo parecía ir en contra de sus palabras – ciertamente ha sido difícil pero nos hemos podido mantener

\- No se tu azulito – Pen Pen, que con los ánimos por el suelo y sus energías aún más abajo que eso, apenas y podía moverse de su cama – pero creo que hablo por muchos cuando digo que estamos perdiendo la pelea contra los profesores, incluso Cruloc comienza a perderse a sí mismo – apuntando a un compañero que antes se consideraba más un brabucón petulante, ahora parecía un bebe pokémon recién nacido por la posición fetal que tomaba para dormir mientras chupaba su pulgar y abrasaba la enorme viga que siempre trae consigo.

\- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, alguna manera de que no nos esté afectando tanto esta situación – pensante pero adormilado y sobretodo adolorido, Logan trataba de encontrar una respuesta, algo que les ayudara a progresar sin tantos problemas

\- Ahora sé porque son tan pocos los equipos nuevos para exploración, no muchos resistirían estos entrenamientos

\- …¿Qué dijiste Marina? – sin pensarlo, Marina acababa de decir una palabra que era clave para las ideas de Logan

\- ¿Que los entrenamientos son muy duros? Es que lo son, apenas y puedo mover mis bracitos mas allá de mi camita

\- No no no….antes de eso

\- …¿qué hay pocos equipos de exploración nuevos?...lamento decir que esa es la realidad pero después de lo que hemos pasado no me sorprende.

En la mente de Logan todo comenzaba a tener sentido, hasta ahora les era difícil porque habían trabajado cada uno por su cuenta como estudiantes lo que los hacia según su experiencia esforzarse el doble de lo requerido. Pero, ¿y si trabajaran como una unidad? Todos poseían habilidades únicas que podían aprovechar entre sí para poder pasar cada día de entrenamientos y estudios. Todo comenzaba a acomodarse como un rompecabezas en la cabeza de Logan, un plan nuevo venía a su rescate ante las nuevas circunstancias que alcanzaba a deducir al ver a sus compañeros.

\- ¡eso es! – grito Logan sin levantarse de su lecho, lo que atrajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros a su tan repentina euforia

\- ¿El qué Logan?

\- No lo ven, eso es lo que nos falta, es lo que podemos hacer para avanzar sin tanto sufrimiento – nadie lograba entender las palabras de Logan, quien en su entusiasmo olvido ser claro en su idea

\- Ya perdimos al azulito también – Pen Pen, aun limitada en su movimiento, trataba de ser un poco cómica, pero el cansancio no le permitía hacer mucho realmente

\- Hemos entrenado hasta el cansancio, hemos dado el doble de esfuerzo posible de nosotros. Pero olvidamos un detalle, los exploradores trabajan en equipo ¿no? – reiterando todo lo ya experimentado, Logan intentaba aclarar el panorama haciendo que todos reflexionaran sobre cómo trabaja realmente un explorador

\- ...si, esa es la idea realmente – contesto Marina intentando llegar al puto central de lo que Logan quería decir, sin ningún éxito aparente – ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

\- No lo ven, eso es lo que nos falta, trabajar en equipo – todos los reclutas empezaron a entender la idea de Logan, después de todo ser explorador siempre implicaba trabajar en grupos por la seguridad de los integrantes – si podemos pensar en una estrategia en equipo para lograr que no nos afecte tanto las clases, entonces podremos sobreponernos a cualquier obstáculo que nos presenten

\- …¿crees que funcionara? Digo, después de todo cada uno de nosotros presenta problemas muy personales – Pen Pen, aun con inseguridad a la idea de Logan, se cuestionaba si era posible lograr en equipo lo que individualmente no habían logrado debido a las limitaciones personales de cada pokémon

\- Pongamos un ejemplo entonces – Logan se dirigió a su compañero Slakot en paso pesado y lento – nuestro compañero Suprof es quien más problemas tiene en la clase del profesor Vurtoc ¿no es así amigo?

\- Yaaaawn…así es…ZzZzZzZz

\- Y de buena fe sé que algunos pokémons tipo planta son capaces de crear esencias antídoto para inhibir los efectos de venenos, paralizantes y sobretodo somníferos, lo vimos en la clase del profesor Xip-Vip hace una semana ¿me equivoco?

\- ¡Al grano azulito! – Pen Pen, quien no era muy amante de sacar conclusiones o pensar más allá de lo necesario e impaciente de entender lo que Logan trataba de decir, intento apresurar las conclusiones

\- Uno de nuestros compañeros de tipo planta pude crear una esencia en forma sólida que pueda usarse a manera de incienso y ayude a mantener despierto a Suprof, eso le ayudaría a no tener problemas con Vurtoc y a seguirnos en el entrenamiento – después de esta idea, comenzaba a evidenciarse lo realmente útil que podría ser la idea de Logan para todos los compañeros

\- …yo podría tejerle una canastita para que pudiera llevarlo en el cuello y olerlo durante el entrenamiento – ya entrados en la idea, cada compañero comenzó a dar ideas para ayudarse entre sí, siendo Marina la primera participe

\- No es por presumir, pero en mi familia somos buenos escultores, si me dan ese antídoto lo puedo moldear para hacerlo del tamaño de la canasta – decía Pen Pen después de haber comprendido la idea y presumiendo sus habilidades como era costumbre se unió a la causa

\- Lo ven, solos tenemos capacidades limitadas para nuestras propias especies, pero si nos unimos todos en la misma causa, entonces cubriremos todos nuestros puntos débiles, solo es cuestión de ingeniárnosla según la ocasión amerite.

\- Debo de admitirlo Logan – levantándose pesadamente, Marina se acercó a su amigo para palmearle la espalda – eso suena como el mejor plan de todos

\- Gracias…muy bien… de momento, estas son algunas ideas

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … …**

Por la mañana, Vurtoc se acercó temprano como de costumbre a la habitación de los reclutas con la sola intención de levantarlos a gritos como era su costumbre, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos los alumnos en fila saludándolo ya listos para salir y comenzar el entrenamiento, sorprendiendo por completo a su maestro.

El entrenamiento matutino siguió su curso como era normal, Vurtoc aún seguía presionándoles lo suficiente como para mantenerlos atentos de los acontecimientos, y como era la costumbre el compañero Suprof mostraba señales de querer quedarse dormido una vez más, a lo que Vurtoc reacciono preparando su habitual bocanada para el grito del despertar, pero se sorprendió al ver que así como titubeo el alumno para dormir así de rápido se recuperó, lo que obligó al profesor a detenerse un segundo para soltar el aire como globo desinflándose y rascarse la cabeza en señal del desconcierto que lo acongojaba.

El plan parecía resultar, cuando los reclutas sentían el cansancio algunos compañeros de tipo planta y tipo agua se adelantaban rolando turno para soltar aromas dulces, esencias aroma-terapéuticas y algunos salpicones de agua para refrescar y motivar a los demás a continuar el entrenamiento, lo que ayudo mucho para poder mantener el paso para todos.

Para la clase del maestro Xip-Vip estuvieron todos juntos aguantando las inclemencias de un terreno de montaña nevada con ventisca poniendo a modo de escudo a los compañeros de tipo hielo quienes no se veían afectados por ello, y aunque el maestro cambio los terrenos a mitad de la clase por uno de desierto con tormentas de arena en un intento por contrarrestar la sincronía de sus alumnos para sobreponerse a los retos fue en vano porque simplemente se reajustaron para sobrellevar el nuevo terreno poniendo a los tipo roca adelante empujados por los tipo peleador desde atrás del grupo, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a su maestro con semejante estrategia.

Durante las prácticas con la Sensei Xiu fue un poco más complicado, pero lograron sobreponer cada uno de las contras durante las batallas, cubriendo en equipos mejor pensados cada uno de los problemas que tenían en combate y usando de vez en cuando ataques falsos para apoyar a recuperarse a otros compañeros, usando escusas como "mojare el campo para que te muevas más rápido" y recuperando a todos los compañeros de tipo agua y planta y demás parecidas, lo que no se escapó a la vista de la Sensei, pero por alguna razón no hizo nada por impedírselos.

Con el maestro Maximus fue quizás la manera más difícil de sobreponerse entre todos, ya que los circuitos de entrenamiento solo podían atravesarse mediante el uso de técnicas propias, pero lograron sincronizarse para pasar todos juntos apoyándose los unos a los otros a superar cada obstáculo sin detenerse ni un solo momento. Maximus no hizo reclamo alguno, solo se limitó a corregir los errores y a motivar con consejos a sus alumnos que superaban uno a uno los retos, aunque no lograron impedir que les aumentara la cantidad de circuitos ese día causando el mismo efecto de agotamiento que en sesiones anteriores.

Ya en el dormitorio, los reclutas vitoreaban sus proezas en contra del agotamiento que les generaban las clases de los maestros, y ya sin estar exhaustos como días anteriores se agradecían entre sí por la ayuda que se habían ofrecido durante las clases, siendo Logan el más vitoreado por su idea de apoyarse entre ellos para superar los obstáculos.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En otra parte de la academia, dentro del dormitorio de los profesores, se llevó a cabo una reunión especial para tratar los eventos recientes

\- ¡No sé ustedes chicos, pero yo estoy muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido el día de hoy!

\- Tranquilo mayor V

\- **¡ NO PUEDO SIMPLEMENTE CALMARME SEÑOR M, NO HE PODIDO GRITAR NADA EL DIA DE HOY !**

\- ...sabes, había pasado también mucho desde la última vez que me gritaste mayor

\- Lo siento Señor M

\- Pero no puedo negar que estoy de acuerdo contigo sexy V, fue muy interesante el comportamiento de todos los reclutas. Aunque obviaron sus motivos, nunca pensé que desarrollarían tan rápido esa actitud de compañerismo

\- _Concuerdo en tu opinión X, esto es una sorpresa según el orden metodológico que hemos podido percibir_ _durante el paso de los años como trabajadores académicos de esta institución. Incluso tuvimos problemas para crear equipos una vez terminada la academia debido a que siempre trabajaron como unidad solitaria durante las clases…admito que me siento sorprendido de semejante desplante de ingenio y sobretodo de unión soberana para sobrellevar cada uno de nuestros retos habituales_

\- Siempre tan rígido Vipino

\- **_¡ QUE NO ME LLAMES VIPINO !_**

\- Ya tranquilos todos, es claro que tenemos un punto coincidente…la cuestión es, ¿Qué haremos partiendo de aquí?

\- ¿El gran M se pregunta qué hacer? Ahora si estoy sorprendida del todo, solo falta que Vipino no se molestara conmigo por el sobrenombre

\- **_¡ QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME VIPINO, ES XIP-VIP CABEZOTA, XIP-VIP, NO ES TAN COMPLICADOOO !_**

\- Música para mis oídos Vipino

\- **_¡ ME LLEVA…YVELTA DE UN SOLO COLETAZO !_**

\- Concuerdo con el Señor M, esto cambia mucho la manera de impartirles nuestros conocimientos, temo decir que jamás me sentí tan confundido con respecto a lo que he venido haciendo todos estos años

\- …creo que aquí es donde difiero en mi opinión al respecto

\- ¿Señor M?

\- ¿Gran M?

\- _¿superior Mx?_

\- …yo me siento…feliz…incluso pienso que a llegado el momento para ellos de la máxima prueba…llevarlos a su primera excursión de exploración

\- …¿Pero? ¿No es muy pronto gran M?

\- Apoyo a la teniente X, no han pasado mucho tiempo bajo entrenamiento

\- _¿Estás seguro de que es un buen momento para ello superior Mx?_

\- …jamás estuve tan seguro en toda mi vida, este grupo parece el mejor prospecto que hemos tenido en toda nuestra historia como profesores. V, X, XP, este grupo es lo que estábamos esperando desde hace tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo dices gran M?

\- ¿a qué se refiere señor M?

\- Todos ellos se comprenden entre sí mismos y como tal, a sí mismos, entienden sus fuerzas y limitaciones. En lugar de querer ser quienes no son se complementan para sacar lo mejor de su mismo ser. Verdaderos exploradores florecen ante nuestra vista, y hemos de ser nosotros los que les revelaran su verdadero potencial

\- _…no puedo negar la objetividad de tu punto de análisis objetivo, incluso puedo afirmar que concuerdo en el 95% de tu percepción cognitiva actual…pero queda una cosa por preguntarse…antes de decidir_

\- ¿sobre qué XP?

\- _¿Estarán de acuerdo los sabios con nuestra decisión?_

\- …mmmmm

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … …**

Días de arduos entrenamientos y lecciones pasaron, cada uno con más fuerza que el anterior, pero a pesar de ello todos los reclutas los han logrado superar apoyándose entre sí, mejorando día a día sus conocimientos y habilidades, pero sobretodo, uniéndolos como equipo. Poco a poco pasaron de hacer lo básico a lo que se creía imposible; de dar unas pocas vueltas a la aldea con Vurtoc a correr hasta las montañas y de regreso, de resolver dos situaciones ambientales por sesión a cinco por sesión, de batallas en equipos de dos contra dos a poder resolver batallas de cuatro contra cuatro o peleas en desigualdad de condiciones, y de completar solo un circuito de Maximus ahora eran capaces de completar 4 en una sola clase. El avance de los reclutas era muy evidente, incluso ellos mismos se daban cuenta de lo que ahora eran capaces de lograr, pero había un tema que a Logan no le agradaba del todo, ya que se había dado cuenta de algo que ninguno de los demás pudieron notar durante los últimos días.

\- Es increíble creer que hace un tiempo atrás regresábamos exhaustos de las clases – vitoreaba Marina en favor del notorio progreso que todos habían logrado – y ahora podemos sobrepasar aquellos retos y además regresar todos frescos como bayas recién cortadas

\- Logan se voló la barda con su idea de cooperación – no era raro en Pen Pen el adular a Logan por el éxito de su plan, como cada noche hacia evidente su admiración hacia su compañero – de no haber sido por ello incluso seguiríamos sufriendo los gritos de Vurtoc cada mañana

\- Todos hemos cooperado haciendo las guardias para estar atentos cuando el profesor se acerque – Cruloc seguía siendo muy altanero, pero ni él podía dejar de adular las cosas que habían logrado como equipo – y gracias a Arseus ya nunca sufrirán nuestros oídos al levantarnos, el enanito azul acertó con eso

\- Yaaawwn…Incluso yo puedo seguirles el paso con Vurtoc gracias a su idea…ZzZzZz

\- Sí, todos hemos hecho un buen trabajo sobre…- Marina no evito notar que Logan no participaba de la celebración habitual de cada noche, y en su semblante mientras miraba la luna noto también el desconcierto que su mirada dejaba salir - … ¿pasa algo Logan?

\- … ¿no han notado nada raro los últimos días de entrenamiento?

\- ¿Además de la frustración de los profesores por no poder doblegarnos? – comento Pen Pen intentando recuperar ese sentimiento festivo del momento – no, nada diferente amigo azulito

\- ¿a qué te refieres Logan? – Marina no dejaba de lado la incógnita que Logan había planteado en ese momento

\- Podría jurar que vi…a los sabios…observando nuestros entrenamientos…y junto a ellos al maestro Maximus – el comentario de Logan logro acabar con toda la fiesta, debido a que era raro que los sabios entraran a la academia, es bien conocido que los sabios solo interfieren con ella en medida de probar a los prospectos a la academia y cuando estos se gradúan como equipos listos para explorar

\- …¿a los sabios? – con tono de desconcierto, Cruloc fue el primero en cuestionar las palabras de Logan

\- ¿pero que estarían haciendo esos vejetes aquí en la academia azulito? – Pen Pen cuestiono en mayor forma todas las palabras de Logan, intentando incluso desacreditarlo en la obsesión de recuperar el sentido de fiesta – creo que ya tomaste mucho zumo de bayas por hoy amigo

\- …hay algo más allí, los Profesores también se han comportado un tanto nerviosos últimamente… ¿no lo creen?

\- Yaaaawwwn…¿quizás y ya no saben cómo retarnos más?...ZzZzZzZz

\- …no creo que sea tan simple…

Esa noche, Logan toco un punto que nadie se había puesto a ver, ¿acaso los maestros estaban planeando algo más allá de lo pensable para los novatos? ¿Algo aun mayor estaba por suceder? ¿Qué se tramaban los profesores con los reclutas? Las dudas se mantuvieron aun entre los sueños de todos ellos, esperando alertas cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder pero confiados de que serían capaces de superarlo.

A la mañana siguiente paso lo impensable para ellos, el Profesor Vurtoc no se presentó temprano para los entrenamientos matutinos como era costumbre, lo que comenzó a inquietar a todos los reclutas.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo? – con gran desconcierto, Marina se cuestionaba lo que sucedía, o mejor dicho aun, lo que no sucedía. Todos ya estaban levantados y listos pero al parecer el sol llego antes que el profesor Vurtoc, lo que era totalmente anormal

\- No lo sé…pero esto solo aumenta mis sospechas – Logan intentaba analizar la situación, pero con lo poco que había logrado obtener de información no lograba sacar una conclusión obvia a todos estos acontecimientos

Poco después, abrió la puerta la misma Audino que anteriormente le entregara a Marina su placa cuando recién entraron ella y Logan a la academia, pidiéndole a todos los reclutas se presentaran al gran comedor de la academia para un desayuno, algo totalmente nuevo para todos ellos ya que normalmente desayunaban después de la segunda clase.

Guiados por Audino, los reclutas llegaron al comedor, donde les esperaba todo un banquete aún mejor que los que se sirvieron los días de fiesta anteriores. Desde pokelitos hasta pocochos, desde grandes surtidos de bayas y frutos hasta hierbas y gomitas nutritivas, todo apuntaba a una gran celebración, aunque nadie lograba entender la razón de ello.

\- Siéntense jóvenes estudiantes – con voz autoritaria pero algo más pacifica que de costumbre fue indicada esta orden por el Profesor Maximus, acompañado por los otros tres profesores de la academia

\- ¡ buenos días Mayor Vurtoc, Sensei Xiu, profesor Xip-Vip, Profesor Maximus ! – contestaron en unísono saludo todos los reclutas tomando un porte al puro estilo militar

\- _Descansen jóvenes, se agradece el respeto pero ahora no estamos en clases_

\- Quizás y se pregunten todos, ¿Por qué están aquí y no corriendo conmigo como es costumbre? ¿no es así? – comento el Profesor Vurtoc ante la mirada desconcertada de todos sus alumnos presentes

\- …la verdad es… ¿cómo decirlo?...más que solo eso profesor – contesto Logan, siendo como siempre el que suele romper la tensión del hielo creada del momento

\- ¿hay algo más que le preocupe joven Luxio? – usando su seductora y femenina voz, la profesora Xiu pregunto intentando prever lo que Logan intentaba cuestionar

\- …si se me permite la palabra, he notado que en las ultimas clases…los sabios se han hecho presentes en plena sesión… ¿me equivoco acaso?

\- _Siempre has sido muy perceptivo joven Logan, debo destacar con empeño tu habilidad de deducción y análisis tan desarrollada para tu pronta edad_

\- Ciertamente joven, los sabios los han observado trabajar los últimos días – despejando toda duda, Máximus comenzó a dar la noticia que tanto tiempo habían esperado decir desde que los reclutas empezaron a unirse como equipo – y no es por más de esperarse, ya que ellos los han estado evaluando ante una solicitud que hemos hecho los maestros al consejo, nos alegra de sobremanera ya que su respuesta fue positiva

\- ¿una solicitud? – aun con esto Logan no daba con la respuesta a su pregunta

\- ¿Solicitud para que si se puede saber Profesores? – una vez más como era costumbre de ella, Pen Pen pregunto fuera de tiempo y en tono retador

\- _Le reitero joven Pen Pen que debe esperar a que le sea ofrecida la palabra o en su defecto pedirla antes de tomar turno de habla_

\- Lo siento profesor – no era raro ver disculparse a Pen Pen desde hacía ya un tiempo, ya que no pretendía recibir la misma medida disciplinaria de cuando llego

\- Es un privilegio para mi reclutas avisarles que nuestra solicitud para llevarlos de exploración fue aceptada- la euforia no se hizo esperar, todos esperaban con ansias con la posibilidad de hacer una exploración, aunque cierto desconcierto había ya que solían pasar mínimo una o dos primaveras antes de hacer una exploración los reclutas nuevos, y ellos no llevaban más de dos lunas llenas – muy bien tranquilos todos. En pocos momentos saldremos en una exploración menor, sugiero que preparen sus mochilas, se les asignara un set completo de exploración menor que deberán cuidar muy bien ya que será todo lo que recibirán en los tres días que durara la expedición.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo profesor? – Logan aunque emocionado aun tenia algunas dudas que tenía que despejar

\- ¿Aun tienes dudas joven Luxio? – Xiu en tono seductor intento hacer desistir a Logan de sus dudas - ¿acaso no es suficiente con saber que iras por fin de exploración, pequeñito y azuladito recluta?

\- Sin intenciones de ofender pero…de hecho no me llena del todo Sensei Xiu – Logan estaba decidido a sacar toda la información necesaria en ese momento, no quería perder concentración en plena acción por una duda - ¿Por qué tan pronto y de que trata la exploración?

\- No das paso en falso chico, me agrada eso en un joven recluta – contesto el Profesor Maximus con una mirada que denotaba cierta aprobación. Moviéndose a la parte hueca central de la enorme mesa circular, el profesor se dispuso a explicarles a todos los reclutas ambas cuestiones – la razón de que los sabios accedieran a la propuesta de salir de exploración se debe a su progreso tan destacable, han logrado en pocas semanas avanzar más que ninguno de las generaciones que les han precedido

\- Siendo como tal punto de referencia las capacidades que ellos mismos han observado en las sesiones pasadas – continuo la explicación la Sensei Xiu en tono firme y directo – en las cuales han destacado con ahínco su completa satisfacción

\- Así que es por eso que no han puesto ninguna oposición a nuestra campaña actual – completo el maestro Vurtoc con su habitual porte militar

\- _Y en cuanto a la exploración en turno se trata de algo muy simple. La misión en turno consiste en obtener alimentos y medicinas en una zona al norte de aquí, llamada para referencia rápida como "la pradera soleada", la cual se sitúa un día a pie desde la academia en dirección nornoroeste_

\- Tan rígido como siempre Vi…

\- **_¡ NO TE ATREVAZ FRENTE A LA CLASE XIU !_**

\- …muy bien, por hoy…tu ganas Xip-Vip

\- **_… … … ¡no computa, no computa! ¡peligro, peligro! ¡SOBRECARGA DEL SISTEMA! ¡REINICIAR, REINICIAR!_** – para evitarle más daños, Maximus golpeo a Xip-Vip en lo que podemos considerar como nuca para dejarlo inconsciente

\- ¿Quién lo entiende entonces? – decía sarcásticamente Xiu ante tal espectáculo, mientras todos los estudiantes se quedaron estupefactos mirándose los unos a los otros en un intento de entender lo ocurrido

\- Llévalo a la enfermería por favor mayor V, alcáncenos apenas despierte

\- Entendido señor M

\- ¿señor M? ¿mayor V? – Marina intentaba deducir como Logan lo que sucedía - ¿acaso ellos son equipo y no nos dijeron?

\- Ni idea – Logan intentaba también deducir algo sin ningún éxito

\- Bien reclutas, aliméntense bien porque no sabremos cuándo tendremos un desayuno igual en por lo menos tres días – advirtiera el profesor Maximus a todos los reclutas – temo decir incluso que cabe la posibilidad que de algunos…sea su ultimo desayuno

\- **¡ ¿CÓMO? !** – respondieron los reclutas a tal declaración en unísono reclamo

\- …La zona del norte no es conocida por su hospitalidad, en esa zona viven muchos pokémons territoriales en constante pelea por el terreno, sin embargo es precisamente en esa zona donde crece cierta hierba medicinal que utilizan en la enfermería y que se ha vuelto tan necesaria para el gremio. Es por esto que les debe quedar claro, por su seguridad, que queda prohibido salirse del grupo durante la expedición… ¿me di a entender? – este último comentario del profesor se hizo presente con tal severidad de tono en su voz que ninguno de los reclutas pudo reunir valor para cuestionarlo, aceptando todos únicamente con movimientos de cabeza.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todo el grupo estuviera listo para salir, por la emoción de la aventura próxima todos los reclutas desayunaron tan rápidamente como les fue posible. Con paso apresurado fueron al dormitorio para preparar todas sus pertenencias necesarias y colocarse sus distintivos pañuelo y placas que los identificaban ante todos como reclutas en entrenamiento del gremio de Arboleda Prima. En la entrada los esperaban tres pokémons con paquetes listos para poner en las mochilas de los exploradores, dos de ellas ya eran conocidas por Logan y por Marina, se trataban de las mismas dos pokémons que entregaron anteriormente sus insignias, la tercera se trataba de una Meganium de edad mayor que ayudaba con sus **Látigos Cepa** en la preparación de las mochilas de los novatos.

Con el sol ya brillando en un cuarto de su camino en el cielo, todos los exploradores salieron de la academia en dos filas bien marcadas con dirección nornoroeste a las praderas soleadas, siendo siempre guiados por los dos profesores activos por el momento. Aunque los profesores nunca lo ordenaron, los mismos reclutas estaban más que preparados para la travesía, y como si se tratara de las mismas clases todos se apoyaron de la misma manera como una sola unidad estable. Refrescando su cansancio entre sí, recolectando provisiones durante el camino en conocimiento compartido, medicándose los unos a los otros las heridas menores, incluso creando al anochecer una zona segura para acampar turnándose en guardias para mantener la seguridad de todos, más orgullosos no podrían estar los profesores. Siendo alcanzados por los otros dos profesores apenas al albor del día, el grupo volvió a organizarse para continuar después de una ligera merienda para calmar el apetito, regulando siempre los recursos que todos poseían para siempre estar con algo para después o para emergencias imprevistas.

Para cuando el sol estaba en pleno apogeo en el segundo día de la expedición, los jóvenes reclutas pudieron divisar la zona de búsqueda designada justo detrás de una montaña, una enorme pradera que se extendía a todo lo ancho y largo por colinas completas, repletas de hierbas de mediana altura y algunos arbustos pequeños de bayas simples. Pocos pokémons se podían divisar, por lo que todo planteaba que saldrían de allí exitosos sin complicaciones externas a lo que planteaba la misión. No tardaron mucho en poder alcanzar su objetivo, una vez habiendo pisado el terreno designado, el profesor Maximus se separó un momento de la procesión para buscar entre la hierba, sacando de ella una pequeña planta de hoja un tanto ancha, torcida hacia abajo y con pequeños adornitos en forma de rulos que salían desde la punta, y dirigiéndose a los reclutas comenzó a dar instrucciones.

\- Muy bien reclutas, esta es la planta que estamos buscando, quiero que busquen las que puedan en el área circundante al puesto que levantaremos los maestros justo aquí, levanten todas las que puedan junto con todas las baya que puedan llevar en sus mochilas y tráiganlas al puesto. Si ven algún pokémon de la zona externo al grupo muestren sus insignias para evitar las confrontaciones y si aun así los confrontan…bueno, que lastima por ellos, ya saben qué hacer.

\- ¡si señor! – respondieron todos los reclutas a una sola voz

\- Una cosa más, la zona de recogida designada está cerca al bosque frondoso, esa área esta fuera de los límites de la misión actual, por ningún motivo quiero saber que se adentraron en el bosque, el que no cumpla será penalizado severamente. **¡¿QUEDO CLARO?!**

\- ¡señor si señor!

\- En marcha entonces, nos iremos cuando el sol este por meterse en el horizonte

Con la orden recibida, todos los reclutas se organizaron en grupos de dos para mayor seguridad y se dispersaron por la zona para buscar las plantas y bayas. Durante un buen de tiempo no hubo mucho movimiento fuera de algunas insinuaciones de pelea que cesaron al mostrar las insignias y otras que si terminaron en confrontaciones rápidas, incluso el equipo conformado por Logan y Marina tuvo un exitoso tiempo de recolección sin ningún inconveniente mayor.

\- Bueno, quizás no es el tipo de aventura que yo esperaba – declaro en alegre voz Marina a su compañero de equipo – pero oficialmente podemos decir que somos exploradores mi buen amigo

\- Sin duda, además no hay trabajo pequeño, todos resultan importantes al final del día

\- ¡Hey muchachos! – llamo desde lejos Cruloc, que en paso calmado se acercó al equipo de Marina y Logan en compañía de su compañera de equipo Pen Pen – ¿Cuánto han logrado juntar hasta ahora?

\- Esta es nuestra tercera vuelta Cruloc – contesto Marina – buscamos algunas provisiones extras para el camino de regreso

\- ¿Apenas la tercera? – decía Pen Pen nuevamente en tono presuntuoso – Cruloc y yo ya estamos por la quinta, estamos en la zona energética amigos, seremos los que más recolecten de entre todos

\- Tú lo has dicho compañera monocromática – contesto Cruloc junto con un amistoso golpe de puños, intentando aumentar la sensación competitiva de los equipos en busca de un concurso amistoso – nadie nos podrá ganar

\- No es una competencia amigos – Logan intentaba calmar las ansias de sus compañeros – recuerden que todos estamos del mismo lado en esta exploración

\- ¡oh vamos aguafiestas! – Pen Pen más ansiosa por llevar a cabo un poco de emoción extra a la misión insistió – solo será una competencia amistosa

\- En lo personal no estoy muy interesada en competir – Marina apoyo en cierto modo a su compañero Logan, pero buscaba también mantener la buena relación con sus demás compañeros – pero quizás después de completar la misión podamos organizar entre todos una competencia de comelones

\- ¡Mah! Que caso tendría, Munch tiene las de ganar por naturaleza – Pen Pen reclamo refiriéndose a la desventajosa naturaleza de un compañero Munchlax del grupo – ese tipo come lo doble que cualquiera de nosotros

\- Bueno… ¿y si…? – Marian intento convencer una vez más a Pen Pen y Cruloc, pero fue interrumpida por Logan antes de siquiera empezar su contrapropuesta

\- Shh… ¿escucharon eso? – Logan, caminando hacia unos matorrales al borde del bosque frondoso buscando aparentemente el origen de un tenue sonido de sollozo

Al acercarse más a los matorrales en posiciones de alerta, los cuatro reclutas pudieron ver a un pequeño Pachirisu echo completamente un ovillo, sollozando en bajo tono, quizás amortiguado por su cola que le cubría enteramente la cabeza.

\- Hola pequeñín – dirigió Logan unas tiernas palabras en bajo tono para evitar asustarlo - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Snif* yo…snif*…y-yo…yo

\- Tranquilo amiguito – ayudando a la causa, Marina se acercó al triste pequeñín para mostrarle la insignia de explorador en un intento de crearle confianza – no te haremos daño, nosotros somos exploradores

\- ¡exploradores! **¡ENSERIO!**

\- Así es pequeñito – confirmo Cruloc en un tono de total orgullo

\- Entonces ustedes pueden ayudarme ¿cierto? – dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, explicando la razón de su tristeza en petición de auxilio – por favor, mi amiga Eimi quedó atrapada debajo de un gran manzano no muy lejos de aquí, cayó por un agujero que quedó bloqueado por unas rocas, yo …yo no puede quitarlas y …Snif* yo me snif* asuste de snif*

\- Tranquilo, no llores pequeño – Dijo Pen Pen, abrazando al joven Pachirisu mostrando un lado materno muy desacorde con su actitud habitual – todo va a estar bien

\- ¿Qué haremos Logan? – en tono de alerta, Marina planteo la encrucijada en la que acababan de quedar metidos – los profesores nos tienen prohibido entrar al bosque, tú mismo lo escuchaste cuando llegamos

\- Pero no podemos simplemente ignorar a este pequeñín – Pen Pen reclamo, mostrando total interés y angustia por la situación del pequeño – quizás se salga de la misión pero es incluso más importante que recoger plantas

\- Aun así Pen Pen – Cruloc por primera vez mostraba un poco de madurez al intentar razonar con su compañera de equipo – recuerda que fue por nuestra seguridad las reglas impuestas, no olvides que aun somos reclutas primerizos, no está en nuestras manos hacer de esta nuestra labor aun

\- ¡pe-pero mi amiga los necesita…dijeron que eran exploradores, ustedes ayudan a los necesitados! ¿no?- Desesperado y a punto de quebrar de nuevo en llanto, Pachirisu intentaba cambiar la opinión de los cuatro - ¡por favor, tienen que ayudarla!

\- …¿Logan? – Marina volteo a con su amigo, intentando que él le diera alguna pauta acción, puesto que estaban en una situación muy arriesgada

\- …mmmmm – Logan se detuvo a pensar un momento las cosas, esta situación era delicada ante los riesgo que representaba, pero aun con esto en mente el jamás se consideró a sí mismo como alguien que se niega a ayudar a otros, y planeando cuidadosamente formulo un plan simple pero efectivo a su percepción – muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Pen Pen, Cruloc, necesito que vayan por los profesores, coméntenle la situación actual del pequeñín.

\- ¿Cómo? – Cruloc no podía creer que el mismo que siempre los guio por el camino seguro ahora pretendía romper las reglas impuestas

\- Bien azulito – Pen Pen ni siquiera espero para llevarlo a cabo, inmediatamente tomo del brazo a Cruloc y se lo llevo lo más rápido posible para buscar a los profesores

\- Marina, tu y yo iremos con el pequeño a comenzar las acciones de rescate previas como nos enseñó Xip-Vip

\- De acuerdo Logan

\- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

\- Guíanos pequeño

Cruloc y Pen Pen discutían sobre la decisión de Logan de meterse al bosque en apoyo de otro pokémon mientras seguían buscando a los maestros que por alguna razón no se encontraban en el puesto de control móvil. Les llevo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente dieron con el paradero de los profesores. A la lejanía se les podía ver despedir a un peliper mensajero, después se hizo evidente una reunión al llamar estos a todos los reclutas con el silbato de emergencia visto previamente en clases de Xip-Vip, lo que no pintaba muy bien para la situación de Logan y Marina.

\- ¡Acérquense todos, hay cambio de planes! – decía el Profesor Vurtoc en alta y firme voz para que todos pudieran escucharlo claramente

\- Tendremos que irnos antes de lo previsto – marco firme y claro el profesor Maximus, a lo que todos los reclutas discreparon con objeciones personales

\- ¡Escuchen atentamente todos! – intentando calmar la situación, Xiu uso su autoridad pre establecida durante las clases

\- _Se nos acaba de entregar informes que en esta área fue visto un grupo criminal de pokémons renegados, lo que ha aumentado el peligro latente a niveles mayores y es esencial que nos retiremos a la brevedad por su propia seguridad, acérquense para el conteo de integrantes_

Era claro que todo se había complicado, el estrés y el miedo comenzaron a invadir la conciencia de Pen Pen y Cruloc quienes se encontraban claramente en una encrucijada mayor. Sin pensárselo más de dos veces, Pen Pen fue la primera en hablar, esperando que los maestros fueran comprensivos y actuaran lo más pronto posible.

\- Profesor, pido la palabra

\- _Interesante, veo que ha progresado en sus modales hacia sus superiores jovencita Pen Pen, le concedo la palaba, exponga cualquier duda que posea al respecto mientras tomamos lista_

\- …más que dudas es…un aviso muy importante…dadas las circunstancias – con mucho nerviosismo, Pen Pen apenas y podía hablar sin sentir su pulso agitarse y su cuerpo temblar

\- Noto cierto temor en tu voz pequeña – Xiu, quien era de los tres la más sensible a pesar de su acostumbrada severidad de carácter no tardo en notar el miedo en el comportamiento de Pen Pen – cuéntanos, te aseguro que puedes confiar en nosotros

\- ¡…mmmmmmmm! – traicionada por sus propios nervios, Pen Pen no pudo aguantar más, explotando en un grito de total desesperación - **¡ MARINA Y LOGAN ENTRARON AL BOSQUE FRONDOSO !**

\- **… ¡ ¡ ¿CÓMOOOOOO? ! ! –** por primera vez, Maximus mostraba una faz completamente desencajada en ira y furia desenfrenada ante la afirmación de desobediencia de un alumno. Acto seguido, brinco por encima de todos los reclutas aterrizando con ambos puños encendidos en fuego y trueno en una devastadora explosión de poder, colocándose ante los dos reclutas con los nudillos apoyados en el suelo, y en poderosa voz psíquica reprendió a los dos reclutas - **¡ ¿CÓMO HOZARON HACER TAL FALTA? !**

\- U-un pequeño Pa-pachirisu solicito nuestra a-a-ayuda en el borde del bosque – Cruloc contesto, temeroso de que la fiera ante el, que le miraba con gran enojo directo a los ojos, decidiera arremeter en contra suya – e-ellos pidieron qu-que

\- ¡Ellos nos dijeron que les avisáramos a ustedes mientras realizaban las acciones de rescate previas! – Pen Pen, con mayor seguridad y firmeza que su compañero, alzo la voz en defensa del valor demostrado por sus compañeros – se trata de un rescate simple, no tenían idea de lo que nos acaban de avisar ustedes…solo, buscaban apoyar a un pequeño que nos necesitaba

Maximus permaneció un instante con los ojos cerrados, pensante sobre la situación actual y lo que esto podría ocasionar. No tardo mucho antes de incorporarse en su totalidad y dar una respuesta a todos.

\- Quiero que busquen un refugio, permanezcan allí hasta que regresemos con sus compañeros. Mayor V, X, XP, en dirección al bosque

\- … …¡mmmmm! **… ¡ ¡ NOOO ! !** – Actuando por principios propios y demostrando su actitud típica, Pen Pen se negó rotundamente a seguir esas ordenes

\- _Recluta Pen Pen, no se tolerara un desacato de esta magnitud en una situación real de riesgo, le sugiero desistir su rabieta_

\- ¡si creen que nos dejaran de lado cuando uno de nuestros compañeros peligra, entonces son unos completos hipócritas!

\- **¡ ¡ ¡ COMO TE ATREVES A … …! ! !**

\- **¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ NO ME GRITE Y ESCUCHE ! ! ! !** – interrumpiendo y por primera vez callando al profesor Vurtoc, ganando en voz y en autoridad ante aquellos que los entrenaron hasta ahora, Pen Pen no titubeo en decir lo que opinaba sin permitirle a nadie más interrumpir – ellos son nuestros compañeros, y así como todos en el grupo, nos han apoyado en todo para juntos salir adelante, hasta ahora nos han enseñado en clase que el trabajo no se hace con un solo pokémon, somos todos los que hacemos posible el éxito – callando solo por un instante logro lo que ninguno creía posible, dejar a los profesores pensativos – los exploradores trabajan en equipo, un pokémon que abandona a sus compañeros…en mi opinión… no me rece ser explorador, así que no crean que nos dejaran atrás mientras uno de los nuestros está en peligro, aunque no les guste, iremos por nuestros amigos **–** terminando de decir esto y sin importarle nada, Pen Pen emprendió camino a paso veloz hacia el bosque, seguido después de todos los demás reclutas en lo que aparentemente parecía un motín estudiantil, dejando atrás a unos muy pensativos maestros.

\- … sabes gran M

\- …que pasa X

\- …a pesar de esto…no me siento mkolesta…ni humillada…

\- _…se ha qué te refieres Xiu_

\- …concuerdo comandante Xip, me siento… ¿cómo decirlo?…avergonzado

\- …discrepo mucho de ustedes amigos…a pesar de mi preocupación…siento…orgullo

\- …tienes razón gran M

\- …y por eso…dolerá la sanción administrativa…que todos tendrán que recibir…

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …** **… … … … … … … …**

En un punto muy adentro del bosque frondoso, a paso veloz van dos amigos acompañando a un pequeño que recién encontrara el auxilio requerido, al arribar a un claro donde se yergue un enorme manzano, de cuyas ramas se logran ver manzanas de tamaño colosal. Con mucha facilidad se pensaría que una sola de esas manzanas serviría para alimentar a un pokémon de tamaño medio y con 3 a uno de tamaño grande…incluso al compañero Munch.

Las raíces de tal coloso eran también muy grandes y recias, todas entrelazadas haciendo de ellas un fuerte y resistente soporte del árbol que lo mantiene de pie recio en el suelo, tan apretadas que de encontrar debajo de él algún hueco serviría más que de refugio de fortaleza para resistir cualquier inclemencia. En la parte norte del árbol, se podía dilucidar un grupo de rocas de cara a un saliente elevado, quizás provenientes de un deslave del mismo, es aquí donde se podía escuchar el llanto de una pequeña Emolga que desesperada quería salir de su prisión rocosa.

\- ¡tranquila Eimi, traje ayuda! – decía desesperado el pequeño Pachirisu intentando tranquilizar a su pequeña amiga

\- Snif* ¡Chicli!… ¿eres tú?...snif* ¡por favor, sácame de aquí! – desesperada, la pequeña Emolga pedía a gritos la ayuda

\- Descuida pequeña, buscaremos la manera de sacarte de allí en un momento – Logan comento mientras buscaba el orden en que las piedras estaban apiladas para evitar que se hundieran más, tal y como lo habían visto en clase con Xip-Vip, a quien comenzaban a admirar por todo lo que habían podido aplicar de sus lecciones en un solo día.

\- Buscare algunas cosas que podamos usar como herramientas y medicina básica

\- Está bien Marina, pero procura no alejarte mucho

Durante algunos minutos, Logan se mantuvo en el lugar analizando la situación para poder proceder con cautela mientras Marina juntaba ramas, hojas grandes y algunas plantas y bayas medicinales para atender a la pequeña cuando saliera y como piezas para poder crear herramientas de ser necesario. No falto mucho antes de que entre Logan y Marina excavaran una zanja por debajo de las rocas y comenzaran a mover desde arriba, una en una mediante **Chorros de agua** y **Coletazos de hierro** hasta crear una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que la Emolga pudiera salir sin problemas ni daños. Habiéndola sacado de su encierro, Marina la tomo para poder limpiarla y curar las raspaduras que tenía, nada grave realmente, basto con un poco de hierbas curativas mientras comía unas Bayas Aranja para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Lo que ninguno podía haber previsto, es que ese preciso árbol era el objetivo actual de cierta pandilla de maleantes pokémon, los que se hacían llamar "fuerza brutal", conformados por 2 enormes Ursaring y un pesado Nidoking, que con gran porte intimidante y un enorme ego gobernaba con miedo so pena de acribille mortal sobre todo el que se le pusiera enfrente. Antes de que pudieran salir de la zona el equipo de Logan y Marina, esta pandilla de forajidos pokémons arribo al lugar, dejando en claro con tan solo su presencia que no sería tan fácil para los jóvenes exploradores regresar al lado de sus demás compañeros

\- Mira nada más, ¿que tenemos por aquí? – en grave voz se escuchó decir al Nidoking, quien usando un tono burlesco denotaba sus malas intenciones

\- Solo un montón de débiles enanos inútiles – respondiera uno de los Ursaring, uno que destacaba por la falta de uno de sus ojos que, deducido por una enorme cicatriz que adornaba todo el largo de su rostro, le habían arrancado de un solo tajo

\- ¿Logan?

\- Mantente alerta Marina, que los pequeños se refugien detrás de nosotros

\- Oiga jefe – en voz torpe y perezosa, el segundo Ursaring, quien se distinguía por no tener nada de pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza por lo que, según Logan y Marina alcanzaban a deducir, aparentaba haber perdido en una pelea contra un pokémon de fuego por las quemaduras que se lograban ver – ¿que no son esas insignias de los exploradores pokémon?

\- …tal parece que si… **¡ RESPONDAN ENANOS !** ¿es a ustedes a quienes enviaron en nuestra búsqueda?

\- No tenemos idea de quien sean ustedes – respondió en tono alto y firme Logan, esperando que con esto los dejaran marchar en paz – nosotros estamos aquí por otras razones

\- …¿Qué tu no?…- herido en su orgullo, el Nidoking comenzó a enfurecerse, y voz alta y agresiva comenzó lo que parecía más una enorme rabieta - **¡ ¿ACASO NO CONOCES A QUIEN TE DIRIJES? !** ¡somos la ley en donde quiera que estemos, somos poder, fuerza, somos conocidos como la pandilla **¡"FUERZA BRUTAL"!** renacuajo enclenque!

\- …no, nunca escuche de ustedes, ¿y tú Marina?

\- Yo tampoco

\- **¡ COMO SE ATREVEN INSECTOS !** – uniéndose al orgullo herido, Cicatriz grande también se indignó por lo comentado en ese momento

\- En cualquier caso, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes, si nos disculpan ahora debemos retirarnos – marcando a paso lento y seguro la retirada, Logan comento en tono seguro, esperando que estos pokémons desistieran a sus propósitos. Antes de poderse retirar, Cabeza quemada corto el paso con un enorme golpe de Brazo Martillo haciendo retroceder en gran parte a los dos exploradores y a los pequeños, dejando en claro que no sería tan fácil salir de la zona, no en paz.

\- No tan rápido pequeñitos…je je je, dije pequeñitos, chistoso ¿verdad jefe? – mostrando una total falta de inteligencia, Cabeza quemada dirigió un mal chiste que solo para él era divertido, siendo reprendido por Gran cicatriz con una bofetada

\- Aún falta algo, no han hecho la reverencia que mi presencia merece – el Nidoking tan intimidante como un principio buscaba recibir una retribución por su orgullo lastimado, y en tono amenazante comenzó a intentar intimidar a los dos exploradores aprendices - …después de todo nos han ofendido e invadido nuestra propiedad

\- ¿Propiedad? – Indignado por la enorme mentira, Logan objeto tan firmemente como lo había estado haciendo – Hasta donde recuerdo esta parte del bosque no pertenece a ningún territorio, es zona neutral para todos

\- Pues te informaron mal insecto, este árbol así como todo este bosque me pertenecen, y como todo monarca exijo el respeto que me merezco, y eso consta de una reverencia y un tributo…y como me siento generoso hoy, aceptare a esos dos pequeños como mi tributo por parte de ustedes…todo monarca necesita de esclavos después de todo.

\- …¡sobre mi cadáver! – Logan, más seguro y dispuesto a todo que nunca, se plantó en el suelo en posición de batalla, pues sabía que al negarse esto daría por comienzo una batalla que ninguno estaba buscando

\- …acepto tu propuesta ¡a ellos chicos! – en un acto de total cobardía, el Nidoking mando a sus esbirros a hacer el trabajo sucio.

\- **¡ CORRE MARINA, PONLOS A SALVO !** – en un intento de darle tiempo a Marina de retirarse y salvar a los pequeños, se arrojó justo en medio de la batalla para ganar algo de tiempo y distraer a los dos enormes esbirros.

En un principio, Marina se disponía a retirarse como Logan le había ordenado, pero al llegar a la orilla del claro recordó el tiempo que habían compartido; entrenamientos, celebraciones en la recamara junto a todos los demás, el apoyo de equipo que se habían dado hasta ahora. Retrocediendo en escenas en la eternidad que encierra un segundo de pensamiento, recordó lo que Logan fue capaz de hacer por ella al protegerlo de Dargus, y lo que Argus le había dicho sobre los exploradores.

Marina no era tonta, sabía que ella y Logan no eran pieza suficiente como para vencer a semejantes enemigos, pero ya tenía un plan. Dejando a los dos chicos a orillas del claro les pidió que se ocultaran lo mejor que pudieran y que esperaran instrucciones, acto seguido subió tan rápido como pudo mediante su **Aqua Jet** a la sima de aquel colosal manzano, y haciendo uso de una semilla explosiva para señal de apoyo, parte de su kit básico de explorador, lanzándola con un chorro de agua que pinto una zona amplia de colores, señalando la posición actual de los dos jóvenes en espera de refuerzos.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En otra parte del bosque, los reclutas buscaban separado a no gran distancia los unos de los otros, habían perdido rastro de sus profesores hacia unos minutos y se mantenían todos a distancia segura para evitar confrontaciones peligrosas por superioridad de número.

\- Creo que no fue una buena idea correr así nada más Pen Pen – Quejándose de la desorientación actual, Cruloc había caído en la noción de que ni siquiera sabían dónde quedaba el lugar del rescate – no hay rastro de la dirección de Logan y Marina

\- ¡De acuerdo…me deje llevar! pero no podía dejar que nos dejaran de lado sin más, se trata de nuestros amigos Cruloc

Justo cuando el agobio comenzaba a drenar las esperanzas de los demás aspirantes, resonó una explosión acuosa en el cielo, dejando ver en el color que habían estudiado como de auxilio una estela que revelaba la posición de los jóvenes perdidos.

\- ¡Allá están! – Pen Pen grito con fuerza, a lo que todos reaccionaron volteando a donde ella apuntaba - ¡necesitan refuerzos, muévanse todos!

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En un frenesí sin precedentes y sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, los dos Ursarings desplegaban un ataque tras otro contra un ágil Logan quien más por suerte que por velocidad lograba esquivar cada ataque. En un desafortunado descuido, Logan tropezó con algunas de las ramas que habían juntado previamente, dejándolo como blanco fácil para los ataques de los titanes que lo acosaban. De repente, desde lo alto del manzano, un potente chorro de agua salió despedido impactando en los rostros de ambos esbirros, logrando así hacer ceder el ataque de estos, y bajando en desliz rápido por la estructura del árbol gigante Marina tomo lugar al lado de Logan lista para la pelea.

\- Te dije que escaparas – decía Logan desaprobando por completo la presencia de Marina, aprovechando que los dos oponentes se estaban secando el rostro.

\- ¿y dejarte toda la diversión? Ni lo sueñes amigo…ya te falle una vez, y no tengo pensado volver a fallarte – replico Marina, quien mostraba total confianza y seguridad en su actitud - ¿entonces? ¿Tú el de la derecha y yo el de la izquierda?

\- No tenemos muchas oportunidades contra ellos, no frente a frente.

\- Entonces usemos lo que aprendimos en la academia Primal, usemos todo a nuestro favor Logan

\- …tengo una idea – de manera apresurada y mientras se envolvía de luz su cuerpo en una **Carga** , Logan describió una idea que de salir bien podía darles más tiempo para poder contrarrestar a los enemigos - ¿lista?

\- Suena bien, hagámoslo

En una carga un tanto suicida, Marina y Logan tomaron la iniciativa del combate golpeando por separado a sus respectivos oponentes. Logan por un lado asesto un **Ataque Rápido** en el vientre de Gran cicatriz, mientras que Marina se dedicó **Golpear con Furia** el rostro de Cabeza Quemada y después retroceder a toda velocidad en forma de **Aqua Jet** , provocando que este la persiguiera por todos lados sobre el césped. Logan huía de Gran cicatriz haciendo uso únicamente de su agilidad, manteniendo distancia suficiente para que no le alcanzara con sus ataques, pero lo suficientemente cercas como para que no perdiera el interés sobre él como objetivo.

Durante un rato, Marina logro mantener su distancia con Cabeza quemada, provocándolo de vez en cuando al girar alrededor de él o cerca de donde Logan y Gran cicatriz peleaban, para obligarlo a chocar contra su compañero, dejando como último movimiento antes de detener su veloz forma al subir por sobre Cabeza quemada desde la espalda y obligarle a atacar con fuerza de manera descendente mientras ella golpeaba con fuerza el pie que hacia contrapeso, lo que lo desequilibro a Cabeza quemada haciéndolo voltearse y caer de espaldas con la misma fuerza que llevaba su propio golpe. Mientras tanto, percatándose de que Marina acababa de pasar por detrás de donde él y Gran cicatriz peleaban, corrió hacia la pendiente elevada que se extendía por toda la parte trasera del manzano, y usándola como rampa subió y salto por detrás de su enemigo que hasta el momento lo perseguía a gran velocidad, haciendo inevitable que se estrellara de frente al muro de roca por lo resbaloso del césped mojado, y rematando el impacto con un fuerte **Coletazo de Hierro** en toda la nuca, lo que aumento el impacto contra la roca.

Después de derribar a ambos gigantes, Marina se trepo a una raíz alta y se refugió detrás de su estructura, Logan por su parte se plantó justo en medio de ambos enemigos, los que lo voltearon a ver con gran desdén y odio, pero en el rostro de Logan había una enorme sonrisa. Para cuando los dos enemigos se percataron de que el **Aqua jet** no fue para escapar sino para empapar todo el lugar y por ende a los caídos Ursarings, Logan ya estaba soltando un enorme **Chispazo** eléctrico, potenciado en precisión sobre los dos enemigos gracias a la conductividad del agua llena de los minerales que la roca y tierra que el terreno tenia, sobretodo en la pendiente que parecía tener algo de sedimento de sal natural.

La descarga sobre los dos esbirros y su subsecuente sobrecarga de electricidad provocaron un estallido que lleno el campo de una nube de polvo, sedimento y un poco de lluvia de pasto y lodo, haciendo creer a los jóvenes que habían tenido éxito al derrotar a estos dos gigantes. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, de entre la nube salieron dos Brazos Martillo que arrojaron con gran fuerza a Logan contra el árbol donde se refugiaba Marina, dejándolo en muy mal estado.

\- Je je je…eso dolió insecto – saliendo de entre el polvo, Cabeza quemada comenzó a caminar junto con su compañero, ambos se veían en pésimo estado también, pero seguían de pie y con un semblante de rabia marcado en su faz

\- Felicidades – añadió al comentario de su compañero el enorme Gran cicatriz – eres el primero que logra lastimarnos así desde hace tanto tiempo, pero se necesita más que solo eso para derribarnos

En carrera iracunda, ambos Ursaring arremetieron en contra de Marina, quien en desesperado arrebato intentaba levantar a su compañero para mínimo intentar evitar los evidentes ataques que se veían venir, unas enormes **Garras de Acero** y unas quijadas con intención de **Triturar**.

Todo parecía perdido, Logan no respondía bien y Marina se desistía a dejarlo solo ante tal problema, pero así como antes parecía que ellos no tenían oportunidad la situación dio un giro completo a favor de su equipo. Como salidos de la nada, una figura monocromática y un enorme cuerpo fornido hicieron frente a los atacantes asestando contra las **Garras de Acero** un **Puño Dinámico** con una enorme biga de acero y contra las quijadas desde abajo un **Cabezazo de Hierro,** que terminaron el trabajo de noquear a los enemigos. Estas dos figuras no eran ajenas a Logan y Marina, reconociendo en ellos a sus compañeros Pen Pen y Cruloc

\- ¡si te metes con uno, te metes con toda la pandilla ese! – alardeaba Pen Pen con orgullo de haber derribado a semejante enemigo

\- Y no tendremos compasión contra ustedes **¡ SIIIIIIIII !** – añadió al alarde Cruloc mientras sostenía sobre sus hombros con ambas manos su biga y flexionaba con fuerza todos los músculos posibles

\- ¡Cruloc! ¡Pen Pen! – grito con gran alegría Marina, feliz de tener el apoyo de sus compañeros

\- De verdad que alguien quiere probar sus potenciales amigos - … ¿quién será? ¿no tengo ni la menor idea?... ¿ustedes que piensan lectores? – no descansan ni un segundo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Están bien chicos? – pregunto con tono seguro casi como si lo afirmara el mismo Cruloc

\- Algo abollados, pero bien dentro de lo que cabe – marco un doliente Logan, quien apenas comenzaba a recobrar conciencia y fuerzas para levantarse - ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

\- Fui yo – aclaro la duda Marina

\- Vimos la señal de auxilio y vinimos lo más pronto posible – aun en tono de alarde, Pen Pen marcaba con orgullo su acción – y tal parece que llegamos a tiempo

\- Supongo que solo nos falta ese de allá – Cruloc señalo al Nidoking, quien falto de expresión mantenía los ojos cerrados de frente a los jóvenes exploradores

\- Sí, pero no bajen la guardia, recuerden las palabras de la Maestra Xiu, ya nos sorprendieron a mí y a Marina

\- Si atacamos los cuatro a la vez, tendremos más oportunidad para derrotarlo – con gran confianza, Pen Pen dio un plan simple que parecía no tener fallas - ¿Qué dices Cruloc?

\- ¡A peleaaaar! – Grito a gran pulmón Cruloc mientras cargaba contra el enemigo acompañado por sus amigos en grito de guerra.

Todo apuntaba a que asestarían los cuatro ataques juntos, pues el Nidoking no se movía ni un ápice, pero era obvio que nada sería así de fácil y los reclutas lo sabían bien. Llegado al punto en el que el impacto parecía inminente, el enorme enemigo azoto con devastadora fuerza un golpe de **Fuerza Bruta** directamente sobre el punto donde estaba parado, creando una gran onda explosiva que lanzo a los cuatro reclutas hacia atrás a gran distancia.

\- Ja ja ja ja **¡ AJA JA JA JA JA JA !** – reía fuerte y pesado el gran Nidoking, creando una sensación de temor que solo aquellos que vivieron al filo de la muerte han experimentado, haciendo caer la confianza de la mente de los jóvenes exploradores - ¿enserio creen que podrán contra mí? No por nada he ganado el título de "poderoso y siniestro tirano"

En un desesperado intento por reducir su miedo y hacerse de confianza para enfrentarlo, Pen Pen y Cruloc arremetieron con sus mejores técnicas, pero fue en vano al verse ante un oponente de tal magnitud. Contrarrestando el **Cabezazo de Hierro** de Pen Pen con un potente **Testarazo** que la mando disparada contra el cuerpo de Marina y esquivando el **Puño Enfocado** de Cruloc y arrojándolo con un potente ataque de **Megacuerno** contra el cuerpo adolorido de Logan.

La diferencia de fuerzas era innegable, a cada paso que avanzaba el enorme Nidoking los reclutas sentían más cerca su fin. Fue así que, al estar en la distancia suficiente, el tirano arremetió un único ataque de **Fuerza Bruta**. Para los reclutas este era el fin de todo, no había manera de contrarrestar semejante brutalidad, pues ninguno poseía un ataque lo suficientemente rápido o fuerte como para desviarlo siquiera, cerrando los ojos se propusieron a aceptar el final de sus vidas. Un momento paso, pero el golpe nunca llego a su destino, y al abrir los ojos se encontraron con la figura del Profesor Maximus quien detenía con un solo Puño imbuido con aura del ataque **Corte** **Psíquico** el corpulento brazo del enemigo, impidiéndole asestar su último ataque.

En un rápido retroceso del enemigo, entraron en el lugar los otros tres profesores, siendo Xip-Vip y Xiu quienes pusieron a salvo a los reclutas para después tomar su lugar junto a los otros para encarar al enorme enemigo frente a ellos

\- Vaya vaya…ahora si me siento importante, el equipo explorador elite en persona, mejor conocido como "los cuatro grandes" – el Nidoking, usando un tono de burla y sarcasmo, comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, pero a pesar de sus palabras en su comportamiento corporal comenzaba a notarse una ansiedad propia de una presa - maestros de la exploración y entrenadores certificados de alto rango…un honor que sean ustedes quienes están aquí…o quizás el honor sea…de ustedes…por estar en mi presencia

\- Caligul…cuanto tiempo ha pasado – Vurtoc, tomando la palabra inicial en contestación, parecía conocer al enemigo desde hacía mucho tiempo antes - … ¿lo recuerdan chicos?

\- Como olvidarlo bebe – Xiu, con su ya conocido tono sexi, también aporto un comentario que aumentaba en los reclutas la sensación de haberse perdido algo importante – nunca se olvida un desertor como el

\- _Cinco primaveras atrás si mi memoria interna no falla, aunque en aquel tiempo todavía eras un Nidorino, tan solo un recluta más…uno muy obstinado…y por lo que puedo ver...eso no ha cambio en lo absoluto_

\- ¡ callen ya, no saben nada de mí! Según ustedes yo no tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser miembro de su gremio, pero eran ustedes los que no soportaban que mi poder fuera mayor al de ustedes. Por eso decidí salirme, para demostrar que yo supero por mucho el poder y fuerza de cualquiera de ustedes – ya todo había quedado claro, así como con el compañero Druddigon expulsado el primer día de clase, este sujeto había sido parte de una generación anterior de exploradores, solo que él había desertado por su propia voluntad - … ¿y tú? ¿No dices nada…principito M?, ¿o debería seguir diciéndote profesor Maximus?

\- Nada hay que decir sobre quien honor no posee, siempre falto de voluntad y de la verdadera fuerza que requiere un explorador…solo vergüenza podría comentar al respecto. Pero…no soy de los que les gusta lamentar la leche derramada.

\- **¡ JA JA JA JA JA !** …nunca cambias M…pero te equivocas, porque desde que me fui me he vuelto el pokémon más fuerte de todos…y ahora se los demostrare

Una de las batallas más cortas y sorprendentes que pudieran recordar los reclutas había comenzado. Caligul, abalanzándose en frenesí completo hacia sus antiguos maestros, estaba decidido a mostrar todo su poderío. A la orden de "maniobra 5", los maestros se esparcieron por el campo en un orden aparentemente pensado, y anticipándose a los movimientos de Caligul, Vurtoc dio un par de palmadas cercanas al rostro de su oponente, logrando una gran **Sorpresa** en su iniciativa y negándole una reacción de ataque. Acto seguido a esto, Vurtoc se agacho de golpe dejándole paso a Xip-Vip para entrar con un **Gigaimpacto** en todo el vientre, haciendo que este se arrodillara solo para recibir un golpe directo en el rostro desde debajo de la tierra con un movimiento de **Excavar** cortesía de la Sensei Xiu, lo que lo elevo por los aires de manera estrepitosa. Sin poder apenas reaccionar, Caligul fue recibido en el aire por un poderoso **Puño de Trueno** descendente cortesía de Maximus, quien había tomado impulso gracias a la rápida y potente incorporación de Vurtoc creada por una inhalación profunda y repentina, obligando a Caligul a bajar de nuevo con gran fuerza. En un movimiento aún más rápido, Maximus preparo un **Puño de Fuego** ascendente que de momento no parecía tener sentido, pero cuando Xiu aplico una **Cambio de Banda** desde el suelo el movimiento cobro su razón de ser. Al cambiar de lugar Xiu con Maximus éste estuvo en el punto exacto para recibir de lleno con su **Puño de fuego** al oponente, obligándolo una vez más a subir, solo que esta vez de forma diagonal. Para adornar completamente la maniobra, los cuatro maestros soltaron un ataque conjunto de cuatro movimientos a distancia, todos dirigidos hacia el oponente; Vurtoc con un potente ataque de **Estruendo** , Xip-Vip con su conocido **Triple Ataque** , Xiu con un **Auraesfera** y Maximus con un ataque de **Corte Psíquico** , creando así una técnica conjunta que todos los reclutas creían única de leyendas, la llamada "Punta de daga" y terminando todos en una formación de batalla que parecia mas una pose de superhéroes.

Así de rápido como empezó, así también acabó, Caligul yacía en el suelo completamente noqueado y para adornar su estado actual se marcaba de manera obvia una parálisis por carga estática, cortesía del **Triple Ataque** de Xip-Vip. Completamente asombrados por tal desplante de poder, los cuatro compañeros se acercaron eufóricos por la victoria de aquel encuentro. La alegría no les duro mucho, ya que el profesor Maximus detuvo su avance dejando en claro con un enorme **Puño de Fuego** asestado con rabia en el suelo, demostrando una vez más que no estaba contento con la desobediencia de los allí presentes.

\- …¡¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa jóvenes Logan y Marina?!

\- …Bueno – Marina, quien no podía ocultar en ninguna manera, intentaba articular algunas palabras – nosotros…solo…

\- ¡se dan cuenta de la falta tan grave que han cometido, esta acción es considerada como desacato ante un superior y se castiga duramente en el gremio! – Maximus ya entrado en un estado de total rabia y usando su poder Psiquico para hacer notar en eco mental su voz advirtió a los dos reclutas que comenzaron semejante embrollo - ...¡les advierto que esta acción no se deberá de repetir jamás en el futuro! **¡ FUI CLARO !**

\- …(perdone maestro) – Logan solo pudo contestar agachando la cabeza, con una voz apenas perceptible para los que estaban cercanos a el

\- … está bien joven, solo no… - no bien terminado de hablar Maximus, fue interrumpido por un comentario de su alumno

\- Pero…no puedo prometerle eso

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Si entre a los exploradores fue en pro de mi voluntad, de mi código propio de honor…ayudar al necesitado sin importar el costo que implique – levantando el rostro y con un tono decidido y firme, Logan respondió sincero a sus principios lo que él pensaba - …si tuviera que decidir entre mi puesto como explorador y salvar una vida…entonces creo que sería despedido de los exploradores en el momento

\- Usted nos dijo maestro el mismo día que lo conocimos "Es mejor la muerte que la eterna sombra de la mentira de creerse ser sin nunca alcanzar el ser mismo" – asestando un punto crítico, Pen Pen por fin ganaba en razón al profesor más severo que hubieran conocido – …así pues, aunque nos conozcamos física y mentalmente, sería una falta mayor en contra nuestra…negar nuestros propios principios, estaríamos negando nuestra propia esencia

\- Como exploradores, aun siendo solo reclutas, nuestro principal deber es con la comunidad pokémon – Cruloc, quien pocas veces se vio decir algo que no fuera pretensión, ahora se unía a sus compañeros en defensa de sus ideales – y nuestro verdadero valor no está en seguir reglas, sino en hacer lo necesario para ayudar a otros…abecés, sin importar las consecuencias que implique esto

\- Le pido una disculpa por haberle faltado al respeto al no cumplir con sus órdenes Profesor – Añadió Marina a la conversación solo para terminar de objetivar la idea – pero no hay disculpa que valga cuando no cumplimos nuestro deber como exploradores.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente en aquel momento, pensativo a ojo cerrado sobre lo dicho, el profesor se mantuvo inerte ante lo planteado en ese momento. Súbitamente, Maximus cambio su faz a una desencajada cara de rabia, alzo su Puño cargado en Electricidad y en un segundo realizo el ademan de querer golpear a los cuatro alumnos a manera de castigo, acción que tomo por sorpresa tanto a reclutas como a profesores creando una sensación mayor de miedo y angustia que obligo a los cuatro jóvenes a cerrar los ojos y abrasarse entre sí. Paso un momento de silencio…pero…nada parecía ocurrir, y al abrir los ojos allí frente a ellos se encontraba el puño aun relampagueante del profesor que en un solo movimiento apago su poder y levanto un pulgar en un ademan de aceptación total a sus alumnos.

\- …ningún maestro…podría pedir mejor grupo de alumnos…estoy orgulloso de ustedes jóvenes reclutas – a pesar de que estas palabras de Maximus eran alentadoras, esto no pudo evitar que los cuatro amigos cayeran de rodillas ante el alivio de saberse vivos aun, y reincorporando su porte de líder y su postura erguida tan típica de Maximus, confeso ante ellos la razón de su orgullo – a su corta edad, han descubierto la verdadera naturaleza y propósito de un explorador

\- Ciertamente preciosuras – Xiu recalco uniéndose al orgulloso discurso de Maximus – nosotros como maestros podemos entrenarlos, educarlos, inculcarles todos nuestros conocimientos

\- Pero al final –Vurtoc, quien no podía quedarse atrás, también se unio al discurso – son ustedes mismos los que deben aprender que ser un explorador va más allá de ser un fuerte, resistente e inteligente pokémon entrenado para toda situación

\- _Un explorador basa todo su razonamiento y existencia en la labor social de salvaguardar a aquellos que necesitan de ayuda, y comprenden también el valor que significa tener un compañero. No buscan la fuerza o el poder, sino que son conscientes que es en equipo y por su equipo que es posible realizar este noble deber_

\- Más aun a ello, comprenden y crean vínculos entre sus compañeros que los fortalecen entre sí mismos, haciendo del equipo una fuerza imparable ante toda adversidad con el único propósito de servir, una causa tan noble como nobles son los partícipes de ella, eso es ser un explorador, y eso es de lo que se vale su honor – Con el orgullo por los aires, los cuatro amigos celebraron las palabras de sus maestros tomando una postura portentosa y orgullosa, como si los nombraran héroes en ese mismo momento - …pero lamento decirles mis queridos pequeños…que aun así es considerado desacato, y tendrán que llevar un juicio marcial…ante la cámara de los sabios.

Una vez más con el ánimo por los suelos, los jóvenes se dispusieron a dejar el bosque antes de que cayera la noche. Los dos pequeños fueron acompañados por los profesores Maximus y Xiu para evitar más problemas, Logan había preguntado a Pen Pen por sus demás compañeros quien respondiera avisando a los demás para reunirse de nuevo, todos habían acordonado el área creando una zona segura para evitar que otros pokémons salieran heridos o se metieran en la pelea. Mientras tanto, el profesor Vurtoc lanzaba una señal amarilla al aire en llamado de las autoridades locales para aprender a la pandilla derrotada, quienes habían sido buscados desde hacía ya una primavera por una cantidad bastante grande de faltas acumuladas.

El viaje de regreso a la arboleda fue menos alegre de lo esperado, todos regresaban con la idea de que tendrían que sobrellevar un juicio marcial por sus faltas en la expedición, no faltaban las especulaciones de las sanciones que esto les podía repercutir; desde expulsión hasta castigos físicos tortuosos, desde encarcelamiento hasta destierro, incluso llego a tal grado la paranoia como para que alguien sugiriera que la sanción por sus actos seria la ejecución publica, algo que poco o nada se había visto anteriormente. El tiempo de arribo llego y los informes de la misión se entregaron para el juicio que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche. Bajo cargos de desacato en una misión, insubordinación y otras cosas que algunos consideraron como exageradas, fue juzgado toda la clase de reclutas, siendo los más directamente afectados Logan y Marina por ser quienes llevaron a cabo la mayoría de las faltas en la expedición.

(nota: para agilizar más las cosas entre los sabios usare el mismo término de SD y SI anteriormente usados, para quienes no sepan de que se habla aquí por favor lean unos capítulos atrás y sabrán a lo que me refiero)

\- (SD) frente a lo presentado ante este juzgado, por los cargos ya descritos

\- (SI) es nuestro deber preguntarles, ¿cómo se declaran ustedes?

\- … - Logan, quien junto a Marina se presentaban justo enfrente de toda la corte, dando un paso al frente y con sinceridad respondieron ante tales acusaciones - ¡culpables!

\- (SD) las faltas cometidas, según lo describe el reporte de la misión entregado por los profesores a cargo de la misión

\- (SI) son de un peso mayor, y el castigo como tal es en igual medida. Sera aplicada de igual manera para todos los reclutas presentes – un silencio sepulcral invadió toda la sala, ninguno de los reclutas se atrevía a reclamar, solo pudieron juntarse todos y en un abrazo grupal esperar el veredicto de los sabios

\- (SD) sin embargo, bajo el análisis de las circunstancias dadas en favor de la misión y los resultados recabados al término de la misma

\- (SI) es en parte justo equilibrar dicha sanción en igualdad de condición a los resultados positivos que se han obtenido del informe

\- (SD) haciendo entonces ahora mención de ellos, resaltan el éxito de la misión en turno

\- (SI) el rescate de una joven Emolga que también resulto exitoso

\- (SD) la captura de una peligrosa pandilla de forajidos

\- (SI) y la obtención de un proveedor personal de manzana dulce gigante y hiervas y bayas medicinales por parte de las zonas de Bosque Frondoso y Pradera Soleada

\- (SD) para la manutención de los insumos requeridos en el gremio de Arboleda Prima – en ese momento no quedaba claro para los reclutas, ya que ninguno de ellos había hecho ningún trato comercial en la zona del manzano. Al voltear Logan y Marina con sus profesores, estos intentaban disimular sin éxito la acción ya marcada, excepto por el profesor Maximus quien no mostraba cambio alguno de su comportamiento, aunque Marina alcanzo a notar un aumento ligero en su sudoración y una ligera arracada que le dejaban saber que fue participe también en el acto.

\- (SI) por lo que la condena se verá aminorada de la siguiente forma

\- (SD) todo el grupo deberá cesar sus clases por un periodo total de siete amaneceres y siete anocheceres

\- (SI) en los que acoplados en equipos de dos estudiantes, brindara trabajo social especifica durante el lapso en el que el sol aun brinde su luz

\- (SD) los trabajos serán asignados cada día a diferentes equipos, esto por solo un periodo de seis amaneceres

\- (SI) el séptimo amanecer se les permitirá tenerlo libre para descansar y reponerse para continuar sus estudios en la Academia Primal

\- (SD y SI) Así queda designado entonces

Una vez terminado, después de hacer su acto de luces y desaparición como cuando recién llegaron Marina y Logan, todos los presentes en el juicio se retiraron a sus habitaciones para descansar y preparase para cumplir su condena. Antes de irse a dormir, Logan y Marina fueron hasta la habitación de los profesores para preguntarles algo que paso durante el juicio.

\- ¿Jóvenes? – Siendo Maximus quien respondiera a la llamada de la puerta, le era extraño ver tan tarde a los dos reclutas fuera de la habitación de los profesores - ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

\- …bueno profesor – Marina tomo la iniciativa, y aunque se notaba nerviosa en su hablar su semblante denotaba mucha alegría - …solo, queríamos decirles que…ammm

\- Gracias profesores – Logan había cambiado por completo la idea principal de preguntarles sobre lo último dicho a favor de ellos durante el juicio – …por ayudarnos allá en el juicio

\- Preciosuras, realmente nosotros no los ayudamos del todo

\- Después de todo cadetes, de no haber estado en ese lugar y salvado a esa pequeña, los pokémons de la zona no hubieran reconocido el potencial de los exploradores

\- _Y como consecuencia conclusa de los actos según la regla de acción y reacción, no hubiéramos obtenido ningún tratado de comercio con la zona descrita previamente_

\- Así que considérenlo como parte de las acciones valerosas que fueron capaces de hacer, nosotros solo tomamos partido para beneficio del gremio…y de ustedes mismos

\- _Después de todo, que sería de un profesor si no ve por el bienestar de sus allegados alumnos, no podrían llamarse profesores en primer lugar_

\- Mientras estén aquí como alumnos, es nuestra prioridad velar por su seguridad amores míos, y si está en nuestras manos hacerlo.

\- Tengan por seguro que el señor M, el comandante Xip, la teniente X y yo los estaremos protegiendo a cualquier costo

\- He de agregar además al comentario del Mayor V que, a causa de lo ocurrido, acaban de darnos siete días libres a mí y a mis compañeros – todos los profesores comenzaron a reírse de la broma, que sin quererlo también marcaba una verdad de la que ninguno de los alumnos se había dado cuenta

\- …bien merecidas según pienso yo – Marina declaro en un intento de alago, siendo poco después interrumpida por Pen Pen y Cruloc, quienes los habían buscado desde hacía ya un rato

\- ¡¿entonces?! – Pen Pen, mostrando total curiosidad y una actitud de fanática o admiradora hacia sus profesores reflejada en una mirada llena de brillo, planteo el comienzo de una duda aun en el aire

\- ¡¿"los cuatro grandes"?! – era Cruloc quien terminaba de formular la duda, y aunque difícil de creer el también mostraba admiración por algo más que no fuera el mismo, aunque bien justificado después de hacer recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Caligul, prestando pie para que Marina y Logan se unieran en su mirada de admiración como quien espera oír una historia de aventura por parte de las leyendas vivas.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar para el grupo allí reunido, continuando después con algunos relatos dentro del dormitorio de los maestros, historias del tiempo en que los cuatro maestros formaban parte activa del gremio de exploradores en los campos de aventura y misterio, historias de viejos amigos…y nuevos amigos que se forjaron en la adversidad. Historias…de cómo cada miembro se conoció, para formar parte de lo que con el tiempo fue declarado un equipo de leyendas y del como terminaron, decididos por voluntad propia, a entrenar a las nuevas generaciones de exploradores, de triunfos llenos de orgullo entre las filas de egresados así como de las vergüenzas desertoras y expulsados como el caso de Caligul, pero eso ya es material para otro tiempo, para otras historias.

CONTINUARA…


	5. La guarderia

**_Capítulo 4: La guardería_**

Al día siguiente al juicio, muy temprano por la mañana, se asignaron las tareas para cada equipo de dos reclutas en pos de llevar acabo su sanción. Muchos de los reclutas creían que como tal el castigo había sido muy ligero para los problemas que se habían causado y el tamaño de responsabilidad que estas habían conllevado, pero también era cierto que ninguno de ellos pudo haber previsto que los "fuerza bruta" estarían en las cercanías de la zona de misión, por lo que quizá y es debido al azar que los sabios no tomaron con tanta dureza el problema.

El sol aún no había despertado en el oriente cuando todos los reclutas salían a sus quehaceres sociales para empezar su labor una vez que saliera el sol como el castigo designado lo mandaba, siendo estas labores solamente mientras el sol mantuviera su luz en la bóveda celeste. Para nuestro equipo favorito la tarea del primer día parecía algo muy aburrida y simple, consistía en brindar apoyo en la enfermería del gremio por asuntos de suma importancia, no parecía que fuera a ser muy problemática después de todo.

\- ¡Buff, hoy será un día muuuuuy largo! – exclamo Marina, sintiendo el pesar de un ajetreado y aburrido día de oficina y papeleos

\- Agradece que es así nuestro castigo, según tengo entendido nos pudo ir mucho peor – reclamo Logan en tono serio, agradecido por lo ligero del castigo, ya que se había enterado por equipos experimentados que habían estado en la asignación de tareas que inclusive los hubieran podido mandar a pena administrativa de veinte latigazos con el látigo cepa con espinas de un Roserade

\- Si si si lo entiendo…pero acéptalo…para nosotros que no hemos tenido un solo día sin acción, aun siendo que esta proviniera de las clases, el trabajo de oficina nos comerá el ánimo en poco tiempo

\- Yo lo tomo como un descanso, una pausa de tanta emoción…incluso los más grandes equipos requieren uno de vez en cuando ¿no?

\- Supongo que…podría tomarse así

La enfermería como tal no se encontraba dentro del gremio según se dice por el tamaño que posee, esta se localiza al pie de la pendiente que lleva a los Acantilados Ventosos donde se erige todo el Gremio y la Academia. La enfermería era un edificio de buen tamaño al parecer echa de arcilla blanca erigida en forma de semi-cúpula y pintada en tonos rosas, blancos y adornada con dorado, asemejando un poco a la insignia base de los exploradores cuya forma era un huevo de dos tonos con alas doradas.

Arribando al albor del día, Logan y Marina pudieron identificar a las encargadas sin ningún problema, ya que anteriormente las habían visto por su participación en los eventos más recientes y por haberles entregado sus insignias cuando ellos recién entraron a la academia; una Blissey de nombre Emma quien según les informaron es la más joven de las tres encargadas, una Meganium de nombre Bianca, a simple vista la mayor de las tres y que por alguna razón siempre parecía tener los ojos cerrado, y una Audino de nombre Mary quien se encargaba de dirigir la enfermería en su totalidad

\- ¡Reclutas Logan y Marina reportándose para la labor asignada superiora Mary!– formalmente se presentó Logan frente a la encargada Mary, mientras las otras dos encargadas reían en voz baja y se retiraba a sus tareas

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días mis pequeños y jóvenes pokémons – respondió Mary de forma pasiva y amable, su voz solo se podía comparar a la tierna voz de una madre que llama con cariño a sus crías, dejando una sensación de calidez hogareña a todo aquel que tuviera el placer de escucharla hablar

\- Muy buenos días enfermera Mary – Marina se presentó de un modo más informal y amistoso sin dejar de lado su respeto por la profesión de la encargada – nosotros somos el equipo asignado el día de hoy para apoyarles en lo que necesitan

\- Oh claro mis pequeños, aunque los esperábamos un poco más tarde sinceramente

\- La asignación fue desde el alba hasta terminado el ocaso del día de hoy – Aclarando las razones de su puntualidad, Logan intentaba quedar bien – es mejor estar antes para poder realizar nuestra labor con la mayor efectividad posible

\- Oh cariño, cuanta seriedad mi pequeño y joven Luxio

\- Perdone por no presentarnos, mi nombre es Marina y este es mi compañero de equipo, su nombre es Logan

\- Un placer estar aquí señorita Mary

\- Oh no, el placer es todo mío mis dulces amores – respondió Mary con una referencia en ademan muy femenina y respetuosa – aunque insisto que es muy temprano para que estén aquí, seguramente no han descansado apropiadamente y eso no es bueno para la salud de ustedes jóvenes exploradores

\- ¿pero nosotros…? – Logan intentaba mantener su postura profesional, pero el poder maternal que poseía la voz de la enfermera Mary era abrumador. Sin dejarlo apenas terminar sus palabras la enfermera logro dominar por sobre la voluntad de ambos exploradores principiantes

\- Insisto mis pequeños, ustedes son muy jóvenes para estar madrugando tanto, sus cuerpos aún están en pleno desarrollo, deben cuidarse y respetarse para poder obtener toda su fuerza como es natural

\- Bueno si ¿pero…? – Marina intento sin éxito contrarrestar el poder de labia que poseía Mary en contra suya, más la dulce y tierna voz la sobrepasaba en sobremanera, y una vez más sin dejar terminar las palabras de sus ayudantes, Mary insistió en su idealismo como enfermera de cuidar en su totalidad la salud de sus allegados

\- No hay pero que valga mis dulzuras, ustedes deben cuidarse bien si pretenden ser exploradores de primera, mientras este yo aquí no permitiré que ustedes se descuiden de esa manera – decía Mary mientras los guiaba con sus dotes naturales de liderazgo maternal por los pasillos de la enfermería, deteniéndose ante una enorme sala muy colorida – pueden dormir aquí en la guardería, junto a los demás pequeñines, después de todo será aquí donde nos apoyaran el día de hoy. Cuando sea tiempo de empezar sus labores mi buena amiga Bianca los levantara e instruirá en sus puestos.

\- Buenos días jóvenes – saludo en tono igual de maternal la cuidadora Bianca, aunque su voz se asemejaría a la de una abuelita cariñosa. Bianca se encontraba en una orilla del cuarto rodeada de muchos pequeños pokémons, y aunque no todos eran de especies bebe si eran todos lo suficientemente pequeños para ser considerados crías – encantada de poder conocerlos

\- Reclutas Logan y Marina re… - Logan aún mantenía su postura en términos simples "profesional", pero sería Mary quien bajara de nuevo su fría firmeza con su maternal dulzura

\- Oh deja ya esa formalidad por el amor a Xerneas, aquí todos estamos en familia, confíen en nosotras y trátenos como iguales mis queridos y jóvenes exploradores.

\- …bueno…es que – Marina, en un intento por conseguirle a Logan la oportunidad de ser lo profesional que buscaba verse, dirigió unas palabras halagadoras – es difícil cuando se admira al Pokémon… no tratarla con el respeto que se merece

\- Que dulce de su parte mis queridos jóvenes – Bianca en pleno rubor por el alago agradeció por las palabras tan motivadoras – pero nos sentiríamos mejor si nos hablan de "tu", así sabríamos que confían plenamente en nosotras

\- …está bien, nos ganaron señoritas – Dándose por vencido en su intento de verse como todo un explorador, Logan cedió a las dulces palabras de Bianca y Mary

\- ¿señoritas dices joven? – pregunto Emma, quien entraba en ese momento a la guardería – estos chicos comienzan a agradarme mucho

\- ¿Verdad que si Emma? Son atentos, respetuosos y muy bien portados, pero tanto Bianca como yo les hemos insistido que deben descansar, la jornada será larga y deben tener todas sus energías

\- Hagan caso a las superioras Bianca y Mary, créanme cuando les digo que a ellas no les ganaran nunca cuando de cuidado se trata

\- Estoy de acuerdo – cediendo al igual que su compañero, Marina también dio paso al cariño que las encargadas les brindaban – y…¿Dónde podemos acomodarnos entonces?

\- Justo aquí, junto a los pequeños – Mary preparo, junto de la pila de descanso que habían echo todos los pequeñines para dormir, un par de camas de un material muy suave y muy confortable, casi se podía jurar que apilaban nubes para que se pudieran acostar allí mismo – Bianca, ¿puedes darles un poco de ayuda por favor querida?

\- Con mucho gusto Mary – Apenas dicho esto, La señora Bianca dirigió un ligero sonido a manera de **Silbato** con una hoja, causando somnolencia en los dos exploradores y finalmente el sueño profundo – así podrán descansar mejor

\- Y lo necesitaran – decía en un tono entremezclado de sarcasmo y broma Emma – sobre todo para lidiar con los pequeños de la guardería

\- Y en especial esos tres del "Equipo Peque" Emma, procura que duerman bien Bianca, nosotras dos atenderemos las emergencias del momento hasta que ellos dos despierten y puedan ocuparse de los pequeños.

\- De acuerdo Mary

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En profundo letargo, Logan podía dilucidar un paisaje imposible; praderas soleadas de pastos en color blanco como plata pura, cielos totalmente oscurecidos como si de un abismo se tratara, arboledas a la lejanía dejaban entrever una hojarasca en tonos carmesí y troncos en color carbón de los que se podían ver desprenderse una bruma espesa. Por mucho que lo analizara no aparentaba un incendio, esa bruma parecía una corrupción que demacraba la esencia viva de la misma naturaleza dejando el tronco en retorcido aspecto, un estado fácil de determinar cómo peor que la muerte.

De pronto en su cabeza se presentó una voz que con resonante eco dijo "el tiempo llegara", después vio desprenderse del centro del negro bosque un poderoso rayo carmesí, en cuyas orillas ennegrecía hasta un tono morado tan oscuro y de aspecto enfermizo adornado por una estática escarlata, partiendo el cielo por la mitad y llenándolo de grietas en tonos escarlata muy brillantes. Una vez más, la voz se hizo presente diciendo "estate reparado joven Logan" dejando a continuación una imagen de pesadilla, un enorme par de ojos completamente rojos totalmente desencajados y llenos de rabia, y a los lados de este se dejaban entrever dos enormes cuernos retorcidos, uno de ellos roto por la mitad, partido y desquebrajado aparentemente víctima de una violenta batalla, del que comenzaba a salir un nuevo cuerno echo de la misma corrupción que aquejaba aquellos arboles de imágenes pasadas…después un enorme rugido y de aquella visión las enormes fauces de una bestia colosal de hocico alargado que no parecía poseer dientes pero de cuyos labios se extendía corrupción, como si su boca hubiera estado pegada por la misma y al abrir las fauces esta se estirara dejando verla como el pellejo cruelmente desgarrado de un pokémon.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Esta imagen despertó la psique de Logan que en arrebato temeroso se incorporó con tal fuerza que termino completamente de pie fuera de la enorme nube de algodón en la que descansaba, llamando la atención de una niñera de edad que feliz jugueteaba con las crías recién levantadas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preocupada pregunto Bianca ante la imagen de un agitado Logan, quien en aparente hiperventilación apenas podía reaccionar fuera de su aterrada mirada

\- …yo…yo – poco paso para que Logan pudiera retomar su conciencia, después de agitar un poco su cabeza para acomodar sus ideas retomo su postura habitual – sí, si estoy bien…solo fue…una pesadilla

\- …qué raro – Extrañada, la cuidadora Bianca detuvo por un segundo sus juegos mientras miraba al joven explorador directo a los ojos

\- ¿Qué es raro señorita Bianca?

\- Normalmente mi **Silbato** produce un sueño profundo y placentero, los sueños suelen ser muy tranquilos, hermosos pero fáciles de olvidar, eres el primero que sufre de pesadillas durante un sueño inducido por mí.

\- …no creo que sea de gran importancia, después de todo es solo un sueño

\- Y me alega que sepas tomarlo con madurez a pesar de ser tan joven – Una sonrisa se esbozó en la faz de Bianca, lo que más que alagar al joven explorador lo hizo sentir aceptado y orgulloso ¿así se sentiría entonces tener una familia? Logan no lo recordaba bien, pero agradecía la sensación de calor que crecía en su pecho - …bueno, ya es hora de comenzar las labores en la guardería, ¿puedes despertar a tu amiga por favor?

\- A sus órdenes superiora Bianca

Logan se acercó a la acolchonada cama para una tierna imagen. Su amiga dormía en posición fetal, su cara dejaba salir una ternura propia de los pokémons bebe siendo arrullados por sus madres, tal lindura reflejaba su apariencia que en cierto modo daba pena el interrumpir su placentero descanso. Aun así, Logan no era de los que dejaban abajo el trabajo ni atrás a un amigo, con leves empujones mientras la llamaba por su nombre fue su primer intento fallido de levantarla, ahora entendía el concepto que Bianca refería al decir que el Silbato daba un sueño "profundo". Intento una vez más a levantarla con pequeños empujones, solo que esta vez lo hizo con el hocico esperando que la humedad en su nariz produjera algún efecto el su compañera acuática, pero lo único que provoco fue que Marina se volteara y lo abrazara por el cuello, como si de un muñequito afelpado se tratara su melena abundante, dejando al pobre de Logan ruborizado por la acción. Un poco excesivo pero eficaz fue su tercer intento, aprovechando el contacto físico y sin poder razonar por el bochorno que le causaba estar tan cerca de su compañera y sentir su respiración en su rostro, Logan soltó una pequeña descarga electroestática que obligo a Marina a reaccionar dolorosamente, despertándola por fin con un aspecto de felpa muy marcado en todo su pelaje que se esponjo por la estática.

\- … ¿Marina?… ¿podrías soltarme por favor? – aun con el bochorno marcado con rojo en todo su rostro por la cercanía, Logan pregunto a su amiga quien aun con un poco de letargo en su pensamiento no pudo reaccionar de inmediato

\- Yaaaawn…ñam ñam, ¿ya es hora de…? - fue hasta un momento después cuando Marina pudo reaccionar a los eventos actuales, dándose cuenta de la enorme cercanía que Logan tenía con su rostro, y aventándolo estrepitosamente solo pudo decir con gran nerviosismo - ¡LOGAN… ¿Pero…qué crees que estás…haciendo? ¿Por qué te me acercas de ese modo mientras duermo?!

\- ¡no espera…yo no…solo…no es lo que…! – Captando muy por encima la insinuación de las palabras de su compañera, Logan se puso nervioso y trato de explicar la situación, siendo entorpecido por su propio bochorno _(aclaro que todo lo que está unido por un guion en secuencia es para marcar que lo dice todo junto y sin pausas, para permitir leer bien lo que dice)_ \- ¡esque…ya-era-hora-de-empezar-y-solo…yo…trataba-de-despertarte-pero-tú-no…yo…yo…hay esto se ve muy mal!

\- Ok ok ya tranquilo…creo que alcance a entenderte un poco, te agradezco que tú me…- Marina si logro entender lo que logan decía tan rápida y nerviosamente, pero fue distraída por una imagen que como hembra pokémon detestaba ver sobre sí misma, su pelaje todo esponjado - **¡ ¿PERO QUE RAYOS LE PASO A MI PELAJE? !**

\- Bueno…cof* cof*…- Logan intentaba explicar lo sucedido de manera sincera, pero con miedo de las represalias – cuando…intente…levantarte…me abrasaste y…bueno…pues…se me salió…algo de…estática… y pues…eso…paso – Logan miraba al lado opuesto de la habitación intentando evitar nerviosamente el contacto visual con Marina, pero como un magneto que atrae a los metales su mirada se vio atraída de manera circular por el borde superior de su órbita ocular hasta posarse en la mirada de su compañera, que tenía una clara apariencia de completa molestia que lo intimido por completo. Ojos entre llorosos de coraje, las mejillas infladas por lo que parecía un grito contenido, los hombros tensados hacia arriba con fuerza y los esponjosos brazos rígidos y terminados en sus extremos con los puños cerrados, todo ello solo aparentaba en ella el deseo de querer destrozar a Logan por lo que le había hecho - … ¡amm!… ¡¿Marina?!

\- ¡Cómo-pudiste-Logan-eso-no-se-le-hace-a-una-dama-mírame-nada-mas-parezco-un-algodón-naranja-gigante-no-vuelvas-a-hacerme-algo-así-pero-como-se-te-ocurre-que-malo-eres-si-no-fueras-mi-amigo-ahora-mismo-te-mataba-pero-ya-me-lo-decía-mi-madre-que-todos-los-machos-eran-así-de-insensibles-sin-importar-la-especie-pokémon-que-sean-nunca-piensan-en-lo-que-hacen-pero-que-sepas-que-Arceus-no-dejara-esto-así-como-si-nada-esto-es-un-atentado-contra-mi-belleza-que-sepas-que-tengo-derechos! – en una impresionante demostración de gritos sin necesidad mayor a una exhalación de aire contenido, Marina comenzó a dar golpes leves pero constantes y rápidos a ojo cerrado sobe la cabeza y espalda alta de Logan, logrando rebajarlo a un ovillo en el suelo que protegía su rostro y sus órganos internos ante la furia de una dama lastimada en su orgullo, pero sobretodo en su belleza

\- **¡OK OK!** ¡ya entendí pero por favor para ya! – Logan trataba de hacer retroceder a su compañera sosteniéndola con su cola por la zona estomacal, tratando desesperadamente de quitársela de encima sin éxito, aunque los golpes no lo lastimaran - ¡auxilio superiora Bianca, quítemela de encima por favor!

\- ¡ja ja ja ja! Ok ya basta jovencita – Después de una larga y sostenida risa por parte de la cuidadora Bianca y los pequeñines de la guardería a cortesía de Logan y Marina, separo Bianca con sus **Látigos Cepa** a Marina levantándola en el aire mientras aun hacia pucheros y ademanes de golpes rápidos al aire como si aún golpeara a Logan, dándole espacio y tiempo suficiente a Logan para esconderse detrás de la cuidadora como un cachorro temeroso – se ve que son grandes amigos ustedes dos, pero basta de jugar que tenemos algo de trabajo que hacer – depositando a una aun molesta Marina en el suelo y haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a Logan hizo uso de una estrategia que siempre funciono con las crías - ¿Logan? ¿cómo se dice?

\- …lo lamento Marina…fue un accidente – después de haber dejado todo su orgullo y dignidad en cero absoluto, logan se disculpó en un tono sincero pero marcado como si de una cría regañada se tratara

\- Bien echo pequeño Logan… ¿y tú Marina?

\- …si como sea – vocifero Marina aun haciendo pucheros con los brazos entrecruzados y mirando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación como quien no quiere realmente disculpar a quien la ofendió

\- ¡¿Marina?! – Bianca subió un poco su tono, dejando caer una severidad única de una abuelita y haciendo sentir regañada a una molesta Marina

\- ¡esta bieeeeen…te perdono Logan!

\- Así me gusta – Bianca una vez más mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de haber terminado esta disputa de la mejor manera – muy bien mis pequeñines, los dejare a cargo de Logan un momentito mientras llevo a Marina al tocador para que cepille su lindo pelaje

\- ¡si señorita Bianca! – contestaron en unísono tono todos los pequeñines

\- Te los encargo mucho Logan. Vamos Marina – en calmada petición, dejo dicho la cuidadora Bianca mientras llevaba a Marina a cepillar, la cual solo pudo voltear y sacar la lengua en una infantil rabieta

\- Cuente conmigo superiora – decía Logan contestando de manera ligera, y contestando también a la mueca de Marina con una ligera lengüita de fuera en un gesto de Ups muy chistoso que logro sacar en Marina una risa pequeña

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

El trabajo encargado a los dos jóvenes no era muy demandante, hasta la hora del desayuno se trató únicamente de ordenar para los niños el cuarto siguiente asignado y procurarlos hasta que sus padres acudieran por ellos. En su mayoría los que allí se encontraban era hijos de exploradores del gremio quienes dejaban a cargo de la guardería a sus crías mientras salían de exploración o hacían labores por la villa, otros más eran hijos de comerciantes o trabajadores de la misma villa quienes mientras trabajaban no podían cuidar de los pequeños. Los casos más escasos pero a su vez más tristes eran unos pocos huérfanos que habían llegado a Arboleda Prima como huevos abandonados, traídos por exploradores para salvarlos de su cruel destino, nadie sabía con exactitud si era abandono como tal o que los padres habían sido exterminados por otros pokémons, pero a ninguno de ellos se les negó la oportunidad de vivir en comunidad dentro de la villa y del gremio, permitiéndoles desarrollarse como pokémons sanos.

Durante el desayuno ocurrió un evento que ninguno de los dos exploradores tenia por previsto, de repente un carrito de meriendas salió despedido por una explosión hacia la puerta con gran fuerza sin ninguna razón lógica aparente, tomando por sorpresa a todos los que estaban en ese momento desayunando, este carrito impactaría con potencia descomunal la puerta causando caos en la zona de almuerzos. En un rápido movimiento Logan le indico a Marina que se subiera en él y con un **Ataque Rápido** rebasaron al carrito con facilidad, Marina se situó frente al carrito y contrarresto la inercia del carrito con su **Chorro de Agua** sobre la placa frontal de este para frenarlo de poco en poco hasta dejarlo completamente quieto.

\- ¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo gigante anaranjada?! – grito mientras salía del carrito un pequeño Togepi con unos lentes oscuros en su cabeza, seguido por una Smoochum y un Magby – ese era el escape perfecto

\- ¿disculpa? – Extrañada, Marina apenas y podía asimilar las cosas que estaban pasando

\- ¡escape sorda, escape! ¡Acabas de costarnos la libertad completa!…tu…tu… ¡grandísima gorda!

\- **¡ ¿COMO ME DIJISTE? !**

\- **¡GORDA!**

\- **¡HUUUUUUY TE VOY A…!** – Marina estaba más que dispuesta a estrangular al pequeño, de no ser porque las encargadas y Logan intervinieron en ese mismo momento para evitar una confrontación

\- Oh por Arseus y Xerneas, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – Mary fue la primera en llegar al lado de los reclutas para pedir la explicación de lo ocurrido

\- Este cochecito de meriendas estuvo a punto de impactar con la puerta de entrada – Decía Logan intentando digerir los acontecimientos presentes – aparentemente estos pequeños intentaban escapar usándolo de ariete

\- ¡Y nos habríamos salido con la nuestra de no ser por estos chicos entrometidos!

\- No de nuevo peques – Bianca, siendo la última en llegar debido a su edad y aparentemente la mejor informada de las tres encargadas, discutió con los tres pequeñines por sus acciones – ¿que necesito hacer para que puedan entender que son muy jóvenes aun para salir a explorador?

\- ¡no crean que nos detendrán en esta prisión adornada de colorcitos, porque el equipo de exploración Peque vive de la aventura y se nutre con el peligro! – muy decidido en sus palabras y con gran entusiasmo declaro el pequeño Togepi frente a todos los mayores allí presentes mientras tomaba poses y hacia ademanes con sus manos - ¡La justicia es nuestro legado, la incertidumbre nuestro combustible y la exploración nuestro motor! ¡por eso somos luz entre las sombras, día ante la noche, leche dulce ante esa pasta rara y amarga que le dan a las crías para crecer y que te deja todo pegajoso el paladar, somos leyendas, somos legado, somos!

\- ¡Big Bi! – dijo El Magby mientras moviéndose de un saltito por encima del Togepi y posando como para la foto mostrando según el poderío al flexionar sus brazos y encorvar su cuerpo

\- ¡Jeny! – acompaño la Smoochum dando un ligero giro al estilo valet y terminando en pose de modelo de bayas caras de a besito

\- ¡ y Chipi! – Terminando las presentaciones añadió el Togepi mientras saltaba sobre una caja de galletas que estaba sobre el carrito, quedando así por encima de sus dos compañeros visualmente hablando

\- ¡ y juntos somos el equipo explorador Peque ! – en unísona exclamación se unieron los tres desde sus poses de película barata de superhéroes, presentando así su ideal de equipo de exploración algo singular

Antes de que más cosas sucedieran y ya molesta por lo ocurrido, Bianca aplico un sonante y directo **Silbato.** Diferente al dulce sonido que durmiera a Logan y marina esta vez parecía ir con mucho rencor o frustración, dejando a los tres completamente noqueados del sueño derribándolos justo donde estaban posando, lo que solo podía significar que la misma Bianca tenía experiencia con este grupito en especial de crías y que además colmaban su paciencia hasta puntos críticos. Emma llevo a los tres pequeños haciendo uso de su **Poder Psíquico** hasta las camas del dormitorio, una habilidad que no esperaban los reclutas ver en una Blissey pero que no era ajena para ellos, para que los tres se calmaran allí esperando que al despertar estuvieran mejor sincronizados con las actividades de la guardería. Bianca no cabía en si misma de la vergüenza que esto había significado, y en una constante reverencia se disculpaba con los dos reclutas y a la vez les daba las gracias por evitar una catástrofe.

\- Eso…fue raro, ¿no crees Marina?

\- Dime Logan, ¿es cierto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿estoy gorda?

\- …ammm – Típica pregunta con trampa que ningún macho sabe responder adecuadamente sin importar la especie, dimensión o caricatura del que pueda salir, Logan en especial estaba temeroso de responder inadecuadamente por lo sucedido anteriormente con su pelaje, así que pensando más de cinco veces intento llegar sin éxito a una respuesta correcta según la situación - …mmm…no

\- Te vi te quedaste pensativo

\- Claro que no

\- ¿Porque tardaste en responder?

\- Ammm…bueno porque

\- ¡no puede ser!… **¡SI ESTOY GORDAAAA!** – comenzó a sollozar Marina, triste ante la idea de que su compañero la creyera gorda

\- ¡no como crees…tú…te ves muy bien, eres…muy hermosa, preciosa!

\- Snif*… ¿me llamaste preciosa? – Marina pasaba de manera completamente tajante de estar sollozando de tristeza a estar abochornada y nerviosa por las dulces palabras de su compañero

\- Bueno…yo…- ahora Logan había quedado atrapado entre la red de palabras que el mismo había tejido, típico de todo barón nervioso donde sea que fuere que existiere – si…digo…bueno…mejor…déjalo así

\- ¿Cómo que déjalo así? A una dama jamás la debes dejar nada mas así

\- Ya olvídalo Marina

\- ¡No ahora me dices lo que me querías decir! – (este tipo de discusiones suelen alargarse demasiado y los que tienen pareja estable sabrán entenderme. Por el bienestar de la historia y para que no se alargue más de lo que será me daré la libertad de cortar un poco esta parte, si de alguna manera esto los decepcionara… ¡bueno! La vida es decepcionante ¿no lo creen?)

Emma y Bianca, siendo las que frecuentan más la guardería, les contaron a los jóvenes el problema que se había presentado con este particular grupo que se hacía llamar "equipo Peque". Resulta que los tres son huérfanos, pokémons que llegaron como huevos en las alforjas y mochilas de los exploradores al encontrarlos abandonados en zonas lejanas. Aunque siempre se les ha tratado como a todas las crías estos tres pequeñines tenían a querer salirse de la guardería para explorar el mundo sin tomar en cuenta los riesgos de sus acciones, casos como caos en la zona comercial, una estampida de Tauros e incluso un evento muy recordado cuando los tres de alguna manera extraña lograron crear zumo de bayas en el pozo que suministra a toda la aldea, para tomar no hubo problemas pero cuando se trataba de acicalar o limpiar resultaba un desastre. Era imperativo entonces para los dos reclutas al escuchar esto que debían estar bajo vigilancia todo el tiempo para seguridad de ellos mismos y de los que estuvieran alrededor de ellos.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

El día paso rápidamente, para cuando el sol había recorrido la mitad de su camino en el cielo la mayor parte de las crías habían sido recogidas y unas pocas más llegaron para ser cuidadas, dejando bastante bacía la guardería en comparación de cuando Logan y Marina arribaron al lugar. Aprovechando esto, Logan y Marina acordaron justos aumentar la vigilancia sobre el equipo Peque en favor de la tranquilidad, pero al parecer no hacían más que jugar ellos tres solitos apartados de los demás, sin ninguna actividad sospechosa visible.

\- (¿Qué hacemos Chipi? No nos quitan la mirada de encima) – Decía Big Bi en baja voz mientras según el simulaba el jugar con unos bloques de construcción que lo distraían más de lo que él quería aparentar

\- (No podremos salir si tenemos a esos dos gigantes sobre nosotros todo el tiempo jefe, la exploración parece más difícil que comerse un plato entero de verduras) – añadió al reclamo la Smoochum mientras jugaba con una muñequita Clafery

\- (Tranquilos muchachos…todo esta fríamente calculado) – Chipi, con mucha seguridad y recostado arriba de un Ponita de madera, afirmo de tal manera que parecía ya tener un plan listo para poder salir – (esto será más fácil que comer un pokelito de chocolate doble con leche…preparen solamente algunas cosas para salir, ya saben, solo lo necesario; frazaditas, biberones y cremita para el sol)

\- (¿Puedo llevarme a mi muñeca jefe?)

\- (… amm… está bien Jeny, pero asegúrate de que no se caiga de la mochila, iremos muy rápido y no miraremos atrás…seremos libres muchachos)

\- (Libres al fin) – en un arrebato de emoción, Big Bi golpeo sin querer con su colita una caja musical detrás de él haciendo que se escuchara una música infantil bailable entonada por campanitas

\- ¡Uuuuuuuuuh! – tanto Big Bi como Jeny se vieron atraídos por la irresistible musiquita

\- Lo se chicos, es genial esa música…aunque lo diga yo mismo – Chipi intentaba contener sus ganas de bailar, mientras se incorporaba meciéndose en el Ponita de juguete y observaba a sus compañeritos bailar incontrolablemente al escuchar esa música, lo cual no fue pasado por alto ante los ojos de los reclutas que se miraron entre si haciendo evidente la situación.

Pasó un largo rato, y no hubo ningún movimiento perceptible por parte de los tres pequeños que hiciera sospechar a los reclutas de nuevos planes de escape, además de que también tenían que prestar atención a los requerimientos de los otros poco pequeños que estaban en su custodia en ese momento. La guardería poco a poco se fue vaciando, tanto que llego a un punto en el que solo había en ella los huérfanos y unos pocos a cargo de la misma, la señora Bianca había tenido que dejar la guardería un momento para ayudar a un grupo de visitantes que fueron atacados por una colmena de Beedrills que se habían alojado en la Arboleda con bambúes que se encontraba por la entrada norte, por la que alguna vez habían cruzado rumbo a la Villa los jóvenes amigos, así que de momento solo quedaban al cuidado de la guardería los dos reclutas, abriendo una oportunidad única para los del equipo Peque, para intentar salir.

\- Llego el momento chicos…inicien el plan

\- Entendido jefe

\- Va que va Chipi

En un segundo, la pequeña Jeny comenzó a llorar de manera descontrolada atrayendo la atención de Marina, mientras que un ruido cercano a la ventilación atrajo la atención de Logan ya que había una figura que era muy parecida al Togepi Chipi. En cuanto Marina levanto a Jeny en **Llanto Falso** y Logan estaba muy cerca de la figura quien resultara ser un señuelo de **Sustitución** , se desato el caos en la guardería. Big Bi salió de un lado de Logan y arrojo una **Bomba de Humo** en el rostro de Logan, dejándolo completamente en penumbras y dificultando su reacción por la ceguera momentánea, al darse cuenta Marina volteo su atención hacia Logan, dejándola desprevenida ante un enorme **Lengüetazo** de Jeny, que logró paralizarla por la grotesca sensación fantasmal. Culminando la maniobra, Chipi salió con una carriola de entre los juguetes recogiendo a sus dos compañeros y dejando con cada recluta un **Presente** que exploto tomándolos completamente desprevenidos e incapacitados de responder el ataque de alguna manera, terminando con un **Presente** directo en la puerta que la abrió a la fuerza de par en par, permitiendo la graciosa huida de los tres peques.

\- ¡Al fin salimos Jefe!

\- Nunca dudes de tu líder Jeny

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de acción ahora Chipi?

\- Que bien que preguntas Big Bi…iremos al comedor por algunas provisiones para poder salir a explorar

A gran velocidad, los tres Peques entraron al comedor en busca de alimentos y alguna otra cosa que según su criterio les podría ser útil en su aventura. A paso veloz tomaron bayas, algunos manteles, unos cuantos biberones, entre otras cosas.

\- ¡Jefe, Big Bi…miren lo que encontré! – con gran emoción y alegría, Jeny llamo a sus amigos para que se reunieran junto a ella en la nevera

\- ¡ HUUUUU ! – en unísono tono, los tres exclamaron ante la sorpresa que se escondía en la nevera, una enorme bandeja de Pokelitos de chocolate con caramelos de leche de Miltank de tan apetitosa apariencia y aroma, imposible para unos críos el dejarlos atrás

\- ¡Tenemos nuestro tesoro mis amigos, a la aventura entonces! – una vez habiendo recogido los pokelitos y todo lo demás, los tres salieron por la puerta trasera del lugar con grandes deseos de aventuras

\- …pero… ¿por dónde es la aventura Chipi?

\- Si Jefe… ¿a dónde iremos?

\- Ammm…- Chipi comenzó a pensar, realmente ni el esperaba que resultara bien el plan, pero ahora debía decidir hacia donde irían de excursión – porrrrrrrr… ¡el bosque norte!, por allí será nuestra aventura, en marcha chicos – así, los tres peques salieron a paso apresurado, o lo más que les permitían sus pequeños pies, en lo que ellos creían seria la aventura más grande de su vida, sin imaginar en los peligros en los que se estaban metiendo.

Mientras que esto sucedía, dentro de la clínica las cosas comenzaban a tensarse. No paso mucho tiempo antes que acudieran a ayudar Emma y Bianca atraídas por el sonido de las explosiones, encontrando al entrar una puerta dañada, a unas crías asustadas, a dos reclutas en el suelo aun confundida por la explosión, y la falta del caótico equipo Peque.

\- Por el amor de los Luvdisc, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – Ema fue la primera en cuestionar la tan extraña escena que presenciaba, esperando que los reclutas pudieran darle una explicación

\- ¡Hug!…nos…tomaron por…sorpresa – Logan apenas y podía articular palabras debido al dolor que le dejara la explosión y la exposición de sus ojos al humo directo

\- Fue el equipo Peque… ¿no es así? – Bianca ya sospechaba de lo ocurrido, y mientras asistía la parálisis de Marina con su **Aromaterapia** se hacía a la idea de que una vez más habían salido de la guardería los Peques – con cada intento esos pequeños se vuelven más listos, no entiendo su obsesión por ser exploradores a tan corta edad

\- ¡Hig!...bueno, al final ¡Hig! No dejan de ser críos, llenos de fantasías por los que ¡Hig! consideran como Héroes…yo misma lo entiendo – Marina, aun bajo el efecto de la parálisis, intentaba ver desde un punto de vista personal lo que en términos simples era el fanatismo de los peques a la aventura, ella misma no hace tanto tiempo estaba entusiasmada por pertenecer al gremio de exploradores

\- ¡Este no es el mejor momento para que ellos salgan a explorar, se nos informó que un enjambre de Beedrills se han movido a las cercanías de la Villa, y los Beedrills suelen ser muy agresivos con los intrusos! – Emma estaba más preocupada por el bienestar de los críos que por sus acciones en ese lugar

\- Debemos movernos rápido, antes de que salgan heridos ¡Marina, tu y yo iremos rumbo al norte! – Logan como de costumbre tomo la iniciativa para buscarlos – Superioras Emma y Bianca, búsquenlos en la Villa y en el gremio, si los encuentran manden una señal al cielo y atiendan los demás deprisa a ella

\- Muy bien joven Logan – Bianca, tomando con sus **Látigos Cepa** a Emma, salió con velocidad rumbo al pueblo no sin antes detenerse para avisar a Mary lo sucedido

\- ¿crees que estén muy lejos Logan?

\- No lo sé Marina…pero debemos encontrarlos lo antes posible…quien sabe lo que podría pasarles si salen de las cercanías de la villa

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Dentro de la arboleda de Bambues, ya cansados y hambrientos, los tres críos detuvieron su avance para poder tomar un refrigerio antes de aventurarse a lo desconocido.

\- Eres lo máximo jefe – vitoreaba el gran plan de huida Jeny mientras sacaba los tan aromáticos y dulces pokelitos de chocolate para merendar

\- Te volaste los pañales con esa idea Chipi – Big Bi apoyaba al cometido de merienda calentando los biberones para tomar leche tibia

\- Gracias chicos, pero no olviden que también se los debo a ustedes…aunque más a mi idea en realidad…igual no hubiera servido sin sus habilidades – Chipi, en tono orgulloso y algo ególatra, agradecía en cierto modo también a sus compañeros mientras colocaba un mantel en el suelo para poder merendar – un brindis muchachos, por nuestra libertad

\- ¡por la libertad! – los tres peques, chocando sus biberones, celebraron a una sola voz su éxito

Mientras merendaban, el dulce olor de los pokelitos comenzó a atraer compañía no deseada, uno a uno se acercaban sigilosamente los Beedrills en táctica de emboscada, con el único propósito de establecer su autoridad y posesión de los bienes de los críos, especialmente…los pokelitos de chocolate.

Tarde fue que los pequeños se dieron cuenta de los invitados no deseados a la merienda, y con sus bocas llenas de chocolate era seguro que serían blancos directos de todo el enjambre, lo que los obligo a juntar las espaldas, esperando que no fueran a atacarles

\- ¿jefe?

\- ¿Qué hacemos Chipi?

\- Ammmm….no lo se

\- Dulce dulce dulce dulce dulce – Todos los Beedrills en tiempos dispares pero en coro eco-sonante alzaron la voz evidenciando sus intenciones

\- Ustedes…son intrusos – el más grande entre el enjambre de Beedrills, el líder de la colmena, dirigió su aguda voz de insecto a los pequeños, seguido de un eco de todo el enjambre repitiendo su última palabra – a nosotros no nos gustan los intrusos…en nuestro territorio

\- ¡Amm…nosotros…solo íbamos…de paso amigos! – con los nervios alterados y el miedo plausible en todo su semblante, Chipi contesto a su agresor con la esperanza de que este desistiera su agresión

\- Y en nuestro territorio…todo lo que hay…es nuestro…incluyendo…esos pokelitos

\- …¡a que son los!….si es por los pokelitos no hay tanto problema… ¿verdad chicos? – Chipi volteo esperando que sus amiguitos lo apoyaran, solo para encontrar una escena de los dos peques restantes recién terminándose los pokelitos con la intención de no dejárselos llevar, con un semblante de saber que acababan de cometer el peor error de ese día al menos - …ta tatan, es el fin

\- Se arrepentirán todos por meterse con nuestras pertenencias – el enorme líder Beedrill comenzó el ataque con una enorme ráfaga de **Doble Ataque** , seguido por toda la colmena entera

Los peques Jeny y Big Bi solo pudieron abrazarse y cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor de semejante lluvia de **Dobles Ataques** , de unos pequeños huérfanos a alfileteros Pokémon era lo único que podían esperar sus pequeñas mentes. El sonido de todos ataques rebotando en un campo de fuerza atrajo de nuevo la atención de los peques lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos una vez más, allí frente a ellos su líder Chipi se encontraba levantando con todas sus fuerzas una **Protección** , tan efectiva y fuerte como para repeler el masivo ataque de sus agresores. Semejante desplante de poder dejo al pobre de chipi muy agotado, pues aunque capaz de usar un ataque tan complejo como lo es Protección también era muy joven y poca era su práctica en movimientos de tal magnitud.

\- Quizás pudiste evitarnos una vez…pero eso no se podrá repetir

Una vez más la colmena entera realizo su ataque masivo, pero esta vez Chipi estaba muy cansado como para poder realizar la misma maniobra de nuevo, en esta ocasión los dos compañeros de Chipi se acercaron para abrazarlo a él también, y con temerario semblante se mantuvieron firmes ante la masa de agujas que se acercaban, como quien acepta su final con honor y en paz absoluta con todo. A tiempo se vio llevar un **Chorro de Agua** y una ráfaga plateada de una **Cola de Hierro** que ayudaron a repeler las suficientes agujas como para que los pequeños libraran con vida la agresión, dejando únicamente una zona circular intacta donde se encontraban los pequeñines a salvo, y alrededor de esta un área devastada por aguijones de **Doble Ataque** , Marina y Logan habían llegado justo a tiempo para proteger a los pequeñines.

\- ¿Están bien pequeños? – Marina reviso rápidamente a los críos mientras que Logan mantenía su vista fija en los agresores

\- Si señorita Marina – fue Jeny quien respondiera a una preocupada Marina, mientras que Big Bi levantaba a su amigo Chipi de a caballito

\- Chipi solo está agotado, nos protegió a todos

\- Marina, no podremos contra tantos, esta situación está fuera de nuestras posibilidades

\- ¿Huida deslizante entonces?

\- Como lo practicamos en clases… ¿lista?

\- Cuando digas compañero

Una tercera ráfaga no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez aprovecharon los cinco para dar un salto Hacia atrás evitando el ataque y llevándose a los peques a brazo o de a caballito para poderse mover rápidamente. Logan, con una potente **Cola de Hierro** , desprendió un pedazo de un Bambú grueso justo de detrás de ellos, abriendo también en el centro un hueco, y colocando a los pequeñines en ella a gran velocidad se montaron todos, y con uso de su **Aquajet** Marina impulso desde el centro del bambú a manera de trineo propulsado por agua sobre las zonas de césped.

\- Necesitare de su ayuda Equipo explorador Peque – Dijo logan a los pequeños, ya que aunque ya tenían algo de entrenamiento sobre estas situaciones también era cierto que no podían manejar todos los inconvenientes ellos dos solos – resguarden la parte frontal del bambú, destruyan rocas u obstáculos que puedan detenernos y avisen a todo el que pueda encontrarse delante de nosotros, yo cubriré la retaguardia y daré caza a los Beedrills que intenten alcanzarnos… ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?

\- … ¿nosotros? – los peque no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, si bien no eran exploradores aun si eran requeridos por alguien del gremio, esta era la primera vez que los Peques podían decir que estaban siendo parte del Gran Gremio de Exploradores de Arboleda prima, y principalmente Chipi, aunque agotado, era el que con orgullo respondía a la petición – ¡Cuente con nosotros Superior Logan!

\- ¡a sus puestos entonces!

\- **¡ SI SEÑOR !** – en coro los tres peques respondieron con gran emoción

Con gran entusiasmo y colocando toda su voluntad en la misión, tanto los peques como los reclutas se dispusieron a llegar lo más pronto posible al abrigo de la villa, donde si bien no huirían de los Beedrills mínimo tendrían a los pobladores y al gremio de su lado para poder aguantar el ataque. Logan, usando las destrezas practicadas durante las clases, mantenía a los Beedrills y sus ataques a raya desde atrás del Bambú a base de **Colas de Hierro** y **Chispazos** , procurando siempre mantener sus ataques fuera del alcance de Marina para no lastimarla. Desde el frente los peques, aunque no tan diestros como logan, hacían lo posible para despejar el camino, siendo Big Bi quien avisaba a los transeúntes del bosque por medio de un **Chirrido** , Chipi destruía rocas y obstáculos del suelo a base de **Presentes** y Jeny retiraba ramas y bambúes con su **Lengüetazo**.

La maniobra estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, los exploradores estaban por salir del bosque rumbo a la villa sin que nada pudiera detenerlos, pero al salir del enramado de Bambúes y setos jamás esperaron que estuvieran algunos Beedrills esperándolos de frente. En la confusión de la sorpresa, Chipi uso su movimiento **Metrónomo** , saliendo por sorpresa un movimiento de Rocas Afiladas, esto despejo a los Beedrills pero también creo frente a ellos un obstáculo que no les era posible evitar o destruid por la velocidad que llevaban, dejándolos a distancia considerable de la villa y frustrando las intenciones de un santuario.

No falto mucho antes de que los Beedrills les dieran alcance, tapizando todo el lugar con sus figuras por el cielo y rodeándolos a manera de tornado de Beedrills, encerrándolos en una cúpula impenetrable e inquebrantable en la que con suerte entraba algo de luz del atardecer.

\- Interesante….me han sorprendido – El enorme líder se acercó de entre la nube arremolinada de insectos, ovacionando con tono sarcástico las acciones de los exploradores – pero ya deberían de saber…que nada se escapa a un enjambre entero de Beddrills…este es el fin del camino

\- Esto no pinta bien Logan – Marina estaba muy preocupada por su situación actual, y aunque se colocaron a los lados de los peques tratando de cubrirlos era cierto que no podrían resistir a semejante turba de insectos

\- …no tenemos opción, deberemos de pelear… ¿Listos peques?

\- ¿Qué? – Jeny, indignada por la insinuación, levanto un reclamo por la sola mención de meter a pelear a unos críos - ¿en verdad esperas que nosotros pelemos?

\- Lamento decirlo pero Jeny tiene razón superiores, somos solo críos, ninguno tiene la capacidad de pelar

\- Aunque pudimos ayudar antes, no somos tan fuertes como para poder hacer frente a esta situación, Jeny y Big Bi tienen razón con eso

\- …siempre ha sido así peques…pero según tengo entendido…jamás los detuvo eso ¿verdad? – Logan acababa de dar en el punto clave, aun siendo solo críos ellos habían logrado cosas que ninguno esperaba que fueran capaces

\- Después de todo ¿Cuantas veces han logrado salir de la guardería? Incluso nos lograron noquear a nosotros dos, dos aspirantes avanzados de explorador – Marina se unió a los halagos para intentar incentivar el valor oculto en los críos

\- …pero

\- Ante ustedes no hay un problema peques, sino una prueba de lo que son capaces…así que les pregunto de nuevo… ¿están listos?

\- … - Chipi se quedó un momento pensativo, todo lo dicho era cierto, y ante su propia voluntad de ser exploradores el rendirse no era algo digno de ello, armándose de valor bajo sus lentes sobre sus ojos y con toda su voluntad levanto alto su voz para decir… - **¡ LISTOS PEQUEEEEES !**

\- **¡ SI JEFEEE !** – Big Bi y Jeny se unían a su líder en grito de guerra, Big bi había sacado alguna bayas y Jeny preparaba con euforia su cuerpo para lo que se veía venir

\- **¡ HACIA LAS PUERTAS DE LA OSCURIDAD MUCHACHOS !** – Logan Añadió aún más adrenalina a los ya entusiasmados pokémons que los acompañaban en la mele

\- **¡ NO DEN UN PASO ATRÁS JAMAAAAS ! –** Grito Marina uniéndose a la euforia previa a la batalla

\- **¡ ATAQUEEEEEEEEN ! –** y con este último grito proveniente del líder Beedrill se desato la batalla en desventaja de cinco aspirantes a explorador contra toda la colmena.

Dentro del domo no se hicieron esperar las oleadas de **Ataques Dobles** y **Ataques Furia** de los peones de la colmena, pero con la adrenalina a todo su potencial ante una situación de vida o muerte, cada uno de los aspirantes se había convertido en pokémons con la fuerza de un batallón entero apostándolo todo en una última pelea. Contrarrestando a cada ataque con velocidad se podían ver desde lejos los destellos de **Chispazo** , los **Chorros de Agua** , las **Ascuas** de Fuego, las explosiones de **Presente** y partes enteras de dicho tronado en forma de domo que se deformaban ante un potente sonido de **Alboroto** , demostrando con gran ahínco que aunque pocos eran lo suficientemente potentes como para poder hacer frente a la enorme desventaja de 100 a 1. Con cada ataque que lanzara la colmena se marcaba la diferencia de voluntades, pues aunque los Beedrills eran mas no poseían las razones de subsistencia que acongojaban a los exploradores, coordinados como una perfecta estación de cosecha los cinco reclutas se veían pasar de un lado al otro del domo en un festival de destellos causados por el choque de ataques que volaban de aquí para allá dentro del enorme domo. Big Bi, el mayor de los tres peques, esquivaba con gran velocidad los ataques que le dirigían con gran sagacidad mientras comía unas cuantas bayas solo para después soltar todo su poder en un devastador Eructo que aun sin ser muy efectivo lograba derribar algunos Beedrills, combinándolo con algunas **Ascuas** , **Chirridos** y **Bombas de Humo** para complementar su estrategia ofensiva; Jeny por su lado, se enfocaba en el uso de sus dos mejores ataques, haciendo bastante daño con su **Alboroto** a cantidades grandes de enemigos que se acercaran a ella, y si alguno se acercaba lo suficiente lo confundía con un **Dulce Beso** , incapacitándolo para pelear o incluso haciendo que en medio de la confusión golpeara a oros Beedrills; Chipi se lucia, pues aunque no poseía muchos ataques que se consideraran pertinentes los **Presentes** volaban por todos lados contra las paredes del domo viviente, en ocaciones sin querer curando pero mayormente explotando, y de vez en cuando ataques al azar salían de su **Metrónomo** , sacando desde un simple **Salpicón** o **Destello** hasta una poderosa **Llamarada** , por suerte para el nunca salieron ni **Explosión** ni **Autodestrucción.** Marina y Logan no se quedaron rezagados, corrían por la orilla del domo usando su **Aquajet** y su **Ataque Rápido** respectivamente golpeado cuanto Beedril se interpusiera en su camino, intercalando entre la velocidad de su carrera con **Ataques Furia, Chorros de Agua, Colas de Hierro** y **Chispazos** que ayudaron a contener de cierta manera la cantidad de Beedrills que atacaban dentro del domo.

El tiempo paso, y aunque fieros como verdaderas leyendas se podían calificar a los exploradores, lo cierto es que no hay ningún pokémon que resista tan pesada carga de batalla tanto tiempo, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer meya entre los cinco jóvenes, los cuales aunque ya se habían encargado de la mitad del enjambre se veían en la necesidad de aglomerarse al centro para poder tener un menor terreno que defender ante sus cansados semblantes. En un descuido de Logan, el líder ataco con un certero golpe de **Puya Nociva** , logrando causarle un envenenamiento leve que empezó a debilitarlo con cada minuto que se encontraba sin medicación. La situación se había convertido de mala a critica, el líder comenzaba a reducir a los reclutas con constantes ataques de Taladradoras y Puyas nocivas que a duras penas lograban esquivar o desviar, el domo lentamente se comenzaba a cerrar sobre de ellos dejándolos en un enorme predicamento.

Cuando parecía que todo se había perdido, por alguna extraña razón el domo comenzó a alentar su movimiento, se dispersaban los Beedrills como distraídos por una fragancia en el aire tan dulce que los dejaba en un trance, en un éxtasis completo flotando en el aire sin moverse de sus lugares o incluso algunos que caían al suelo por tan agradable esencia. Llegando al lugar venían las señoritas Emma y Bianca atraídas por los desplante de la batalla que con facilidad se distinguían en las lejanías, y era justamente Emma quien distraía a los Beedrills con su Dulce Aroma para darle la oportunidad a los demás de salir del domo.

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien jóvenes?! – Bianca era la única que podía hablar, ya que Emma estaba muy concentrada en su movimiento que de hablar perdería el control en el mismo

\- La mayoría de nosotros, pero Logan fue envenenado – Marina se acercó cargando en su espalda a Logan, quien no presentaba tan buen semblante como los demás, el veneno ya había hecho daños en el

\- O por Arseus… ¡Oh oh! – Emma se había distraído por el impacto de ver a un subordinado en tan mal estado, dejando su ataque de lado y permitiendo a los Beedrills reincorporarse

\- ¡¿Cuantos más osaran meterse en nuestro territorio?! – el líder comenzaba a hablar cada vez más molesto, y parecía ser capaz de desatar la guerra allí mismo sin ningún remordimiento – ¡tendremos que arrasar con la villa entera, así nadie entrara a nuestros dominios otra vez!

\- Disculpen mis gentiles caballeros – En ese momento, hizo acto de presencia Mary, quien con su acostumbrada faz pacífica y maternal dirigió su dulce voz a los enfurecidos Beedrills - no era nuestra intención molestarles mis queridos amigos, si pudieran dispensarnos a nosotros y a los pequeñines por todos estos problemas se los agradecería de todo corazón

\- ¡osan perturbar nuestra paz, invadir nuestro territorio, comerse nuestro alimento y atacar a los nuestros! – el líder ahora si parecía estar en el límite de la furia total, pues poco a poco su tono amarillo comenzaba a tornarse naranja - ¡ y tienen el descaro de venir a pedir nuestras disculpas después de todo lo que han hecho, y ¿pretenden que unas simples palabras pagaran todo eso?! ¡sépanse que pagaran con sangre cada una de las ofensas hacia mí y mi colmena…comenzando con esos tres enanos! ¡ **A LA CARGAAAA** !

La ráfaga no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez fueron las tres encargadas de la enfermería, quienes usando sus habilidades, contrarrestaron con esta agresión. Bianca con sus **Látigos Sepa** creo una defensa-escudo giratoria que repelió por completo las púas que se dirigían con ella, Emma no se esforzó mucho y detuvo en seco algunas con su ataque **Psíquico** , y Mary, haciendo uso de una asombrosa destreza y sin usar movimientos únicos de su especie, repelió a gran velocidad las púas con sus propias manos. Así estuvo durante un largo rato en el cual solo los Beedrills parecían agotarse, y no fue hasta que el líder dirigió un ataque directo a una desprevenida Jeny que se alejó del grupo para recoger su muñeca Claffery que se le había caído durante la pelea. Como todo líder que se respete, Chipi logro ponerse a tiempo frente de Jeny para recibir el impacto pretendiendo desviarlo con su **Protección** , pero era muy tarde para levantar el ataque y tuvo que optar por recibirlo por su amiga, lastimándolo de sobremanera al ser tan solo un crio.

Lo que aconteció después fue digno de las peores pesadillas de cualquiera presente, al hacer impacto el ataque de Doble Aguja del líder se levantó una enorme nube de polvo que detuvo toda actividad de ataque, al disiparse esta, la vista de un pequeño Togepi tumbado en el suelo con una enorme herida de aguijón sobre él y una Smoochum intentando despertarlo fue muy desalentador. En Mary algo se había roto desde dentro, pues su semblante dulce y tierno de matriarca se había disipado ante una desencajado rostro de ira y locura desenfrenada, una viciada y pesada aura comenzó a apoderarse del campo de batalla emanando como origen de la misma Mary quien con temblores de desesperación y rencor vengativo dirigió una mirada fulminante al líder, quien podía ver en sus reducidas pupilas las puertas del mismísimo reino de Yveltar abiertas de par en par adentrándose a un mundo de desesperación, terror indescriptible y sobretodo dolor fuera de los limites naturales.

\- **¡ TU…TUUUUUUU !** – la dulce voz de Mary había cambiado en su totalidad, de ese tono dulce y suave ahora parecían ser tres voces y cada una peor que la anterior; una muy aguda y desencajada mente desquiciada, otra tan grave y profunda como la oscuridad eterna del final de los días de la existencia, y la tercera, una voz femenina demencial solo posible entre pesadillas, todas hablando al unísono como quien es poseído por los albores de la fuerza primigenia maligna, tomando forma de un grito eco sonoro que lograba helar la sangre de aquel en su presencia - **¡ COMO TE ATREVEZ A LASTIMAR A UNO DE MIS PEQUEÑOOOOS…TUUUUU…DESAPARECERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !**

Sin dar tiempo de reacción ante tan aterradora escena, la señora Mary comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire cada vez más profundas entre bufidos que comenzaron a crear dentro de su boca un destello muy potente de energía acumulada, terminando por un enorme grito de poder que libero todo ese poder en un potente e impresionante **Hyper Rayo,** con el que haciendo un barrido completo sobre la colmena extermino a todos los Beedrills restantes que los reclutas no pudieron vencer tapizando el suelo con sus cuerpos sin conciencia, solo para terminar soltando el restante poder en una columna de energía dirigida completamente en vertical hacia el cielo, creando un remolino de nubes y polvo lanzándose por encima de la misma bóveda celeste.

Un tiempo transcurrió después que el ataque terminara, Mary respiraba profundo y fuerte como quien ha hecho un gran esfuerzo. Mientras ella retomaba el aliento, Emma restauro la salud de Chipi con su movimiento de **Amortiguador** y Bianca curaba el envenenamiento de Logan y el estrés de todos con su **Aromaterapia**.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeño Chipi? – Pregunto Emma a un adolorido Chipì que recién recuperaba la conciencia

\- Me…duele la barriguita

\- Estarás mejor pronto… ¿Cómo vas Bianca?

\- Un momento más y el veneno quedara neutralizado Emma

\- …eso…fue espeluznante – Marina fue de entre los jóvenes la primera en reaccionar a lo ocurrido, temblando del escalofrió que tal presentación de poder le causo

\- Tranquila –Bianca, siendo la mayor entre las tres, intento calmar a Marina platicando viejas experiencias – no es la primera vez que sucede, Mary suele ser muy sobreprotectora y cuando se enoja pierde totalmente los estribos, pero sigue siendo la misma cariñosa enfermera de siempre después de eso

\- Hug* …Me cuesta creer, que es de la misma Superiora Mary de quien hablamos – Logan apenas se comenzaba a recuperar de su envenenamiento, pero era incapaz aun después de verlo de asimilar lo que había ocurrido

\- Pocas cosas hacen estallar a la enfermera Mary – Emma, aun siendo la más joven en la enfermería, ya estaba muy bien informada sobre la condición de la enfermera

\- ¡Oh Arseus todo poderoso! – Mary por fin había regresado a la normalidad que tanto agradaba a los de la villa, y asustada por lo que podía vislumbrar frente a ella exclamo preocupada - ¡no me digan que volvió a suceder chicas!

\- Asi es superiora…pero, le debemos nuestra seguridad, gracias – Marina, aunque aún muy asustada, agradeció por la ayuda crucial que fue la enfermera

\- Hay como lo siento chicas, jóvenes y pequeños, debió de haber sido algo muy aterrorizante…y hay muchos heridos aquí…será mejor que llamemos a algunos pokémons para que nos ayuden a llevarlos a la enfermería y poder tratarlos

\- Me encargo superiora – Marina saco una semilla bengala verde, y arrojándola al aire con su chorro de agua se vislumbró una explosión acuosa fluorescente en tonos esmeralda que atrajo la atención de exploradores al lugar, ya que ese color significaba asistencia médica para los pokémons pertenecientes del gremio de exploración

\- Muy bien, mientras tanto tenemos que regresar a la enfermería, se hace tarde y tenemos que llenar el informe de su trabajo muchachos

\- De acuerdo superiora Mary – Logan respondió levantándose con mucho esfuerzo

En el camino de regreso a la enfermería fue inevitable encontrarse de camino con grupos graduados de la academia que asistían a la señal de emergencia médica, informados por la señorita Mary de lo ocurrido se pusieron en marcha para llevar a los heridos Beedrills a la enfermería para su pronta recuperación, y entre los exploradores principiantes no existía más que el silencio, pensantes de lo que había ocurrido y los errores que los habían llevado a tan peligrosa situación.

No paso mucho antes que el cielo se oscureciera, y con los primeros rayos de la luna bañando los claros de alrededor de la Villa Arboleda Prima llegaron a la enfermería los ocho pokémons, algunos aun en silencio por las cosas que habían sucedido recientemente, principalmente los peques.

\- ¿Qué les parece ir por una malteada al comedor mis pequeños? – invito con tono alegre y despreocupado Mary, esperando que esto animara un poco las mentes de los cansados chicos – una malteada siempre ayuda después de un día de aventura, acompáñame Emma

\- Si superiora Mary

\- Fue un día de locos, pero al menos todo termino bien ¿no Logan? – Marina, agotada y aporreada, intento romper con la tensión del momento con algo de platica

\- Ciertamente compañera…esto de ser explorador te deja agotado la mayor parte del tiempo

\- Suerte que Vurtoc nos entrenó físicamente, que sino no ¡ja! no hubiéramos resistido ni la mitad

\- Y no olvides los entrenamientos de Sensei Xiu, Xip-Vip y el maestro Maximus, sin la preparación no creo que nos pudiéramos considerar ni siquiera como aspirantes – las palabras de Logan y Marina llegaron a los oídos de Chipi, quien no dejaba de pensar en el peligro que corrieron todos ese día por sus necedades, y acongojado por la culpa no pudo resistir el impulso de…

\- Chicos…nana Bianca

\- ¿Si pequeño Chipi? – Bianca, quien llevaba sobre su espalda a los tres pequeños desde que regresaron de la batalla, respondió al llamado de su pequeño consiente de lo que posiblemente estuviera pasando con el mismo

\- Ammm…yo…yo….perdónenme

\- ¿Chipi? – sus compañeros de equipo reaccionaron extrañados, pues esta era la primera vez que Chipi pedía disculpas abiertamente

\- Por mi culpa estuvieron en grave peligro…no debimos salir de la aldea…por eso…yo…yo – Chipi estaba al punto de romper en llanto, pero su orgullo lo detenía en parte, así que solo volteo hacia otro lado y bajo una vez más sus lentes oscuros a sus ojos

\- ¡Jefe!

\- Un explorador no es el que sale de aventura por cualquier motivo joven camarada – Logan, con voz autoritaria y firme, entablo unas palabras sinceras con Chipi en favor de su sueño – la aventura es solo parte del trabajo que conlleva un explorador en sus hombros, los verdaderos exploradores tienen como objetivo no la gloria ni la fama, sino el bienestar de otros. Es nuestro legado, nuestra ley, protegemos y cuidamos de los pokémons menos afortunados de quienes pretenda abusar de ellos.

\- Está en el deber de un explorador velar también por sus compañeros –Marina acompaño con tono seguro y confiado a Logan en su discurso – no existe explorador que se respete que trabaje solo, trabajamos en equipos para asegurar el bienestar tanto de otros como entre nosotros mismos…de otro modo, nada de lo que hacemos sería posible

\- Pero debo decirte algo Chipi, a pesar de la imprudencia y la falta que has cometido el día de hoy al salir sin permiso previo de un superior…me siento orgulloso por ti compañero – Chipi, completamente confundido por el cambio de regaño a felicitación, volteo con los ojos aun cubiertos por los lentes y manteniendo el llanto con todo su orgullo – porque…como todo explorador que se respete, supiste apoyar a los tuyos, seguir una orden y …sobre todo, no dejaste a ningún compañero atrás ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello…tienes el espíritu y voluntad que se necesitan para llegar a ser algún día un grandioso explorador, entrena, aliméntate bien, y cuando llegue el tiempo…será un honor explorar a su lado…equipo explorador Peque

Estas palabras fueron el punto de quiebre de Chipi, después de oír a Logan felicitarlo el llanto se hizo presente, no solo en Chipi sino en todos los Peques que entremezclado de tristeza, culpa e infinita felicidad. Los peques pidieron disculpas mil veces a las tres cuidadoras, pero de sobremanera a los dos exploradores por las ofensas y el ataque que sufrieron por parte de ellos, solo para pasar después a una charla sobre la aventura que habían pasado recientemente, y entre anécdotas y malteadas los ocho pasaban un muy buen rato de convivencia, avivando la amistad que ese día se había forjado entre todos.

\- ¡Y pum pum pum!, Chipi destrozaba las rocas con tanta velocidad y precisión que apenas y podíamos seguirle el paso por nuestra parte

\- Dilo por ti misma Jeny, yo logre mi parte tan bien lograda como el

\- Si solo te la pasaste usando **Chirrido** durante todo el camino Big Bi, pero me sorprendiste bastante durante la batalla, no sabía que usabas ese poderoso **Eructo** …y Jeny se veía espectacular quitando las ramas del camino en el trineo de bambú con su lengua…incluso yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de

\- ¡¿tú crees jefe?!

\- No solo lo creo, lo se

\- ¡oh oh…y y y la superiora marina que impulsaba el trino con su poderoso **Aquajet**!... **¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO!**

\- Y no olviden al líder Logan con sus poderosos **Chispazos** , el solo pudo contra cincuenta de esas cosas

\- **¡ SIIII ! ¡** fue como un fuz, y luego un zap, y luego **CABOOOM!**!

\- No es para tanto, es una técnica común entre…un segundo ¿desde cuándo soy líder he peques?

\- Desde ahora, y aquí y ahora el equipo Explorador Peque hace un anuncio, nosotros prometemos dejar la aventura y la exploración

\- Eso suena bien ¿no crees Marina? Tan solo…

\- Ahora nos dedicaremos a buscar pokémons en apuros que salvar ¡verdad equipo Peque!

\- ¡si jefe!

\- …y los perdimos de nuevo Logan

\- Pero en algo tiene razón, tienes todo el potencial de líder joven Logan, Bianca, Emma y yo lo supimos desde que te vimos tratar con la emergencia

\- …¿eso creen?

\- Sin duda compañero, tu y yo llegaremos muy lejos juntos

\- (siempre que no te esponje el cabello supongo que sí)

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Nada!… ¡aquí nomas…pensando en voz alta!

\- Esto amerita algo especial para la ocasión, les traeré unas delicias que recién me trajeron al mediodía – Mary se había retirado a la cocina en busca de un premio para los victoriosos exploradores

\- Aunque aún me preocupa la superiora Mary, (¿cómo sabemos que no se pondrá así de violenta de repente?) – Marina aun desconfiaba de la condición especial de la señorita Mary, y cuestiono la seguridad del lugar ante sus compañeras

\- Descuida, hasta ahora solo hemos conocido tres cosas que la hacen enfadar a tal punto – Bianca contesto a la inquietud de Marina haciéndole saber que aunque peligrosa, Mary tenía un gran temple que sabía mantener a flote, salvo por unas pequeñas excepciones

\- Y… ¿Cuáles serían?

\- Bueno, la primera ya la vieron, le enfurece que dañen a un crio de su guardería – Contesto primero Emma, haciendo evidente lo ya experimentado

\- El segundo método es por injusticias, ella se enfurece frente a una injusticia – Bianca parecía tener experiencia en el tema, pues su tono firme y sincero revelaba que ella había pasado ya por ello

\- …bueno, es comprensible…hasta cierto punto creo yo –Marina comenzaba a darse cuenta del espíritu justo que existía en el corazón de la señorita Mary

\- ¿Y cuál es la tercera condición? – por más que le aterraba saber, Logan tenía la curiosidad de saber todas las cosas que ponían furiosa a la señorita Mary

\- Sonara muy infantil, pero ella detesta que roben sus Pokelitos especiales – Emma termino de contar las tres condiciones, pero estas palabras causaron una reacción en los peques muy marcada, los tres escupieron de la sorpresa la malteada que estaban tomando, y con cara preocupada y el terror invadiendo su ser completo, Chipi fue el primero en preguntar

\- ¡¿Qué…tan…especiales?!

\- Bastante pequeño, son unos pokelitos de chocolate únicos que le traen desde el otro lado del mar. Suaves, dulces y muy aromáticos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Chipi?

\- ….¡yip…mami!

\- **¡ DONDE ESTAN MIS POKELITOS DE CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

\- … **¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAAN!** -ya entrado de lleno en el terror total, Logan grito a todo pulmón la acción más lógica de momento para su subsistencia, terminando su estadía en la enfermería con la deslumbrante escena de un poderoso **Hyper Rayo** vertical que iluminaba todo el cielo nocturno a través del techo de la enfermería.

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

De regreso a los dormitorios de la academia, Logan y Marina se recostaron es sus respectivas camas totalmente agotados, siendo ellos los últimos en entrar al mismo dando por completada su primera tarea-castigo. No pudieron apenas acomodarse cuando fueron abordados por la plática de todos, principalmente sus amigos cercanos Pen Pen y Cruloc.

\- ¿Y como les fue el día de hoy amigos? – Pen Pen como siempre tomaba la iniciativa de la plática, aunque el tono de pesadez marcaba que ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo aburriéndose

\- Pues…me…estuvo…– marco Logan mientras enderezaba su columna haciéndola sonar como un caramelo bajo los pies de un Mamoswine - interesante ¿no Marina?

\- Si…algo así

\- Nosotros pasamos todo el día haciendo papeleos en la zona de registros de misiones…fue una pesadilla para Cruloc y Pen Pen

\- Nosotros, grandes exploradores…detrás de un escritorio acomodando papeles…hubiera sido increíble estar ayudando en el espectáculo de luces que estuvo a las afueras de la Villa

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Marina pregunto extrañada, nunca supo nada de un espectáculo de luces a las afueras, y eso que estuvo allí no hacía mucho

\- Si, hubo un espectáculo de luces que se salió de control según dicen, muchos pokémons salieron heridos, solo se vio un destello enorme saliendo de aquella zona donde antes había una cúpula

\- Ha…si…espectáculo…muy triste lo ocurrido ¿verdad Marina?

\- Como sea, este trabajo fue la segunda cosa más frustrante que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida, ni Cruloc pudo hacerlo más emocionante

\- Y valla que Cruloc lo intento

\- ¿Cuál fue la primera? – Curiosa como siempre, Marina cuestiono por el comentario cual fuera la primera cosa que a Pen Pen habría frustrado con natalidad

\- Intentar convencer a Cruloc de que no hay bayas creciendo dentro del cuerpo de pokémons

\- ¡Cruloc jura haber visto vayas en ese Trorterra!

\- ¡eso es diferente, eso es arriba no adentro!

\- ¡Ah ja ja!, veo que fue calmo su día chicos

\- Demasiado Logan amigo…pero bueno, según me dijeron mañana nos toca la guardería – Marina y Logan se volteaban a ver de reojo al escuchar esto – será otro día aburrido con más tareas aburridas aburriendo mi aburrida semana de aburridas tareas impuestas por los aburridos ansíanos del gremio

\- …si…aburrido…muy aburrido – Logan marco un comentario con mucho sarcasmo en él, lo que atrajo la atención de sus camaradas

\- Ustedes estuvieron allí ¿cierto?...que aconsejan no se…para pasar la tarea

\- Calentamiento…mucho calentamiento – esta vez con tono muy serio y firme, logan aconsejo a sus compañeros, siendo seguido por su amiga Marina

\- Y hagan lo que hagan, no lastimen a ningún crio ni se acerquen a ningún Pokelito de chocolate allí dentro…¡jamás!

\- …¿ha?... ¿A qué se refieren chicos?… ¿chicos?

Ni bien terminaron de platicar, Logan y Marina habían caído rendidos ante el cansancio, durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas acondicionadas, esperando que el siguiente trabajo fuera un poco más tranquilo de lo que este día les había brindado, dejándose llevar por las plumas de Crecelia al mundo del ensueño mas dulce.


	6. Reconstruyedo el pasado

**_Capítulo 5: Reconstruyendo el pasado_**

Un día nuevo comienza, pero para los dos amigos no es un buen comienzo, pues aunque los curaron y atendieron bien en la enfermería después de los eventos con el "equipo Peque" no existe un tratamiento lo suficientemente bueno como para quitar el cansancio de los músculos tan rápidamente. Ya no recordaban bien cuando fue que terminaron así de adoloridos, aunque a Marina le venían recuerdos de los primeros días durante la clase de Vurtoc, y ahora agradecía por ello.

Un poco más tarde que el día anterior, pero antes del tiempo acordado, fue que llegaron a su nueva misión castigo en el segundo día de los seis pactados. En esta ocasión se les había encomendado ayudar al equipo de construcción de la Villa, a lo cual solo podían reaccionar con total resignación a un descanso o algo diferente a esfuerzo físico total.

\- Aun me duele mucho mi espalda Logan…ahora comienzo a sentir realmente el castigo que los sabios nos impusieron

\- Y lo que nos faltan Marina…apenas es el segundo día y no tenemos idea de que nos tocara mañana…centrémonos en lo que nos toca hoy y esperemos no caer desplomados por el esfuerzo

\- No se siquiera si podre esforzarme, ese enjambre fue brutal para mi lindo cuerpecito

\- Para todos, pero al final esto es parte del oficio de ser explorador…solo espero poder acostumbrarme pronto porque si es molesta la sensación de dolor

Como tal el equipo se juntaba en una cantera a las afueras de la villa por la zona noroeste, al costado de un monte, allí todos los integrantes juntaban los materiales para poderlos llevar hasta las zonas de construcción. La verdad es que no sorprendió el ver qué tipo de pokémons eran parte del equipo de construcción, básicamente se podían ver pokémons tipo luchador, en su mayoría Gurdurrs y Machoke aunque también uno que otro Hariyama, también había pokémons de tipo tierra y roca como Sanslash, Dutrios y Gravelers, visto desde fuera solo Logan y Marina destacaban por no ser de ningún tipo afín a esta profesión.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que los trabajadores del equipo se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los dos novatos y comenzaran a darles la bienvenida al grupo, aunque no todos de la manera directa como es costumbre sino que hacían bromas al respecto de sus tamaños y su capacidad para después brindarles un cálido abrazo o palabra de bienvenida, a lo que Marina respondía con sonrisas y pequeñas risitas un tanto forzadas y corteses, aunque logan solo mantuvo una cara seria con un brillo de desdén como quien no tolera una mala broma.

\- Así que ¿son ustedes los que se metieron en problemas durante aquella misión? – dio un paso al frente un enorme Machamp acompañado de un Conkeldurr y dirigió a los dos novatos con voz seria unas pocas palabras – saben que aquí no nos gustan los alborotadores y rebeldes… ¿verdad? – todo alrededor se silenció después de este comentario, y todos en el lugar dirigieron una mirada fría y acusador hacia los dos novatos, quienes no pudieron evitar sentir miedo ante tal muestra de desprecio. El tiempo pasó y el ambiente se hizo más pesado, a tal punto que Logan y Marina se habían visto reducidos por el estrés y el terror que daban semejantes moles molestas - … ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡solo estaba bromeando! Bienvenidos al equipo de construcción – el silencio se rompió para dar paso a una enorme carcajada comunal, mientras el Machamp daba a Logan una palmada que sin querer lo hizo rodar por el suelo unos pocos metros.

\- Yo soy Alost, y este bonachón es Milur – dedico el Conkeldurr unas palabras corteses a…Marina…mientras el Machamp corría a levantar al pobre de Logan con una actitud nerviosa y apenado por el incidente, disculpándose unas cuantas veces con reverencias respetuosas a un Logan que había quedado mareado por el repentino "aventón"

\- ¡reclutas Lorina y Magan… reportados para la asignada del labor superior mareo… hay que todo me da vueltas - …si…Logan…mareado, apenas pudo dar a entender unas cuantas palabras que…desde fuera no parecían tener sentido alguno

\- Disculpen a mi compañero Milur, suele olvidarse de no usar sus movimientos fuera de las horas de trabajo – Dijo Alost a Marina intentando justificar el problema en el que su compañero se había metido – ese **Puño Dinámico** perderá su efecto dentro de poco, solo…démosle a tu compañero unos momentitos y estará mejor

\- ¡Mienfoo se fue a la guerra, que dolor que dolor que pena! - …Logan…aun mareado

\- …¡¿supongo?!…hemos venido como grupo de apoyo menor para…las reparaciones de la villa, Superior Alost, solo díganos que hacer y nos encargaremos de ello señor

\- ¿superior? **¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ME AGRADA ESTA CHICA ENVERDAD!** – dijo Alost con unos pequeños golpecitos alegres al suelo – Pero por aquí todos me llaman Al querida, no me trates como si fuera un profesor de tu escuela, imagina que soy un viejo conocido o un familiar y háblame de tu, aquí todos confiamos en todos

\- ¿enserio?

\- Más que eso…es esencial la confianza en un equipo de construcción querida, porque dependemos los unos de los otros en todo momento – decía mientras señalaba amistosamente con sus enormes brazos a todo el escuadrón de construcción – tanto si es en los momentos buenos como si es en el peligro, dependemos de toda la unidad para poder estar a salvo, y más importante, mantener seguras las construcciones y labores para el bienestar de toda la comunidad en la villa

\- …vaya, me recuerdan mucho a los mismos exploradores

\- **¡WAJAJAJAJA SE PODRIA DECIR QUE SI MI PEQUEÑA AMIGA!** – marco con mucha energía y voz muy fuerte y profunda Alost, mientras sin querer dio una enorme palmada amistosa impregnada con **Fuerza** en la espalda de Marina, tirándola al suelo irremediablemente – huy…lo siento querida

\- No hay problema – marco Marina sin despegar su rostro del suelo, mas era su pena que el dolor en su rostro

Tardo un poco de tiempo para que Logan recobrara completamente la entereza mental y para que a Marina le dejara de doler su bonita cara, tiempo en el que todo el equipo se preparó para salir a trabajar poniendo a mano tanto materiales como suplementos de emergencias y alimentos para más tarde.

Mientras el sol alzaba su brillo apenas poco en el manto celeste, todo el equipo de construcción salió a la labor de construcción, al parecer había bastantes cosas que hacer en el día, se hablaba de darle mantenimiento a las rutas de comercio, reparar un viejo puente, levantar la casa de una familia de Zigzagoon que se habían mudado para levantar un negocio de casa tesoros en compañía del gremio de exploración, despejar la entrada de una mina que había sido sellada por un derrumbe y reparar el tejado de la enfermería que se había dañado en circunstancias muy extrañas…recuerdos vienen ¿no?... al menos para Logan y Marina era más que evidente la razón, pero por bien de las enfermeras mejor decidieron callar los verdaderos motivos.

\- Muy bien pequeños – dijo Milur mientras avanzaba la caravana con destino a la zona sur de la villa, donde comenzaban las rutas de comerciantes – díganme con que contamos de su parte ¿Cuáles son sus herramientas?

\- ¿herramientas? – Marina estaba algo intrigada, nadie les había avisado que ocuparían de traer herramientas

\- Se refiere a sus movimientos ¿Qué saben hacer? – Al fue quien despejo la duda de los novatos, ya que aunque era común en el argot entre ellos como constructores no era tan obvio para los que no formaban parte del equipo desde tiempo atrás

\- ¡Oh!...bueno…son más movimientos del tipo…básico…tengo **Cola de Hierro, Chispa, Ataque Rápido** y **Carga**

\- Yo tengo **Corte Furia, Aquajet, Aqua Aro** y **Pistola de Agua**

\- Mmm hmmm…ya veo

\- …si no es molestia… ¿para qué quiere saber nuestros movimientos Milur?

\- Bueno, verán pequeños – decía Milur en un tono un poco más serio de lo que se le había escuchado anteriormente – Al y yo somos los directores del equipo, capataces si lo quieren ver así pero prefiero más el de cuidadores, es necesario que sepamos con que contamos dentro del equipo

\- Esto es para poder organizar mejor las tareas dentro del equipo y maximizar el tiempo de cada trabajo – Al añadió al comentario de su buen amigo, esperando dejar un poco más claro cómo funcionaban las cosas y porque – para así terminar antes y poder descansar antes del siguiente trabajo para estar al 100%

\- Y más que eso, como equipo dependemos cada uno de los demás, sabiendo que movimientos tiene cada integrante del equipo podemos también elaborar acciones de rescate o salvaguardar y proteger la seguridad de los nuestros de una u otra manera

\- …ya entiendo…de verdad que hay mucha similitud con los equipos de exploración, ¿no crees Logan?

\- Así parece Marina

No paso mucho para llegar a la zona del sur, ya antes habían estado por estos lugares y de echo Marina y Logan tenían bien estudiados los alrededores de la villa gracias a Vurtock, quien básicamente los obligo a topografiar todos los alrededores de la villa corriendo. Así como el norte de la villa se encontraba el bosque de bambúes, al oeste están los acantilados ventosos y al noreste se encontraba el paso elevado por el que fueran días atrás a la Pradera Soleada, al sur también había una zona boscosa muy densa y elevada llamada "bosque capullo" por la gran cantidad de pokémons insecto que suelen vivir allí. Designada esta ruta al comercio por la facilidad de acceso para caravanas grandes y pokémons de gran tamaño debido a los que los pokémons de la zona no suelen dar muchos problemas salvo por casos especiales en los que el gremio a echo de escolta. Aquí tenían que darle mantenimiento a toda la ruta, esto va dese quitar las baldosas de madera rotas y dañadas del suelo, re nivelar el camino, tapar agujeros causados por batallas anteriores y darle una pequeña limpieza a la ruta que se llenaba mucho de hojas y musgo, lo que deterioraba el camino de baldosas de madera con mucha facilidad.

\- ¡Muy bien amigos! – Milur comenzó las instrucciones para el equipo con gran seriedad – ¡hagamos esto lo más rápido posible, ya saben lo mal que nos va a los tipo lucha contra los insectos! Allí entras tu azulito

\- ¿Yo señor?

\- A tu amiga la necesito para hacer limpieza en el sendero de madera…pero necesitamos que mantengas seguro al equipo, cuento contigo para mantener a los pokémons poco amistosos alejados

\- ¡Si señor!

\- Y para ayudarte en esto, te apoyaran algunos de los jóvenes aprendices del equipo – con un fuerte silbido, hicieron presencia dos pequeñines un tanto inesperados para el trabajo que venían en la parte de atrás del carromato mayor; uno era un Charmander y el otro un Hawlucha, ambos de aspecto muy entusiasta y juvenil – estos mi buen amigo son Max, Liny y…un segundo… ¿y Lut? – Volvió a hacer el silbido, esta vez con mas fuerza, y con una actitud negativa y muy de mala gana, se acercó de donde mismo un Tirogue, encorvado, con la cabeza baja y la vista perdida a un costado, como quien no quiere saber de nada o de nadie de momento – ¿Lut? Ya sabes que cuando los llamo deben de asistir todos pequeño

\- ¿Qué caso tiene Milur? Jamás nos dejas participar de las tareas de equipo…siempre hacemos los trabajos secundarios o de apoyo – replico el joven Tirogue de manera desganada, como quien espera más del momento de lo que suele recibir a menudo

\- Ya te lo he dicho Lut, no existe un trabajo pequeño, todos ellos son esenciales para el bien de todo el equipo…ahora, quiero que apoyen al amigo azulito de aquí, protejan al equipo manteniendo a los pokémons lejos de nosotros hasta terminar las reparaciones, si todo sale bien no habrá que pelear y terminaremos rápido esto

\- ¡si señor Milur! – respondieron los tres jóvenes en unísono tono

\- O que la…¡que no me digan señor!, lo hacen sentir viejo a uno

\- ¡Señor si señor!

\- **¡ VAYAN A SUS PUESTOS !** – Marco la Orden Milur, a lo que los cuatro reaccionaron corriendo a sus puestos entre risas y picaros comentarios al haber molestado al bonachón de Milur – a que con estos…muchachos.

Logan y Lut se colocaron de un lado del sendero mientras Max y Liny se colocaron del otro lado. Extrañamente parecía que todos estaban formándose de una manera un tanto diferente a la que pareciera un equipo de construcción, Marina se encontraba en el mero frente de la formación, detrás de ella estaban 3 Sandslash en posicion de ataque seguidos de 4 Machoke que sostienen a 4 Gravelers y 2 Hitmonlee y Hitmonchan en fila detrás de ellos, 2 Dugtrios a los costados en dirección de los postes de contención, detrás de ellos 2 Hariyamas seguidos de 2 Gurdurrs y en el centro estaba Al jalando un carromato abierto con postes nuevos y baldosas recién cortadas y un Machoque arriba y a cada lado del carromato, detrás de ellos venia solamente el gran Milur quien se tronaba los cuatro brazos como preparándose a correr. Cada parte de la extraña formación llevaba una separación próxima de lo que mide Logan por razones que el mismo no entendía.

\- **¡ LISTOOOOOOS !** – grito Milur firme y fuertemente

\- Mantén el paso azulito – refirió Lut a Logan poniéndose en posición atlética, como quien se prepara para correr un maratón

\- ¿Cómo?

\- **¡ ADELANTEEEEE !**

Bajo esta orden, los Sandslash realizaron un ataque unísono de **Excavar** a modo superficial del suelo, seguidos casi de inmediato del **Aquajet** zigzagueante de Marina y toda la formación. Aquello era un espectáculo muy bien sincronizado, los Sandslash en su movimiento levantaban al aire las baldosas de madera de manera uniforme, lo que dejaba estas en el ascenso a disposición de marina para darles una semi-enjuagada con la estela en remolino de su ataque; los Machoke que cargaban a los Gravelers corrían detrás de ellos **Puliendo** las baldosas para que estas quedaran limpias y libres de lodo y musgo. Detrás de ellos los Hitmolee buscaban **Enfocando** desde que las baldosas se levantaban aquellas que estuvieran rotas o dañadas para de una **Doble Patada** levantarlas y retirarlas hacia el carro mato detrás de ellos dejando el espacio para que los Hitmonchan detrás de ellos pidieran con un grito de "palo" una nueva baldosa y la colocaran con un **Puño Certero** , dejándola bien colocada en el suelo. A los costados los Dugtrio lanzaban en el aire los postes a la par que las baldosas para recibir la misma cantidad de agua que las baldosas para limpiarse y pulirse, y aquellos identificados como dañados o inservibles eran retirados por Palmeos de los Hariyamas y otros nuevos eran colocados por los Guldurrs servidos por los Machamp de los lados de los costados del carromato; por último, Milur los acomodaba bien todos a puño limpio aplicando a los postes y a las baldosas con Fuerza a 4 brazos, de manera que se nivelaba el suelo y quedaban bien fijos en el suelo cada parte del sendero.

Logan quedo maravillado por semejante sincronía de equipo, cada uno haciendo lo que tenía que hacer en tiempo y forma perfectamente cronometrados, lo que lo hizo quedarse un poco atrás del grupo.

\- ¡Rápido azulito, contén a los pokémons hostiles! – Lut le llamo la atención a Logan, lo que de cierta manera le hirió el orgullo

Los cuatro jóvenes del grupo corrían mas libremente a los costados del sendero conteniendo todos los ataques de pokémons hostiles, la mayoría eran solo pokémons de menor tamaño como Ratatas, Caterpies, Weedles y demás pokémons Normales e insectos jóvenes, no había sido necesario para los tres jóvenes del equipo de construcción usar ataques hostiles, generalmente solo usaban cosas como **Sorpresa, Pantalla de Humo** y **Detección,** pero para logan fue un poco más demandante ya que no poseía ningún ataque no hostil que sirviera para mitigar los ataques opositores. Se limitaba a usar su cola de hierro para desviar los ataques de los demás pokémons y luego marcar con voz firme "obras en progreso, disculpe la molestia", lo que le costaba más esfuerzo que a sus compañeros.

Algo de lo que no se habían preparado y que en teoría según el equipo de construcción no tenía por qué haber ocurrido era que en el camino hubiera peatones, ya que desde un día antes se había dado el aviso y colocado carteles de la obra de mantenimiento que se realizaría en ese momento. Muy por delante de la caravana de trabajo en progresión estaban un total de 8 pokémons civiles que buscaban el camino hacia la Villa Arboleda Prima, constando la pequeña caravana de una pareja respectiva Hoppip, Spritzee y Swilrlix guiados por un Hoothoot montado sobre un Gulpin.

\- En-poco-tiempo-llegaremos-a-la-villa, desde-allí-no-es-difícil-llegar-a-los-acantilados-ventados, ¿cierto-Pin? – decía en voz algo chillante y en tono muy acelerado el pequeño Hoothoot

\- Muy…cierto…Thoot – respondió a la pregunta el Gulpin en voz lenta y perezosa

\- ¡Civiles en la vía! - Marina fue la primera en dilucidar a la distancia al pequeño grupo, dando un grito de aviso al demás equipo

\- ¡Continúen labores, equipo de apoyo al frente, despejen la vía, táctica de cambio cruzado! – Logan quien a este punto ya estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones rápidas ordeno a los demás del equipo de apoyo que despejaran las vías de la ruta, aunque jamás explico muy bien a que refería con "cambio cruzado", así que se limitó a dar la demostración usando su **Ataque Rápido** para salir despedido a toda velocidad y tomar a dos de los peatones llevándolos a un costado de las vías cruzando completamente la vía de lado a lado en diagonal, lo que fue imitado rápidamente por los otros del equipo de apoyo. Lut uso su técnica de **Giro Rapido** para moverse lo más rápido posible cruzando por enfrente de Marina, Liny uso su **Ace Aéreo** y Max hizo uso de su amiga Liny para surfear hasta el otro extremo y golpear con **Fuerza** las baldosas para sacar volando de la vía a los últimos dos peatones y atraparlos desde su lado actual, dejando en lados opuestos de trabajo a todo el equipo de apoyo y permitiendo que el equipo de construcción prosiguiera sus labores sin interrupción – obras en progreso…disculpen las molestias

\- Gracias-amigo-azul, pero-seria-útil-poner-carteles-para-avisar-de-esto

\- ¿Cómo dice? Pero se colocaron carteles en ambos extremos

\- Pues-del-extremo-sur-de-la-vía-no-hay-carteles, ¿cierto-Pin?

\- Muy…cierto…Thoot

\- …es extraño, gracias por el dato – dijo alejándose Logan para continuar con sus labores de apoyo

\- No-hay-de-que-amigo-azulito

\- Hasta…luego

No paso mucho tiempo después del percance para que el equipo entero terminara con las labores de mantenimiento de la ruta comercial, con la sincronía perfecta de una colmena de Combees en labor y la precisión de trabajo de un Leavanny confeccionando fue sencillo terminar sin dejar que el sol se acomodara bien en el cielo. Aunque el trabajo se llevó sin ningún contratiempo, el inconveniente de civiles en las vías despertó muchas sospechas en el equipo, ya que según se tenía entendido si se habían colocado dichos letreros para avisar que la ruta estaba cerrada por mantenimiento. Mientras los demás discutían de los ¿por ques? y los ¿comos? de lo ocurrido, Marina y Logan pusieron manos a la obra usando las tácticas de rastreo que Xip-Vip y la Sensei Xiu les habían enseñado en l academia, intentando encontrar algún rastro que los llevara a los letreros. No mucho después Marina encontró un rastro de ramas y hojas rotas que llevaba a una zona con un pedazo de madera rota encajada en la tierra, siguiendo el rastro más allá encontró uno de los carteles perdidos en muy malas condiciones, como si lo hubieran arrancado a propósito con una enorme garra en brutales y solidos golpes, y tal como logro analizar Marina ese cartel pertenecía a donde estaba aquel pedazo de madera encajado en la tierra, pues la forma de astillarse coincidía en ambos como un rompecabezas.

\- ¡Logan, Al, Milur! – llamo en voz fuerte y firme Marina su compañero y a los capataces de las obras, recibiendo inmediata respuesta a su llamado – miren lo que encontré

\- Es uno de los carteles que se colocaron ayer – decía Al, quien fue el encargado del grupo de aviso de obras el día anterior

\- Por lo que se puede deducir de la ruptura, fue sacado a golpes con una garra enorme

\- ¿pueden deducir eso pequeña? – Sorprendido de la deducción, Milur comento su duda sobre el tema

\- Eso y más nos han enseñado en la academia superior – Contesto Logan a la interrogante de Milur

\- ¿superior?

\- Supongo que será su entrenamiento social mi buen amigo, no pueden evitar decirnos así estos dos – contesto Al a su compañero

\- Me hacen sentir como un monarca o líder militar **¡ JAJAJAJAJA !**

\- Pero ¿realmente saben eso solo con un cartel?

\- Marina es de las mejores rastreadoras del grupo actual de estudiantes, ha estudiado la fisionomía de muchos pokémons en los libros de la academia…poco se le puede escapar cuando se concentra ¿Qué crees que sea, Marina?

\- Garra ancha, incisión profunda aunque no lo rompió, muchos kilos por palma para hacer eso de unos pocos golpes…sino es que fue de uno solo – Decía Marina mientras intentaba sacar conclusiones de lo que veía en el cartel - …residuos minerales, tierra negra quizás o granito solido…un tipo roca o tierra, grande y muy pesado…90 a 120 de peso, sus garras son anchas…quizás un Rhydon o un Garchomp…un Tyranitar joven en el más casual de los casos, pero lo dudo por el clima y la falta de arena en los alrededores

\- ¿falta de arena? – preguntaron los dos bonachones al unizono

\- Los Tyranitar disfrutan de zonas calurosas y montañosas y suelen crear tormentas de arena a su alrededor para mantener seco el ambiente, no toleran la humedad en alta concentración, y este es un bosque denso…es poco probable

\- Y qué me dices de un Rhyperior… ¿no cumple con los requisitos?

\- La zona tiene un tipo de césped denso que crea un manto en el suelo, las hendiduras en el césped son solo de garras lo que no me da pauta a más de 90 a 120, los Rhyperior suelen ser mucho más pesados por lo que aun con el manto hubieran quedado huellas precisas de sus patas

\- Impresionante ¿verdad Al?

\- Bastante Milur

\- Así que tenemos un tipo roca o tierra de gran tamaño y peso dando problemas por la zona

\- Es lo que parece Logan

\- Manda la señal para que un volador mensajero venga…esto debemos reportarlo al gremio para que estén alerta

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Marina se dispuso a sacar de su mochila de explorador una semilla explosiva blanca, color que se usaba para pedir la asistencia de un mensajero al gremio. Poco después de haber lanzado con su chorro de agua la señal se hizo presente un pequeño Fletchling, quien por cierto era parte del grupo de estudiantes al que pertenecían Marina y Logan.

\- ¡Lilin!, ¿te toco hoy con los mensajeros?

\- Así es Marina, ¿Cuál es el Mensaje?

\- Oh, cierto – Marina se quedo platicando y dando los detalles de los hallazgos al pequeño Lilin, quien saco un pedazo de papel y apunto los datos relevantes, mientras los demás discutían de lo encontrado

\- …un pokémon…tipo roca o tierra…mmmm

\- ¿No les suena de nada superiores? Piénsenlo, cualquier sujeto que dilucidaran podría ayudar a buscar al responsable

\- Mmmmm…tu que dices AL

\- No se me ocurre nadie en verdad Milur, y no he visto muchos pokémons que cubran esas especificaciones estos últimos días

\- …habrá que estar alerta… ¿en los otros trabajos de hoy también hay avisos?

\- Si, siempre ponemos carteles para evitar la incidencia de personal no autorizado en la zona de trabajo, ¿verdad Milu?

\- Cierto

\- ¿Hay alguien disponible que revise las demás zonas de trabajo?

\- …si algunos

\- Será mejor mandar a unos pocos a revisar que estén los carteles allí

\- ¿puedo saber porque amigo azulito?

\- …quiero descartar un ataque personal contra el equipo de construcción…superior Milur

\- ¿personal?

\- ¿Crees que alguien nos quiere perjudicar directamente azulito?

\- No puedo afirmarlo, pero me gustaría descartar la posibilidad…de ser posible

\- …muy bien, confió en el juicio de ustedes dos, jóvenes exploradores – dijo en tono serio y decidido Alost, pidiendo a dos de sus subordinados que fueran a revisar en los otros sitios de trabajo

\- **¡ ¿QUE? !** – respondió en tono alto y molesto Lut, quien esperaba cerca junto con sus dos compañeros del equipo de apoyo - ¡¿así de sencillo le creen?!

\- ¿Porque no habríamos de joven Lut? – respondió indignado Milur por la actitud de su subordinado

\- ¡¿Qué por qué?!, ¡no llevan ni un día en el equipo y ya están haciendo lo que les dice!…¡nosotros llevamos más tiempo con el equipo y nunca nos hacen caso!

\- ¿y el punto es?

\- ¡¿el punto?! ¡El punto es que no saben ni quiénes son y aun así confían en su juicio sin chistar mientras que a nosotros no nos haces caso cada vez que…!

\- **¡ LUT LOTRIEL II !** – marco en fuerte y dominante voz Milur, molesto a este punto por la actitud que estaba demostrando su subordinado - **¡ ESTO NO SE TRATA DE SI PUEDEN O NO MOVER UNA ROCA O HACER UNA LABOR DE CONSTRUCCION, ESTO SE TRATA DE LA SEGURIDAD DEL EQUIPO ENTERO Y ESTOS CHICOS YA HAN DEMOSTRADO QUE ESTAN PREPARADOS PARA LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO…AHORA DIME, ¿TU ESTAS PREPARADO PARA LO QUE HAS QUERIDO HACER? !** – un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, mientras el joven Lut miraba con pena y coraje al suelo remarcadas por las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos – escucha Lut…estos jóvenes llevan tiempo en la academia, preparándose para ser exploradores…en este momento lo único que buscan es protegernos de un posible problema mayor…entiendo tu postura pero entiéndeme ahora tú, nada se da de un día para otro…aun te falta prepararte… ¿entiendes?

\- …si mayor Milur

\- …no te rindas pequeño…algún día serás tan grande como lo fue tu padre, y tomaras su puesto al lado de nosotros los constructores – dicho esto, palmeo con sumo cuidado la espalda del pequeño, y este se retiró a la parte posterior del carromato - …no sé qué más hacer por el

\- …¿pasa algo superior? – se acercó marina después de pasar el informe a su compañera Lilin

\- Solo la juventud pequeña…solo la juventud

\- … - Marina no era muy de meterse en asuntos ajenos, pero tampoco podía dejar datos al aire cuando de proteger a los demás se refería - ¿Qué le paso al padre superior?

\- ¿disculpa?

\- Escuche que le dijo "serás tan grande como lo fue tu padre" ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

\- … es – Milur se quedó pensativo un momento, mientras toda su expresión corporal mostraba la incomodidad que le causaba el tema, entre juegos de manos nerviosas y pasar su palma por su nuca en señal de molestia, se decidió a contar lo ocurrido – es complicado, su padre fue…fue el capataz antes que yo…yo era su aprendiz de hecho, junto con Al – sentándose pesadamente sobre una roca y bajando la cabeza, el tono de Milur se había vuelto más pesado y triste – mi maestro Asratiel Lotriel, fue un gran Hitmonchan, y uno de los mejores capataces que el equipo de construcción hubiera tenido jamás, más que amigo él nos trataba como si todos fuéramos…familia…

\- …entiendo

\- Una noche de tormenta, se nos informó que la vieja mina estaba por colapsarse, su posición en lo alto del monte al nornoroeste de aquí la convertía en un desastre potencial para los pobladores de las cercanías…nos…dijo que hacer y que preparar, pero el salió antes para contener el tiempo posible el desastre, pero – los ojos de Milur comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y su tono de voz cada vez más se quebraba ante el dolor del recuerdo de la pérdida de un amigo – para cuando llegamos…todo había acabado…¡solo!…¡solo pudimos ver a mediana distancia cuando el deslave de rocas proveniente de las minas bajaba por las pendientes!…¡con su cuerpo a rastras entre las rocas, como una hoja en un torrente de arena!

\- …¡oh!…

\- La mañana siguiente a eso…encontramos su cuerpo inerte entre los enormes peñascos desprendidos…con un madero en sus manos…el…había estado preparando todo para que…el inminente derrumbe no lastimara a nadie…lo dirigió a los acantilados del lado norte del monte, donde no habita nadie…pero era imposible que el solo hubiera podido salir con vida, y creo que él lo sabía bien, pero aun así se…aseguro de que nadie saliera lastimado esa noche, aun a costa de su vida el busco el bienestar de otros

\- …entiendo…fue…un héroe

\- A las pocas semanas, me convertí en capataz junto con Al, decidimos compartir el puesto para demostrar el compañerismo que nos inculco nuestro maestro…poco después me entere de que la viuda de mi maestro…había tenido un huevo…y prometí que, haría de ese pequeño alguien…tan grande y tan magnifico como lo fue…su padre

\- …es noble de tu parte Milur… ¿pero?

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeña amiga naranja?

\- Ammm…quizás debas preguntarle a él que quiere…Milur…puede que el vea las cosas…un tanto… - Marina se detuvo un momento, pensativa, guardando un silencio un tanto incómodo - …no importa, solo procura saber que piensa el, puede que ambos vean el mismo camino de diferente forma

\- …no comprendo del todo lo que dices, pero supongo que de alguna manera tendrá sentido ¿no? **¡ JAJAJAJAJA !** – recuperando su ánimo habitual, Milur trato de alejar todo aquel sentimiento de tristeza y reanimar el ambiente – bueno, tenemos que movernos, aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer y obras que terminar

\- ¡A la orden superior!

\- **¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA !** algún día lograre que no puedan decirme así muchachos

Dejando atrás el camino comercial, toda la caravana de construcción se dispuso a proseguir con el itinerario del día, esta vez en un viejo puente en la zona noreste del valle, delante de una bifurcación hacia el este del paso elevado por la cual no conocían los exploradores novatos. Ciertamente estaba en malas condiciones, muchos de los tablones estaban destrozados por el peso de pokémons grandes y pareciera que también con anterioridad se libraron muchas batallas en este sitio. Según Al este camino había sido puesto como inutilizable, pero recientemente los exploradores habían solicitado que se pusiera en condiciones para poder hacer uso de la ruta por problemas con un conquistador pokémon que comenzó una campaña al este del lugar.

Esta vez no fue tan simple el trabajo para los dos novatos, ya que mucho del trabajo en este punto requería mas de esfuerzo físico que de movimientos coordinados como en la tarea anterior. Entre remolcar enormes piezas de madera, pesadas rocas pulidas a medida y estar fijando cada una de las vigas y segmentos de puente, el trabajo se había vuelto algo muy exigente para los dos jóvenes que, si bien estaban en forma gracias a la Sensei Xiu y a Vurtoc, no estaban acostumbrados al tipo de esfuerzo físico que se requería, dejando al finalizar el trabajo un par de amigos realmente aporreados y agotados.

Situado el sol un poco antes de llegar a su punto más alto del cielo, la caravana comenzó a moverse para su siguiente trabajo, y aunque normalmente Logan y Marina habían seguido a los capataces para charlar con ellos, el cansancio los obligo a ir esta vez sobre el carromato en un intento de reponerse del trabajo, pues según decían los demás en el equipo el siguiente seria aún más demandante, levantar toda una casa desde cero en menos de un día. En la perspectiva de los novatos esta labor seria aún más demandante, porque según se tenía por entendido ante el sentido común una casa realmente requiere de mayor tiempo para poder armarse, pero conociendo las tácticas de Milur y Al…de cierta manera les daba miedo pensar en lo que se podría venir.

Pasado un tiempo lograron llegar al punto de construcción, solo para darse cuenta de una vista un tanto impactante. El terreno había sido saboteado, dejándolo completamente desnivelado y con tantos problemas de escombros y agujeros que en cierta manera se pensaría que no se podría construir, además de que los avisos de construcción estaban saboteados de la misma manera que lo estuvieron en el camino comercial.

\- Mmmm – ni lenta ni perezosa, Marina se dispuso a atender principalmente su especialidad, rastrear y analizar la zona para determinar quién podría haber cometido el vandalismo – granito, hendidura profunda pero que no rompió los carteles, y … - Marina esta vez pudo ver con más claridad la forma de la pata en la tierra, pero le sorprendió saber que eran más de uno los que habían provocado semejante problema – tres huellas diferentes, la arena esta mezclada con arena amarilla y los huecos en el suelo son más anchos en la superficie que en el interior… ruptura uniforme de estos maderos en puntos separados…una enorme quijada hizo esto … y estas marcas continuas de deslizamiento con puntos separados de impacto…colmillos…impacto echo con ataques recurrentes y cada uno más potente que el anterior

\- No me deja de sorprender esta chica Al

\- Ciertamente Milur, es muy impresionante su habilidad

\- ¿Qué opinas marina?

\- Confirmo la existencia de un Rhydon en el ataque anterior, el patrón y dirección de las hendiduras coincide en ambos carteles y hay suficiente sedimento aun para poder decir que las impresiones de pata son de uno…pero hay mas

\- ¿más? Dices que ¿eran más de uno?

\- Así es Milur, estas huellas de aquí están en cierta forma más juntas, típicas de un andar de cuatro extremidades, y por lo que se ve en los agujeros me atrevo a decir que se trata de un Hippopotas

\- Alto alto alto – dijo en voz alta Al, quien parecía aún más confundido que antes de lo ocurrido en este momento - …me perdí por un momento pequeña, ¿Cómo puedes saber por un agujero que tipo de pokémon es?

\- La arena que hay alrededor del orifico de salida es arena amarilla fina, además que el hueco en la salida es más ancho en la superficie que en el túnel, los Hippopotas suelen al excavar pulir en cierta forma la arena en sus cuerpos dejándola fina, suelta y de un tono amarillo como en los desiertos que viven, sin mencionar que es costumbre de esa raza pokémon el mantenerse un momento semi-sumergidos en la arena después de excavar…pero no solo eso, también tenemos un Donphan…esas marcas de endiduras en el suelo son muy rectas para ser de un Arbok o Serperio, con lo que nos dice que fue un ataque, además los puntos de impacto también marcan dos pontos alejados del impacto original…el ataque de **Desenrollar** es muy común en esa especie y sus colmillos explicarían muy bien esas marcas separadas

\- …me dejas completamente perplejo pequeña

\- Estoy contigo Al, es impresionante

\- Perfecto Marina, hay que notificar al gremio, esto parece ser un ataque centrado al equipo de construcción

\- Espera ¿Por qué crees que es centrado?

\- Una coincidencia podemos descartarlo como eso, pero dos ya es atentado directo superior Milur, pero no se preocupen porque el gremio pondrá cartas en el asunto

\- Ok…supongo, pero de momento…esto quedo echo una piltrafa

\- ¿será posible la construcción de la casa superior Al?

\- **¡ WAJAJAJAJAJA !** ¿estás de broma pequeña? Se necesita mas que un poco de vandalismo para detenernos…mira y aprende – con un simple silbido doble, asistieron ante Al todos los pokémons tipo tierra del equipo con excavar en sus movimientos y cuatro pokémons tipo lucha conformados por dos Hitmonchan y dos Hitmolee

A la simple orden de despejar terreno, los pokémons tierra comenzaron a trasformar desde abajo toda la zona, haciendo que el suelo comenzara a moverse como si de una marea se tratara, por lo que tanto los capataces como los novatos requirieron salir de la zona de trabajo. A su vez cuando sentían algún escombro entre todo el movimiento de tierra lo lanzaban por los aires a lo que los tipo lucha respondían sacándolos a golpes del lugar a zona segura. No tardaron mucho en dejar lizo el lugar y libre de escombros, pero la tierra según les decía su sentido común estaría demasiado suave para poder construir allí, eso hasta que Milur grito a gran pulmón "planchas", haciendo salir de un salto a dos enormes Hariyamas y a Liny (quien gritaba de emoción por lo que sucedería) sosteniendo una enorme placa de madera con forma rectangular con la que golpeaban el terreno usando **Cuerpo Pesado** mientras Liny se limitaba a jugar a no soltarse de la placa…como si de un enfermizo juego extremo de montar al Tauros se tratara.

Después de un rato de rebotar con la placa, la zona de construcción quedo más que lista para comenzar el trabajo, los había retrasado solo un poco pero nada que según los capataces no se pudiera recuperar con algo más de esfuerzo y de la compañía de "dos novatos"…lo que les dio a Marina y Logan la pauta para preocuparse por su aguante físico.

Después de haber reportado al gremio los eventos recolectados por el análisis de rastreo, Marina se unió al equipo de mezclado, pokémons de tierra y lucha que se dedicaban a mesclar con enormes varas en una zanja algo de arcilla, arena, agua, sabia, heno recién cortado y piedra blanca base para crear una pasta que les sirviera para construir e impermeabilizar la casa, usando a Marina como fuente de agua para la mezcla y algunas veces para acarrear los ingredientes para la misma. Por el otro extremo, Logan fue usado para acarrear tablones, levantar las estructuras base y una que otra vez asegurar uniones a base de **Colas de hierro** , trabajos que a ambos novatos comenzaba a hacerles meya de nuevo en su salud física.

Por otro lado, los jóvenes del equipo de construcción comentaban los sucesos dispuestos antes de la reformación del terreno, habían estado atentos en todo momento a lo que Marina había descrito y estaban analizando por su cuenta el posible siguiente movimiento de los pandilleros que saboteaban las zonas de trabajo.

\- Realmente es extraño que alguien quiera perjudicar al equipo de construcción – Comentaba Max, quien no lograba sacar conclusión del motivo que llevo a los acontecimientos previos

\- Aunque algo es cierto, como dijo la naranjita todo parece centrado en ellos

\- Te equivocas en eso Liny, no es hacia el equipo, es a las zonas de trabajo…la cuestión real es… ¿porque?

\- ¿Qué crees que quieran hacer Lut?

\- Lo que intenten Max, no lo han conseguido, nadie fue lastimado como pareciera que fuera su intención y además los trabajos están siendo entregados a tiempo

\- O…quizás

\- ¿Qué pasa Luti cariño?

\- ¿Hermano Lut?

\- ¡Eso es, su intención no era atacar al equipo o herir a nadie, buscan dañar la reputación del equipo de construcción, desprestigiarla!

\- ¿Cómo dices cariño?

\- ¿pero quién querría hacer eso? Me suena a demasiadas molestias como para hacer algo tan simple como dejar mal al equipo

\- No no no, piénsenlo, de no ser que sacamos a esos civiles o que los capataces saben cómo controlar los contratiempos esto hubiera terminado en una catástrofe…dejando a los del equipo de construcción como incompetentes nada profesionales

\- …ok, es interesante cariñito

\- …creo que…no, no lo pillo hermano

\- ¡ha, no lo ven! ¿Quién contrataría a un equipo que cometió un accidente y no termino sus labores en tiempo y forma como lo acordaron? Desprestigiando al equipo…lo dejarían completamente fuera de servicio en poco tiempo. Se disolvería completamente

\- ¡oh ya lo entiendo!

\- Suena muy complejo hermano, pero creo que también algo lógico si lo pones desde esa perspectiva

\- Y por eso atacan los lugares donde va a trabajar el equipo, de manera que siempre parezca incompetencia del mismo, buena esa Luti

\- Y por eso en el viejo puente no atacaron hermano, el camino ya estaba declarado como cerrado por lo que no hubo necesidad de avisar de obras en la zona

\- …ahora, si atacan donde el equipo de construcción ha avisado que va a trabajar y mas específicamente en áreas donde no hay circulación tan constante…eso solo deja un punto para el siguiente ataque

\- … - Tanto Liny como Max se voltearon a mirar como no entendiendo el mensaje

\- ¿Es enserio amigos?, esa es fácil

\- **¡ LA VIEJA MINA ABANDONADA !** – dijeron en unísono tonos los tres novatos

Sin demora y sin avisar a nadie, los tres jóvenes constructores salieron camino al monte a revisar la zona de la vieja mina abandonada, esperando detener las fechorías de quienes hasta ahora habían sido más que una molestia para el trabajo del equipo de construcción. No paso mucho tiempo antes que llegaran los novatos a la mina, el lugar ciertamente estaba en mal estado y traían a Lut sentimientos encontrados por los eventos del pasado, ya que no era desconocido para el que fuera en esta zona donde su padre perdiera la vida muchas primaveras atrás. Notoria fue la presencia de tres pandilleros en el área, efectivamente se trataban de un Rhydon, un Hippopotas y un Donphan dando a Marina total respeto y admiración ante los tres jóvenes, estos tres pillos se encontraban destrozando los carteles de advertencia y dejando en mal estado la zona de trabajo a un punto casi irreparable para cualquier pokémon.

\- ¡Un poco menos por aquí, y un poco más por acá! – Decía el Rhydon mientras destrozaba los carteles y perforaba las laderas del monte alrededor del semi cañón donde se situaba la mina

\- ¡ya casi terminamos jefazo! – decía en tono completamente bobalicón y un tanto torpe el Hippopotas, que destrozaba las partes altas de la entrada de la mina con **Piedras afiladas**

\- Nadie ni en un millón de primaveras podrán arreglar esto jefe – decía el Donphan mientras con rodada debilitaba los cimientos de las laderas a un punto critico

\- Bien chicos, es todo aquí –el Rhydon marco la orden en tono firme y con voz muy siniestra – aun si intentaran arreglarlo, el lugar esta tan deteriorado que sería suicidio pisar aquí, un solo movimiento en falso y todos los alrededores colapsarían, matando a todo el equipo de construccion

\- Y si no fuera suficiente con el derrumbe, mis rocas afiladas les causarían muchas heridas ¿no es así jefazo?

\- Si, si. Ya sabemos que tus rocas afiladas serán dolorosas, ya me ha tocado sentirlas en el trasero – comento el Donphan con un tono algo molesto

\- Y así, aprenderán a no darnos la espalda esos constructores mediocres, y con ellos fuera de la jugada, yo poder volver a levantar el negocio en esta área con un equipo propio…será la venganza perfecta

\- Sí que es muy listo jefazo

\- Lo sé, lo se

Conscientes de los planes de los maleantes, el equipo de apoyo de construcción no se pudo contener más, y en un acto arrebatado de estúpido heroísmo sin sentido salieron para enfrentar a los maleantes cara a cara

\- ¡no tan rápido rufianes! – siendo el primero en aparecer, Lut quiso verse lo más heroico posible…aunque estúpido en todo su esplendor

\- ¡se metieron con el equipo equivocado tontos! – Haciendo segunda, Liny salió para acompañar a Lut

\- ¡nosotros tres hemos venido a detener vuestra tiranía bellacos! - …Max…completando la idiotez total…acaba de declarar que están solos…(suspiro profundo)

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes enanos?

\- Si, ¿Quiénes son enanos?

\- ¿es necesario que repitas todo lo que digo?

\- Lo siento jefazo

\- Nosotros somos el equipo de apoyo de la constructora Villa Arboleda Prima - …Lut…declarando abiertamente ser el enemigo al que quieren destruir…

\- La única y la mejor bebes

\- Y no permitiremos que ustedes interfieran en la labor del equipo – después de declarar esto, los tres arremetieron juntos contra el Rhydon, quien solo se limitó a usar sus tres cuerpos como un proyectil para un ataque de Antiaéreo contra la entrada sellada de la mina, haciendo que se destruyera el bloqueo y terminando los tres novatos adoloridos después de romper una enrome viga vertical solo para ser encerrados en una Tumba de roca por parte del Donphan

\- ¿Enserio creían que podían detenernos insectos? – si…yo pensaba lo mismo…no se… me paso por la mente – nadie ha podido detenerme todos estos años, mucho menos tres escorias como ustedes

\- No te saldrás con la tuya

\- Oh, pero ya lo hice pequeño Tirogue, porque ustedes acaban de darme puntos extra en mi plan

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿no lo adivinas? Cuando se enteren de la incompetencia del equipo de construcción y que además, en su labor murieron tres pequeños…bueno, digamos que será delicioso ver como caen de su pedestal, aun mas esos dos estúpidos capataces

\- Ellos no son estúpidos, Milur y Al son tan geniales como mi padre lo fue antes de ellos

\- …tu ¿padre? conque…tu eres el hijo bastardo de Asratiel Lotriel…¡Jajajajajaja! ¡no podría pedir más dulzura a la vida!. Pues entonces escucha bien chiquillo, porque fue tu padre quien comenzó todo este asunto

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- Hace muchas primaveras atrás, yo pedí unirme al equipo de construcción…hice mi prueba como todos en el grupo antes de entrar y logre entrar, incluso fui compañero de esos dos inútiles…y fue cuando tu padre decidió tomar un aprendiz bajo su cargo que yo me esforcé al máximo para demostrarle que era el más capas y el más calificado, ya que yo nunca tuve ni una sola falta ni fallo en toda mi carrera de constructor…pero cuando llego el día de la elección, escogió a esos dos inútiles por sobre de mí.  
Aun a sabiendas que yo era el mejor elemento de todo el equipo, me desprecio como a cualquier otro pelmazo. Reclame mi derecho de ser el aprendiz por sobre de esos dos idiotas, y tu padre solo se limitó a decir "ciertamente eres el mejor…pero para ser capataz se requiere más que ser el mejor, se requiere compañerismo, que es lo que te falta mi amigo"…que tontería, un capataz no requiere de compañerismo, solo de mano firme y habilidades incuestionables.  
Me fui de ese equipo de pacotilla, no pretendía quedarme donde no se apreciaran mis talentos, desde allí todo fue en declive. Tome trabajos por mi cuenta, pero el recuerdo de tu padre rechazándome no me permitió dar el cien de mis habilidades, y adonde fuera yo siempre se me cerraban la puerta, siempre marcado como el rechazado de Aratiel Lotriel.  
Pero una noche pude tomar venganza sobre ese estúpido capataz de pacotilla, aquella noche de tormenta lo encontré en estas mismas minas, tratando de contener las laderas para evitar un desastre y creando un surco hacia el lado norte con un madero. Sin perder mi oportunidad y desde mi posición en lo alto de las laderas, use mi **Terratemblor,** y con el logre desprender las paredes de las mismas laderas del cañón desde arriba…casi caigo yo también en ese movimiento, pero a diferencia de tu padre, yo si sobreviví

\- …tu ¡tú!

\- Así es estúpido chiquillo…yo provoque aquel deslave, yo soy el que creo aquel accidente…estas en presencia del asesino de tu padre – Lut no podía ocultar su desprecio y todas las ganas que venían a el de vengar la muerte de su padre – y así como aquel día, nadie sabrá lo que paso, porque ustedes no saldrán de aquí…jamás, pero ve el lado positivo – decía mientras levantaba una de sus patas en la entrada de la cueva – tendrás el mismo final que tu amadísimo padre, hasta nunca…pequeños insectos **¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !** – y con esta última risa malvada, dejo caer su pierna con fuerza creando un **Terratemblor** que termino por desestabilizar el interior de la mina, y mientras ellos corrían para salir del lugar antes que cualquiera otro llegara, los jóvenes hacían lo posible por librarse de la **Tumba de rocas** , apenas lográndolo cuando las vigas de contención comenzaron a partirse.

Corrieron desesperadamente hacia la salida por la supervivencia, pero Max en particular jamás fue tan rápido para correr ni poseía técnicas que le ayudaran a ello, y aunque en la psique de Lut resonaba su odio y la venganza…ciertamente él era como su padre al final de todo, en un despliegue de destreza regreso tomando un pedazo de madera. **Con un Giro** rápido logro levantar a Max, colocarlo sobre el madero y de un **Ultrapuño** lanzo con gran potencia a Max fuera de la mina, llevándose consigo del impacto a Liny, pero dejándolo rezagado dentro de la mina. Todo parecía indicar que realmente el joven Lut terminaría sus días dentro de un derrumbe al igual que su padre años atrás, sus amigos solo podían ver con terror como la enorme viga superior de la entrada cedía ante el peso del derrumbe partiéndose por la mitad y cayendo, haciendo punta con ambas partes sobre un rezagado Lut…todo se acabaría en cuestión de segundos, nada más se podría hacer por el chico.

Una ráfaga azul y negro paso por un lado de los jóvenes Liny y Max, apenas visible ante la velocidad que llevaba en su carrera, y con un destello plateado desvió la punta en dirección ascendente para hacerla una resistencia con ambas partes que se sostenía apenas con el cuerpo de un Luxio algo cansado. Logan había logrado llegar a tiempo, su cola de hierro fue precisa en el punto de unión de ambas mitades y parte de la viga superior principal creándole una resistencia ascendente que ayudaba a soportar el peso del techo, dejando en zona algo segura a Lut y a él, pero no impidió que algunas rocas los atraparan por enfrente de la entrada, dejándolos aun en un predicamento.

\- ¡Azulito!

\- Ugh…de verdad que ustedes son temerario…ugh…y testarudos…ugh… ¿jamás escucharon que se necesita un "equipo de apoyo" para este tipo de situaciones? – el sostener las resistencias con su espalda representaba todo un reto de resistencia para el joven Logan, quien de por sí ya estaba exhausto por las labores de trabajo anteriores al suceso actual

\- ¿Están Todos bien? – Marina recién llegaba con parte del equipo de construcción, principalmente con los dos capataces que venían a toda prisa

\- Nosotros sí, pero Lut y el superior Logan están atrapados allí debajo – Liny, con tono temeroso, apunto a la entrada bloqueada de la vieja mina

\- ¡Oh no! **¡ LUT, LOGAN ¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN? !**

\- ¡estamos bien, pero no creo que el azulito resista el peso del techo por mucho tiempo!

\- ¡óyeme pequeño…ugh…podría…si…ugh…no fuera toda…la ladera!

\- ¡comencemos a escavar chicos, rescate de emergencia! – Milur comenzó a dirigir a todos cuantos habían venido para intentar rescatar a los dos jóvenes atrapados

\- **¡ALTO!** – Max intervino a las acciones de rescate – no muevan nada

\- Max no hay tiempo tenemos que movernos

\- Lo que Max quiere decir tío Al, es que aquí estuvieron antes los saboteadores de las obras

\- Sabotearon todas las laderas, si mueven algo desde aquí afuera, todo se vendrá abajo

Marina al escuchar esto, comenzó a hacer un rastreo de la zona lo mas rápido posible. Ciertamente las laderas estaban debilitadas, puntos clave estaban taladrados o dañados para que en cuanto algún cambio se diera cada uno de los daños se uniera, esto produciría un desprendimiento de proporciones épicas, dejando en peligro a todo el equipo, sin mencionar la presencia de rocas afiladas en todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué opinas Marina? – Preocupado, Milur se acercó a Marina para saber su opinión

\- Todo el lugar esta saboteado, cualquier movimiento brusco nos pondría en situación de muerte…el desprendimiento será muy, muy grande

\- ¡¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?! – Al comenzaba a desesperarse ante tal situación

\- Yo…yo… ¡no lo sé!...¡solo se rastrear, yo no…no puedo!

\- ¡Marina!

\- ¡¿Logan?!

\- Tranquiliza…te…recuerda el entrenamiento…ugh…lo que Maximus…dijo

\- ¿Maximus? – a la memoria de Marina, llegaba el recuerdo de las palabras de Maximus, aquel día del paseo "comprenden y crean vínculos entre sus compañeros que los fortalecen entre sí mismos, haciendo del equipo una fuerza imparable ante toda adversidad con el único propósito de servir" – equipo… ¡cimientos!...¡eso es!

\- ¿es qué? – Milur no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría

\- Requiero de todo el equipo disponible, esta es una operación muy delicada, pero si sale como pienso, podríamos salir todos de esta

\- …vale

\- Bien, ¡Liny!

\- ¿Si señora?

\- Lleva algunos compañeros con corte y algún tipo lucha grandes, quiero que corten troncos anchos y los traigan aquí, todos del mismo largo – señalando un punto específico del suelo, Marina dio a entender que tan largos los requería - ¿entendido?

\- Si señora

\- ¡adelante entonces, y dense prisa que estamos a contratiempo!... Milur, lleva a un grupo pequeño, consigan rocas grandes, necesitamos un buen soporte

\- ¿soporte dices?

\- ¡es urgente!

\- ¡Waaaaaa si señora!

\- Al, tu y yo prepararemos el terreno, que los tipo tierra me ayuden a crear un surco y tu nos ayudaras desde atrás, toma una roca grande y con ella empujaras detrás nuestro la tierra húmeda

\- ¿pero de que hablas?

\- ¡no hay tiempo, compañeros tierra el surco debe ser superficial dirigirse hacia los acantilados del norte, los sigo desde atrás, solo será un kilómetro¡

Y a la orden de marina, los tierra comenzaron a excavar en forma superficial un surco hacia el lado norte, detrás de ellos Marina los siguió con un **Aquajet** , removiendo la tierra suave y sedimentando todo el fondo del túnel, y tal como marina ordeno a Al, este los seguía con una piedra enorme de las afueras de la mina empujándola con **Fuerza**. Esto creo una zanja de tamaño medio en dirección al lado norte de un kilómetro de largo.

\- Perfecto

\- Aun no entiendo que quieres hacer pequeña

\- Lo entenderás pronto Al, ahora ayuden a los que recolectan troncos

No paso mucho antes que llegaran todos los demás con lo pedido, se apilaron muchísimos troncos afuera de la zona de la mina junto con un número amplio de rocas. Marina coordino a todos para colocar en forma de rampa los troncos hacia las laderas de todo el cañón donde la mina se encontraba, asegurándolas con cuidado con algunas rocas para evitar que se movieran. Poco a poco todo tomaba forma, los troncos restantes se colocaron como contenciones a los costados de la zanja y fueron apuntalados con piedras y otros troncos más cortos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes pequeña? – Milur aun no terminaba de entender muy bien el plan que estaba armando Marina

\- Causar el deslave

\- **¡ ¿QUEEEE? !**

\- Así como se oye Milur

\- Creo que se acabó lo de superior Milur amigo

\- ¡¿espera-espera-espera?! ¿Quieres causar el deslave a propósito?

\- Aunque los saquemos de aquí vivos y sin lastimarlos esta zona será una zona de potencial peligro no solo para los que se encuentren aquí en el momento, sino para la villa al pie del monte, las pendientes llevan al suroeste de aquí donde Arboleda Prima esta

\- Aguarda… ¡por eso la zanja al norte! ¡Quieres guiar el deslave!

\- Así es Al, será un deslave controlado

\- Y sin el peso de la ladera encima de la mina ¡podremos sacar a Logan y a Lut sin Problemas!

\- Es la idea Milur

\- **¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, BRILLANTE !**

\- Ahora solo falta un último detalle… ¿Max?

\- ¿Si señora?

\- Es tu turno de brillar amiguito

\- ¿yo?

\- Si, Milur me comento que ataques tenían ustedes durante nuestra travesía al puente dañado hoy por la mañana…sé que tienes **Tambor** y **Fuerza** …necesito que los uses amiguito

\- Quieres que yo… ¿para qué?

\- Tu comenzaras el derrumbe

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Escucha Max, confío en que puedes hacerlo, por el bienestar de todo el equipo Max, Lut y Logan necesitan de nuestra ayuda…necesitan de ti, pero eres tu quien debe decidirlo amiguito

\- …lo hare

Llevando a Lut a un punto elevado del cañón y después de hacer algunas mediciones, Marina coloco un trozo pequeño de madera en el suelo en forma de cuña. Indicándole Marina el punto de impacto, Max comenzó a usar su estómago como **Tambor** , aumentando potencialmente su fuerza física, apartando a Marina del lugar tomo vuelo y con un enorme salto propino a la cuña un golpe cargado con Fuerza, tal magnitud de poder tenía el golpe que comenzó una reacción en cadena inmediata en toda la zona.

La ruptura echa desde arriba comenzó a partir las laderas, principalmente en los puntos donde se había debilitado el lugar, todas las paredes comenzaron a colapsarse sobre de las rampas de troncos que apenas y lograron mantener su entereza contra semejante deslave, dejando irreconocible la zona de las minas. Aquello era una marea de tierra, piedras y filosas esquirlas de **Piedras afiladas** , los muros de contención apenas y fueron capaces de sostenerse en pie ante aquel evento, Milur y los demás tuvieron que apoyar con sus fuerzas para evitar un desastre potencial, pero gracias a la zanja todo fue redirigido exitosamente al lado norte del monte, dejando al final fácil acceso a la zona de la mina abandonada.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

\- Oiga jefe, no hubiera sido mejor haber tomado la ruta al oeste de aquí

\- Tarado, ese camino lleva a la Villa, si alguien nos ve bajando antes del incidente levantaremos sospechas

\- …oh, es cierto

\- Además, nadie transita hoy día por el camino norte del monte, solo hay acantilados y poco más allí delante, así que nadie nos podrá vincular a los desastres de… - un ligero movimiento de la tierra detuvo a los malandrines en su caminata tranquila - ¿Qué es ese sonido?

\- Ammm… ¿jefe?

\- Que quieres pedazo de… ¡oh oh! – sip, el karma…es más dulce que la venganza

Sin poder apenas reaccionar al evento, los tres maleantes fueron arrastrados por un enorme deslave, tirándolos directamente a los acantilados del lado norte del monte. Pasando por las cercanías se encontraba un Hoothoot y un Gulpin en lento andar, lejos del problema pero capaces de visualizarlo.

\- Valla, algunos-pokémons-parecen-gustarles-las-actividades-poco-seguras

\- eso…creo…Thoot

\- solo-espero-que-nadie-salga-herido-de-este-asunto-o-podria-haver-problemas-con-las-autoridades, ¿cierto-Pin?

\- Muy…cierto…Thoot

Después de la caída tan estrepitosa y saliendo apenas a lo que sería la explanada, detuvieron a respirar donde casualmente (si como no) la tropa del sheriff Tzultion, un enorme Magnezone que generalmente esta de mal humor y su cuadrilla de policías Magnemites y Magnetons, llevaban a cabo una cuadrilla de vigilancia.

\- (sonido de electricidad)… ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿no acaban de postear los exploradores un aviso sobre un Rhydon, un Hippopotas y un Donphan que estaban causando problemas? (sonido de electricidad) estamos de suerte chicos, hoy nos cayo un trabajo del cielo

\- … ¿jefe?

\- …(suspiro) detesto mi vida

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Una vez despejada la zona, Milur y Al se apresuraron a abrir un hueco para llegar a los jóvenes y sacarlos de la mina, apenas sintió logan que no había peso sobre su espalda se dejó desplomar en el suelo completamente exhausto. Las lágrimas de felicidad no se hicieron esperar, todos vitoreaban haber sacado a los chicos de ese predicamento, Marina se había acercado a logan para asegurarse que estuviera bien y dar atención a sus heridas en la espalda, todo fue alegría y celebración hasta que…

\- Zoc*

\- Hau…Milur eso dolió

\- ¡Y la que te espera por haberte ido sin avisar muchachito! ¿en que estaban pensando al subir aquí los tres solos?

\- Pudieron salir heridos…incluso peor

\- Ya lo sé Al…casi sucedió de echo

\- ¡¿y que tienes que decir en tu defensa jovencito?!

\- Yo…bueno es que…solo

\- ¿sí?

\- … ¡queríamos detener los ataques hacia el equipo, de acuerdo!...solo, queríamos hacer algo más…de lo que esperan ustedes de nosotros…pero, al final fracasamos, no pudimos detener a los delincuentes…

\- …eso fue algo muy irresponsable de tu parte Lut

\- Hay algo mas Milur

\- ¿el qué?

\- Descubrí…que esos tipos…el Rhydon…él fue – el silencio se apodero del lugar por unos instantes, nadie podía decir nada ante el semblante tan triste que Lut comenzaba a mostrar, las lágrimas poco a poco surgieron de sus ojos – el mato a mi padre

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¿Que dices?

\- El confeso en nuestra cara tío Al – Max se acercó a Al para aclarar lo ocurrido – lo de aquel día no fue un accidente

\- Ese pokémon…el provoco el deslave que mato al padre de Lut tío Milur – Liny se acercó a Milur para continuar la historia que recién se habían enterado

No tardó en aparecer en Milur y en Al la ira y odio desenfrenados, sus músculos y toda su faz comenzó a tensarse a un punto completamente demencial, sus puños se apretaban con tal odio que incluso las vigas que Al portaba comenzaron a cuartearse de la fuerza, estaban en punto crítico de explotar…

\- ¿y…que es lo que…piensas hacer…niño? – Logan aun exhausto y apenas pudiéndose mover, se tambaleo hasta estar frente a Lut, y con sus palabras desvió la atención de todos a una simple cuestión actual - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?¿he?

\- Yo…

\- ¿piensas vengarte?... ¿quieres buscarlo tú solo para hacerle pagar por lo que hizo?... ¿pretendes derramar su sangre para compensar sus actos?

\- …yo

\- ¿Qué harás…cuando lo tengas enfrente?

\- …nada

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¡Que no haré nada!...nada de lo que haga cambiara el pasado, el hecho de que mi padre murió…nada puede cambiar eso

\- ¿entonces?

\- ¡Aaaaag que quieres que te diga, que no quiero vengarme, que no pretendo volverme un asesino como el que me arrebato a mi padre, ese no soy yo, eso no es lo que quería mi padre para mi si! – Tanto Milur como Al dejaron de lado su odio, pues la respuesta del pequeño los había dejado impactados - ¡sé que otro en mi lugar haría pagar por sus fechorías a esos tres, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, eso no es lo que soy!

\- …y ¿Qué quieres entonces?

\- …solo quiero que. …la constructora de mi padre…mis amigos…mi familia…que todos estén a salvo…eso es lo único que yo quería…al venir aquí – con la cabeza baja, Lut guardo un largo y reflexivo momento de silencio, solo para levantar la mirada ante un Milur sollozante que tenía pintada una sonrisa orgullosa en toda su cara, lo que hizo que unas pocas lagrimas más se asomaran de los ojos de Lut

\- ¡Tu padre…estaría orgulloso de ti pequeño! ¡Ven acá enano!

Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear al pequeño, pues ahora el representaba el legado que su padre les había heredado desde hacía muchas primaveras atrás. Con gran orgullo en el corazón y el alma envestida en virtud la celebración se detuvo de golpe ante el enorme destello en el que se convirtió el joven Lut, su cuerpo brillaba con tal intensidad, y en un solo instante que aunque no muy largo parecía eterno a los ojos de los que lo observaban el pequeño Tytogue Lut evolucionaba para convertirse en un portentoso Hitmontop, siendo en ese mismo momento felicitado principalmente por sus dos compañeros de equipo.

\- Pero que es lo que ven mis ojitos, parece que el pequeñin ya no será más el pequeño del grupo **¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !** – con gran felicidad y orgullo, Milur declaro ante los allí presentes – y creo que llego la hora, ¿no crees Al?

\- Ya lo creo Milur – Al, dando unos pasos al enfrente, tomo entre sus enormes brazos a los tres jóvenes, y alzándolos en el aire con su enorme viga en Horizontal a manera que todos los presentes pudieran verlos.

\- Bien grupo de apoyo, ustedes han demostrado gran entusiasmo, valor, responsabilidad y sobre todo compañerismo en estas primaveras que han formado parte del equipo de construcción de Villa Arboleda Prima…sin embargo, debo decir que con los eventos del día de hoy, puedo asegurar que ustedes… - ciertamente el ambiente se había tensado, todos alrededor estaban muy serios, tanto que hasta a Marina y Logan les daba muy mala vibra todo esto - …quedan oficialmente… ¡despedidos del equipo de apoyo! – con la inesperada noticia, los ánimos de los 5 novatos cayeron de golpe a cero, pero no sería por mucho tiempo - …y desde ahora…no laboraran más con ese título junto a nosotros…en su lugar…los nombro… - y haciendo uso de movimientos muy raros a 4 manos solo para terminar en una pose heroica muy ridícula, como de presentador de eventos con dos kilos de bayas Tamato en todo el sistema, y seguido de los tambores barriga de los Hariyama, Milur al fin termino de dar el tan esperado anuncio - ¡los nuevos aprendices a capataz!

La celebración no se hizo esperar, todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo en que los jóvenes fueran los nuevos aprendices a capataz del grupo. Hubiera durado así toda la noche, de no ser por un pequeño detallito sin importancia…

\- Esto…cof* cof* disculpen, Al y Milur…pero… - Logan aún seguía tirado en el suelo, doliéndose de todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar dentro de la mina - ¿alguien me hace favor de llamar a un pokémon enfermero?... ¿duele un poco saben?

\- ¡Ándale, si es cierto Al!

\- Tienes suerte muchacho, el último trabajo del día es el la enfermería, nosotros te llevaremos

 **… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …**

Pasado un poco de tiempo, Logan por fin podía descansar en una camilla de la enfermería mientras los demás trabajaban en las reparaciones del techo de la cafetería de la enfermería. En algunas ocasiones se podía dilucidar al fondo del pasillo, allá en el camino que va hacia la guardería, a Pen Pen y a Cruloc .Entre gritos y ataques se les veía pasar corriendo unas cuantas veces tras el equipo "Peque"…y otras pocas siendo ellos los perseguidos, cosa a la que los reclutas Logan y Marina solo podían reaccionar mirándose entre ellos con risas en el rostro, recordando lo problemáticos que podían llegar a ser los pequeñines.

Después de un largo rato, ya entrada la luna en el cielo, llegaron a la zona de camillas los bonachones Al y Milur acompañados de los tres aprendices y de las enfermeras, quienes consideraban a Logan y Marina buenas amistades desde el día anterior…no entrare en detalles.

\- Que pasa azulito, ¿cómo sigues? – Lut hacía gala de su nueva forma entrando al lugar con un Giro rápido muy al estilo típico de los Hitmontop

\- Pues aun duele amigo mío…pero ya se me pasara

\- ¡Nada que no pueda resistir mi camarada! – Marina intento levantar los ánimos con unas palabras de aliento, terminando con un golpecillo en el hombro derecho de Logan

\- ¡Auch!

\- Lo siento

\- ¡ WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ! ¡deberías considerar quedarte con los constructores! ¡nos hace falta una resistencia ¿no Milur?!

\- ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ! ¡muy cierto Al…viejo camarada!

\- ¡Por Arseus, no! Mis queridos señores, temo decir que el joven Logan no podrá hacer esfuerzos físicos de esa magnitud por lo menos en un día entero, aunque recomendaría que no volviera a intentar realizar una hazaña de esa magnitud, ¿Qué pasa si se lesiona gravemente?

\- ¡lo sentimos! – Al y Milur sucumbieron al tono maternal de Mary, quien además infundía respeto por el semblante de su rostro ante tal comentario

\- Tranquila Mary, los señores solo estaban bromeando

\- Eso espero Bianca…y a ustedes jovencitos. Sé que es parte de su trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero les recuerdo que ustedes no están hechos de piedra, así que les suplico que se abstengan de hacer cosas de esa magnitud hasta graduarse de la academia… ¿me di a entender?

\- Si enfermera Mary – Marina, Logan e incluso los tres aprendices a capataz respondieron en unísono tono, ya que aunque quisieran no podían desligarse de la responsabilidad por las heridas de su amigo.

\- Esta noche deberás pasarla aquí Logan – Emma entraba al lugar llevando consigo unas mantas – y como sé que no lograre que Marina valla a dormir a la academia traje estas mantas para que puedas dormir aquí mismo

\- Gracias enfermera Emma, se lo agradezco mucho

\- ¡ustedes ya se conocen entonces! – Preguntaba Liny algo desconcertada

\- Con las cosas que hacen estos dos imposible seria pensar que no conozcan la enfermería **¡ WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !** – Al intento llevar un poco de humor al ambiente tan frio que daba el cuarto de enfermeria

\- De hecho estuvimos aquí apenas ayer, así como ayudamos hoy con la constructora Logan y yo ayudamos

\- Ándale, ahora entiendo el enorme hoyo que acabamos de arreglar allá atrás **¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA !**

\- ¡a ja jaja ja! – recordando lo sucedido, Maina y Logan no podían reír de la misma manera, más por educación que por alegría lanzaron una risa algo nerviosa

\- ¡es el momento perfecto para unos pokelitos de chocolate y un vaso de leche de Miltank fresca – esta pequeña frase de Mary provoco en Marina y Logan una reacción natural de miedo, poniéndolos automáticamente en guardia de escape

\- Valla, no sabía que no les gustaran los pokelitos de chocolate – Milur estaba algo sorprendido, no creía que a alguien en el mundo pokémon no le gustaran los pokelitos, y menos siendo de chocolate

\- Yo si le acepto uno mi querida señora

\- ¡que amable es usted señor Al! Acompáñeme por favor, sé que le encantaran

\- ¡nosotros también vamos Al! – los dos aprendices más jóvenes siguieron de cerca a Al y a Mary con esperanza de poder probar un pokelito

\- ¡espérenme yo también quiero uno! – Milur al final se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado rezagado en la procesión de merienda

\- Sé que les gustaran, son importados, me los acaban de traer esta mañana

\- ¡huuuu! Suena más que delicioso mi querida señora

\- ¿enserio no les gustan los pokelitos de chocolate? – Lut, quien fue el único que se quedó acompañando a Marina y Logan, cuestionaba la reacción de los jóvenes ante una simple propuesta de merienda

\- Créenos cuando te decimos…

\- Que eres afortunado al no saber la verdad… - Marina y Logan volteaban a ver a un confundido Lut con una expresión más asemejada a la de un Wooper serio (poker face)

* * *

\- Hola a todos los lectores que aún nos leen

\- **Si es que queda alguno**

\- ¡deja de ser tan pesimista Reiga!… Ahem, una disculpa por la demora de este que seria el siguiente capítulo de la saga "el legado de Logan", la verdad es que fue un tanto complicado hacer este capítulo debido a múltiples contratiempos, entre ellos mi trabajo, cuestiones personales

\- **Ineptitud del escritor, falta de imaginación, flojera**

\- ¡claro que no!

\- **Estoy siendo sincero**

\- Entonces también coméntales todos los problemas como editor que eres, después de todo fue en tu mano que quedo las últimas semanas.

\- **…sin comentarios pues**

\- A verdad, en fin, les extiendo una disculpa y un enorme deseo de que disfruten de este que sería la continuación de la saga

\- **No podemos prometer un capitulo cada cierto tiempo debido a múltiples problemas con los que nos hemos visto envueltos, pero intentaremos hacer lo mejor posible para traerles capítulos en menos tiempo que este en particular**

\- Se aceptan comentarios, quejas y sugerencias al respecto

\- **Pero si les pedimos que sean educadamente, el ser sincero no implica ser ofensivo**

\- Les deseo una feliz y apacible lectura, nos leeremos pronto

\- **Chao**


	7. ¡Que gran lio!

La mañana del día tres de castigos comenzaba a dar sus primeros indicios de problemas, aunque poco perceptibles para los dos reclutas de explorador que plácidamente dormían en la enfermería. No fue sino hasta que el sheriff Tzultion hizo sonar una única vez su sirena policiaca frente a los reclutas que estos despertaron de una manera no muy grata.

\- ¡¿Sheriff?! – Pregunto angustiada y sorprendida Marina, quien era la única que conocía de tiempo atrás al sheriff

\- Así que ustedes son los dos reclutas de los que se ha estado hablando… ¿no es así?- comento en tono firme y extrañamente no mecánico ni electrónico el mismísimo Tzultion

\- …no sabía que hablaban de nosotros ¿tu si Marina?

\- Pues…no realmente pero lo que ha pasado estos dos días no está como para ocultarlo ¿no crees?

\- Eso confirma todas las sospechas de lo que se ha dicho de ustedes dos jovencitos, y lamento informar que los actos realizados previamente sin una autorización legal emitida por el gremio de Exploradores y al no contar con una licencia de graduación de la misma, todas sus actividades realizadas en los últimos dos días fuera de su permiso laboral en cuestión de "castigo" son consideradas como aplicación laboral ilícita, con lo que ahora mismo ante los cargos presentados y las declaraciones dadas por sus superiores en los reportes para el gremio, se les podría declarar legalmente bajo arresto

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – ambos reclutas reaccionaron con suma sorpresa y sobresalto a las declaraciones del sheriff, ciertamente ninguno de los dos pensó que sus acciones podrían repercutir de manera tan dramática… ¿alguien se lo imagino?

\- ¿Qué pueden decir para su defensa?

\- ¡bajo arresto, pero si solo intentábamos ayudar! – Logan estaba muy alterado por las circunstancias, respondiendo apenas coherentemente

\- ¡esto no está pasando, es solo una pesadilla!- fase de negación, seguida de arranques frenéticos de desesperación…bienvenida a la vida Marina - ¡conozco mis derechos! ¡no hablare hasta que este un abogado presente, no tengo uno por lo que la villa debe proporcionarme uno, y quiero un abogado Noctowl

\- Tranquilícense ahora mismo ustedes dos – si algo sobresalía desde un inicio del sheriff era su tono liderar pero pasivo, con tan solo unas pocas palabras logro que Logan y Marina se calmaran y fueran más receptivos – muy bien…ciertamente que están en grandes líos, pero no es por lo que he venido hasta aquí muchachos

\- …¿a no? – Marina estaba algo confundida…quien no después de semejante desplante de euforia…si no había venido el sheriff para arrestarles ¿Qué motivo tendría?

\- La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque he solicitado al gremio específicamente su presencia el día de hoy en la estación de guardias para las actividades de castigo del día

\- … ¿Marina y yo?

\- ¿pero? ¿Por qué específicamente nosotros?

\- Como les he comentado, sus acciones delinquidas son de tamaño monumental, alteraciones de la paz masivas en el bosque de bambúes, investigación analítica de una escena del crimen sin permiso o licencia, alterar una escena del crimen, destrucción de espacios públicos, destrucción de espacios privados…

\- Esa última no la recuerdo ¿tu si Marina?

\- La verdad es que no – contestando a la duda de los jóvenes, el sheriff solo se limitó a hacer un ademan al techo de la enfermería - …oh, bueno…técnicamente no fuimos nosotros

\- Sin embargo…me sorprende aún más las hazañas de las que han sido capaces aun siendo estudiantes – El sheriff tomo rumbo hacia una ventana, tomando cada vez más un tono de voz y un comportamiento corporal más reflexivo, como quien piensa en las virtudes que anhela de los demás ante las penurias – pocos son los que pueden decir que han visto cara a cara a una colmena de Beedrills tan furibundos y vivido para contarlo…mucho menos pensar en derrotarlos…y el reporte de análisis de los tres ataques a las zonas de trabajo de la constructora son…sublimes, casi que podría declararlos perfectos, una obra maestra…sin dejar de lado que nunca hubiera imaginado que un Luxio podía aguantar semejante carga en su espalda como una ladera entera solo ayudado por tres pedazos de viga como soporte extra…además, también lograron dejar la zona de las minas completamente libre de accidentes, ningún pokémon en el futuro cercano podría imaginar que allí era zona de peligro constante, ahora mismo parecería una mala broma…es algo que no temo decir, admiro en ustedes dos jóvenes – Marina y Logan apenas y podían creerlo, sentían un orgullo que apenas y les cabía en el pecho. El sheriff se volteó a mirarlos y les revelo sus intenciones con un tono un poco más amigable, como si de un favor se tratara a un amigo – por eso los he pedido a ustedes, por eso estoy aquí…los sabios de la academia han dicho que no pueden obligarlos ya que sus castigos están predispuestos, pero si es su decisión personal ellos no se opondrán al cambio de actividades…ahora es que les pido que me apoyen chicos

\- ¿nosotros?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Hay un caso actual…una serie de robos en una zona residencial lujosa situada al sur de la villa, más retirado de donde la ruta comercial, se llama "Prados Perlados" y…

\- **¡¿PRADOS PERLADOS?!** – Marina interrumpió abruptamente al sheriff dando un gran grito de alegría que sobresalto a más de uno dentro de la enfermería - ¡es el lugar de ensueño para cualquier chica! ¡hermosas cascadas, lindos prados de césped claro, las mejores instalaciones comerciales de belleza y cuidado corporal, la crema y nata de la sociedad de Pokémon de este lado del mundo, fiestas de gala, prendas de alta calidad! **¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ME DIGA QUE IREMOS A PRADO PERLADO! ¡NO ESPERE MEJOR SI DIGAME ESO, DIGAME QUE IREMOS A PRADO PERLADO PORFAVOOOOOR!**

\- …ammm – el sheriff aunque no lo hacía obviar comenzaba a estar algo incómodo, miro a Logan quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros ante la expresión de Marina haciendo notar que el no tenía ni un ápice de conocimiento al respecto de todo lo dicho – es…la idea

\- **¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !** – un enorme grito de chica fanática que acaba de hacer su sueño realidad salió del pequeño torso de Marina mientras pataleaba y movía los brazos encogidos en su cuerpo en señal de alegría extrema

\- …ok, ahora entiendo los reportes, no exageraban – el sheriff se limitó a ponerse al lado de ambos y con tono serio comenzó a explicar el plan, o a lo menos la parte que incluía a los dos reclutas – el plan es que entren como infiltrados en una casa, sospechamos desde hace tres días que es el siguiente blanco de los robos, aunque tiene un tiempo que estos cesaron

\- ¿Cómo que cesaron?

\- Extrañamente los robos anteriores se llevaron a cabo en periodos más continuos de tiempo, por alguna extraña razón siempre logran escabullírsenos entre las manos…es muy frustrante, casi como si supieran lo que estamos planeando desde un principio

\- …que extraño – Desde antes de ser reclutados, la cabeza de logan comenzaba ya a juntar algunas piezas. Volteo a ver a Marina, quien con un solo movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que estaban en acuerdo respecto a las ideas que se formulaban en sus cabezas - ¿y cual sería nuestro papel en la investigación?

\- Haciendo énfasis en sus habilidades demostradas estos dos últimos días, esperamos que ustedes nos puedan brindar desde dentro una idea más amplia de cómo es que estos robos se llevan a cabo, y si es posible, deducir a quien o que estamos buscando

\- …¿alguna pista? – Marina intentaba sacar algún dato extra del sheriff que ayudara a cocinar una idea

\- Ninguna, cada caso tiene la peculiaridad de que no existe rastro alguno, no hay ni marcas, ni huellas, o forcejeos de cerraduras…absolutamente nada…lo que es muy extraño desde cualquier perspectiva que se mire

\- ¿pero no existen coincidencias aparte de esa? Cada dato podría ser crucial – Para Logan también era muy importante cada detalle que pudiera llevar a un mejor análisis, así que no escatimo palabras para encontrar detalles

\- Solo una, todos los atracos se han hecho en la noche, y siempre se llevan un mismo objeto en todas las casas…una costosa y rara planta de un tipo muy especial

\- ¿una planta? – unísono tono sonó de ambos reclutas

\- Le llaman el árbol de la fortuna, aunque según se solo son brotes los que roba…supongo que será alguna planta rara que se podría traficar en otras zonas o en el mercado negro…no sabemos ni siquiera sus propiedades

\- …interesante – Aun no comprendían muy bien los sucesos, pero era obvio que Marina estaba un paso por delante de los demás, ya que se quedó un rato analizando a ojo cerrado los pocos datos que tenían

\- Este ofrecimiento va de la mano con su absolución camaradas, ya que al trabajar con nosotros se tomaría a cuenta como servicio comunitario, incluso podrían ser nombrados guardianes honorarios y tener el permiso de la ley para que puedan ofrecer ayuda fuera de su ámbito de trabajo como exploradores. Así que… ¿Qué dicen muchachos?

\- …mmmmmm – Logan se quedó pensando con la cabeza en alto, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, fue algo larga la espera hasta que con tono serio en su mirada volteo a con Marina quien le contestara a mirada…después regreso la vista a con el sheriff - …sería un placer cooperar con las fuerzas guardianas en este caso

\- …Perfecto

\- **¡YUJUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡A LOS PRADOS PERLADOS ENTONCES CHICOS!**

* * *

\- un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene

 **\- espero que tu idea resulte**

\- claro que resultara, así se dan una idea de que pasara después muy por ensimita y entenderán porque se tarda uno bastante en ocasiones, es como un tente pie antes del almuerzo

 **\- si tu lo dices Twis...es como para no confiar**

\- les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo, y les aviso que en mi trabajo e tenido bastantes complicaciones así que es posible que tarde un poco mas en sacar el siguiente, pero no se desesperen porque esta historia va para largo y no

 **\- ademas de que este pelmazo esta leyendo algunos libros para "aprender" a como redactar mejor y darle mas "énfasis" al misterio, ya que hasta ahora solo a trabajado con acción directa y el "chiste" de esto es variar tanto como las situaciones diarias de la vida**

\- espero lo disfruten, dejen su comentario con quejas, sugerencias y/o apreciaciones para saber como mejorar esta historia, ya no sera solo mía sino de mi para ustedes y seria bueno nutrirla todos

 **\- eso es sinismo, escribela tu solo**

\- claro que no!, por si no lo sabias trabajo las estructuras de mis capitulos desde antes de escribirlos, tengo pensado incluso capítulos hasta después de que se gradúen como exploradores

 **\- y acabas de dar un espoiler muy grande...idiota**

\- ammm...ups

 **\- beno, disfruten y nos leemos luego...chau**


	8. La mentira sembrada, Parte 1

**_Capítulo 7: La mentira sembrada_**

 ** _Primera parte_**

Poco llevo hacer el papeleo requerido para aceptar el puesto de servicio por el día de hoy, ya que realmente a ningún pokémon le gusta hacer tanto papeleo y solo se limitan a firmar con la pata un permiso o aceptación. Después de la "firma" de documentos y dejar sus insignias y pertenencias para no levantar sospechas, los jóvenes fueron llevados en un carromato grande y de madera densa al lugar en cuestión, Prados Perlados.

Antes que nada era destacable que el lugar entero era de sumo prestigio, una enorme muralla más alta que un Wailord se erguía rodeando absolutamente todo el lugar, dejando en claro desde una primera vista que no cualquiera podía estar en este lugar tan único, y por si el muro no fuera suficiente en lo alto de este se podían divisar pokémons alados con armaduras que defendían fieramente todo el territorio aéreo.

Al acercarse quedó claro que no solo el territorio aéreo estaba custodiado, a lo largo de las murallas se veían desplegadas tropas enteras de Arcanines con armaduras, Bisharps y Scizors, y según podía deducir apenas por marcas de surcos bajo el suelo de tamaño grande, quizás y el subsuelo era protegido por Steelix u otros pokémons de tipo tierra o acero/tierra. No parecía existir ninguna manera de entrar a la ciudad sin ser detectado primero por los guardias de la misma, lo que dejaba en la mente de Logan y Marina la sospecha de cómo podían entrar a robar en un lugar tan bien defendido.

Al llegar al enorme portón de entrada a los prados, el carromato acorazado se detuvo delante de un pequeño puesto de control, donde unos Scither y Scizor inspeccionaron completamente el vehículo y sus tripulantes.

\- Cuanto lamento los inconvenientes Sheriff, pero ya conoce el protocolo de entrada – dirigió su voz en palabra seria y firme un enorme Scizor, que por la armadura extra que llevaba y las insignias diferentes en su peto pareciera ser el líder de las tropas

\- No hay problema cápita Valter, se por lo que están pasando en estos días

\- Si…con los robos a las mansiones, se ha puesto en duda la eficacia de mi legión…al rey Nesir no le agrada eso…me estoy jugando el honor entero

\- Siento mucho escuchar eso

\- Si…en fin, mínimo puedo decir que el amor suplanta todos estos problemas

\- ¿Aun sigues saliendo con aquella Gliscor?

\- Y que lo digas Sheriff, creo que ella es la indicada, incluso ha pasado noches conmigo aquí en guardia solo para que no me sienta solo…es genial tener su compañía…y esas tenazas suyas…uff, como para caer completo en su lindura

\- Suertudo tu que puedes darte ese lujo, mi esposa siempre me espera en casa hasta noche, no puede acompañarme porque nunca me quedo en un mismo lugar, henos aquí como ejemplo`

\- ¿y quién te acompaña?

\- Son un par de novatos de jardinería, me ofrecí a traerlos ya que me quedaba de camino, entraran a trabajar con el jardinero de la caza grande de los Dubliat

\- ¿con los Dubliat? Chico que eso es suicidio si vienes voluntariamente a ese trabajo

\- Y que lo digas, pero confió en que Bloomit los dejara bien preparados para ello

\- Supongo que así será…Bloomit es el único jardinero que tolera a los Dubliat, esperemos que sea para bien su travesía

\- Si…Ojala

\- ¿y tú? ¿Vas a andar de guardia hoy?

\- Supongo que sí, al menos hasta que encontremos algo sobre el caso no podre deslindarme de aquí

\- Suerte con eso amigo

\- Igualmente, nos conviene a los dos

Haciendo una señal de aprobación a los guardias de la puerta, los dos enormes Aggron con corazas metálicas pesadas (un enorme tipo metal con armadura de metal reforzada… eso es ser un tanque) abrieron el enorme portón de entrada, dejando pasar a la zona más prestigiosa en todo el territorio.

La vista era simplemente espectacular, campos de pastos de brillante color verde cuidadosamente segados, cascadas de agua tan azul como zafiros que terminaban en ríos o lagos tan cristalinos y hermosos como las cascadas mismas, caminos de tierra blanca con piedra de cuarzo en ellos, casas enormes de piedra blanca marmoleada, grandes árboles frutales más grandes que un Aggron, enormes setos a manera de esculturas o muros entre casa y casa, comercios varios separados bastante los unos de los otros y carretas de lujo andando por todos lados. Los pokémons de allí dentro también destacaban bastante, todos con cuerpos tan bien cuidados y adornados, no era difícil oler las colonias tan finas que usaban aun estando dentro del carromato acorazado, y la comida tenía el mismo efecto exquisito en el ambiente, un paraíso en verdad.

\- No puedo creer que estemos aquí Logan… ¡¿sabes cuánto he querido venir aquí?!

\- Por tu tono me imagino que es un sueño hecho realidad ¿no?

\- Y mira que sueño…es hermoso, si estoy dormida no me despierten nunca

Después de un rato de avanzar por caminos y puentes viendo el asombroso paisaje, por fin llegaron a su destino, un enorme lugar cubierto por un muro de setos con algunas esculturas a relieve sobre ellos a manera de mural, donde lo más destacable era el nombre "Dubliat". El terreno era inmenso, allí fácilmente se podía construir otra academia de exploradores sin problemas mayores al hecho de que aquí no hay acantilados. Después de entrar por las puertas y en un "corto" lapso de recorrido hasta la mansión Dubliat, el Sheriff dejo en claro a los reclutas su tarea

\- Muy bien, como ya se les comento entraran como aprendices de jardinero, necesito que recauden toda la información posible

\- ¿Cómo contactamos con usted?

\- Vendré por la tarde a dar mi inspección rutinaria, terminaremos antes de anochecer, así podrán regresar a su castigo semanal, no quiero que actúen solos ¿entendido?

\- Si sheriff

\- En caso que resuelvan algo antes de la hora designada, usen esto – sacando una bengala especial de un compartimiento en el carromato, el sheriff les hizo entrega de una señal especial de llamada de los guardianes

\- Ok

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo sheriff?

\- Dime joven Luxio

\- ¿Por qué no le comento al capitán del plan?

\- …no dudo de las capacidades del capitán, ni de su honor…pero en este momento es mejor mantenernos lo más oculto posible…lamentaría saber que esto es un trabajo interno …y aun peor…enterarme que mi amigo…el capitán Valter…tiene algo que ver en ello

\- …entiendo

\- Procuren seguir las órdenes del jardinero…esta es su coartada, no la arruinen, pero no se limiten si creen que algo tiene importancia.

La mansión en si misma era una obra artesanal, completamente echa de piedra de cuarzo blanco pulida con terminados y decorados en piedra de jade y cuarzo de diversos colores, por si sola la mansión aparentaba tener tantas habitaciones (o espacio para ellas) como para darle hogar a toda la clase de Logan y Marina dos veces y con espacio suficiente por habitación, que si bien parece exagerado hay que tomar en cuenta que no muchos en el grupo sobrepasan el tamaño de un pokémon mediano, no hay alumnos de especies grandes realmente.

Apenas bajo el Sheriff fue recibido por la servidumbre del lugar, una doble fila de pokémons sirvientes hizo de camino de entrada a la vivienda de manera sumamente organizada y respetuosa intercaladas entre Espeons y Mismagius. De dentro de la casa surgió una Nidoqueen muy bien vestida y arreglada, quien de forma cordial recibió al sheriff.

\- Muy buen día mi señor Sheriff Tzultion

\- Muy buen día Señorita Pendragon ¿alguna novedad en mi ausencia?

\- La verdad es que no ha surgido nada nuevo mi querido Sheriff, todo ha estado tranquilo desde el día de ayer, no hay ninguna novedad.

\- Entiendo… ¿y los señores de la casa?

\- El señor y la señora Dubliat salieron desde temprano a resolver asuntos de negocios mi querido Sheriff

\- Está bien, quería avisarles que seguiremos de patrulla por sus tierras

\- Me alegra escuchar eso mi querido sheriff

\- En lo personal no podría decir lo mismo…porque solo significa que no hemos encontrado a los responsables

\- ¿y quién acompaña a mi señor Sheriff?

\- ¡Ho! Cierto, estos dos son jardineros aprendices, me pidieron traerlos a tutoría del jardinero Bloomit

\- …entiendo…espero que su expediente este limpio y cuenten con carta de buena conducta, además que necesitare recomendaciones de ellos para poder dejarlos quedarse en la mansión

\- Descuide mi querida señorita, no se quedaran, están de prácticas nada más, yo los traje porque me quedaba de paso

\- …entiendo – acercándose a paso lento y pesado hacia los reclutas, la Nidoqueen, con tono firme y de cierta forma severo, dejo en claro la postura y lugar de cada uno de los presentes - …jovencitos, espero sepan comportarse a la altura de los estándares que marca la alta sociedad, yo soy la Señorita Pendragon, ama de llaves de esta mansión y por consecuente su patrona inmediata después de los señores de la casa ¿quedo claro?

\- Si madam – Respondieron ambos al unísono en tono respetuoso, sacando una pequeña sorpresa a la señorita Pendragon

\- Mmmm…nadie nunca había usado ese término hacia mí, ese tipo de términos son un tanto obsoletos y carentes de clase…de aquí en adelante se referirán a mi como ¡"Señorita Pendragon"! o simplemente señorita… ¿quedo claro?

\- Si señorita

\- Como servidumbre deberán únicamente limitarse a su labor, no se tolerara ninguna intromisión…sobretodo en labores que no les sea correspondido a menos que los señores de la casa requieran su presencia en alguna otra cosa, no se dirigirán a los señores de la casa si estos no les seden la palabra primero. Podrán almorsar con la demás servidumbre en la cocina, el desayuno y la comida se sirven en horas estrictas, si no acuden a la hora designada no se servirá nuevamente hasta el siguiente tiempo, con ello dejo claro también que esta estrictamente prohibido comer fuera de tiempo y lugar o meter a la mansión cualquier alimento impropio de la mansión. Se referirán a los señores de la casa "Y" a todos sus invitados como Señores o Señoras según corresponda, no se toleraran sobrenombres o faltas de respeto de ningún tipo, la única en casa es la Señorita Amanda Dubliat y sus amigas que se encuentran de visita, así que se dirigirán a ellas con el debido respeto… ¿fui lo suficientemente clara…jovencitos?

\- …gulp* - no era falto de obviedad que ambos reclutas habían quedado completamente intimidados con la severidad de las palabras y reglas de la ama de llaves de los Dubliat, encogidos y con un tono más tímido del común se limitaron a responder al unísono – como el agua, señorita

\- Bien…mientras sigan estas simples normas, serán bien recibidos, acompáñenme

Siendo despedidos con un simple "suerte" por parte del buen Sheriff, los reclutas fueron guiados a través de la enorme mansión, cargando únicamente con unas pequeñas mochilas con algunos insumos de jardinería solo para despistar un poco más en su cobertura como jardineros. La mansión desde fuera se veía enorme, pero desde dentro más pareciera interminable y demasiado lujosa para ser real, todos los pisos o eran de piedra de cuarzo blanco brillante o estaban tapizado por alfombras de ceda de Scatterbug, la más fina y difícil ceda de conseguir por lo delicado de su proceso. Después de haber atravesado toda la mansión llegaron a lo que seria los patios traseros y no es un error, son "los patios traseros"

Toda la parte trasera de la mansión estaba dividida en varias secciones, desde canchas de juego, piscina, terraza, jardines extensos de flores, un huerto propio, un laberinto de setos, una zona que anteriormente parecía haber sido usada como coliseo de pelea personal y ahora se veía en des uso, zona de eventos, inclusive se dilucidaba al fondo una zona de golf entera de la familia…y un minigolf además, una vista que de no poder verla en ese momento, era difícil de imaginar.

\- El jardinero Bloomit se encuentra en este momento en los jardines flotantes del este, justo delante de la terraza donde se encuentran la señoritas descansando

\- Entendido señorita Pendragon

\- Debo reiterarles a los dos que no deben molestar u ofender a las señoritas, aplíquense únicamente a su trabajo y todo estará bien

\- Si señorita

\- Bien, los dejo, los señores de la casa llegaran al atardecer, todo en la casa debe de estar "perfecto" cuando lleguen, no tolerare menos que la perfección, y díganle a Bloomit que la zona de fiesta debe estar lista antes del medio día porque la señorita Amanda pidió esa zona para tener su fiesta de té con sus visitantes, ahora marcharse y cumplir con sus deberes

Después de despedirse de la señorita Pendragon, nuestros queridos compañeros se encaminaron en el inmenso mundo que resultaba ser el patio trasero de la casa Dubliat, aunque realmente no fue difícil para ellos encontrar a Bloomit, solo siguieron una serie de cantos y movimientos en dirección al este, llegando a una zona muy hermosa. Al escuchar decir jardín colgante uno imaginaria una serie de paredes con plantas o estructuras con plantas en el aire, pero este lugar era una enorme rotonda con varias secciones de plantas suspendidas tanto por canastas como así también por una enorme estructura con forma de cúpula que se alza alto por sobre el suelo, con una gran cantidad de salientes donde están puestas plantas pequeñas, toda esta estructura estaba adornada por enredaderas en flor de colores cálidos entrelazadas a manera de formar una malla de formas como diamantes, una vista espectacular que solo un gran jardinero podría lograr

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo jóvenes? – en grave y profunda voz pero con un tono un tanto más cálido de lo habitual, resonó por el jardín, dejando aparecer de a poco la voluminosa y majestuosa figura de un enorme y anciano Venosaur, quien a pesar de estar hablando con los jóvenes sus **Látigos Cepa** continuaban trabajando en las plantas del jardín

\- Usted debe ser el jardinero Bloomit, ¿cierto? – pregunto primero Marina, expectante de lo que el anciano pudiera contestara como reaccionara

\- Nosotros somos aprendices de jardinero, y venimos a…

\- A si, el sheriff ya me había mencionado la posibilidad de traer aprendices – decía mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba su labor, usando sus látigos para hacer **Cortes** en algunas partes y dejar las plantas presentables – aunque debo decir que esperaba a pokémons mas…adeptos

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Logan aunque siempre había sido prudente hasta ahora, no podía negar su naturaleza masculina competitiva, como si de un reto se tratara cuestiono las palabras del anciano Bloomit

\- Me refiero a que ustedes no son pokémons de tipo planta, difícilmente creo que sepan entender cómo cuidar de las mismas…no me malinterpreten, la pasión por este tipo de oficios es comprensible, pero me resulta complejo creer que un pokémon no planta pueda ser "eficiente" para estas labores

\- ¡Eso…es rasista! – indignada por el comentario, marina solo pudo recalcar lo que estaba mal en esas palabras…aunque no sé si racista sea la palabra ¿tipista, clasisista quizás? No se

\- O vamos Bloomit, no seas grosero – de la espalda de Bloomit se escuchó una voz dulce y femenina, de la misma espalda bajo una enorme flor de 5 pétalos grandes y gruesos, se trataba de una Vileplume de edad – sabes bien que no es correcto menospreciar a otros "gordito"

\- **¡ YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI !**

\- Y yo ya te he dicho que no menosprecies a otros…pero sobre todo…te he dicho que no me alces la voz querido

\- ¡huggg!...mmmmm…de acuerdo querida…como digas – por alguna razón aparente (y lógica, en mi opinión) esta Vileplume tenía mucha influencia sobre Bloomit, esto era fácil de ver por como el actuaba en su presencia

\- Buenas tardes queridos, mi nombre es Florali, mucho gusto en conocerles

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es marina

\- Logan

\- Un placer queridos, disculpen las palabras duras de mi esposo, es solo que hoy comenzó el día algo más ajetreado de lo acostumbrado

\- ¡Sin mencionar que solo está en casa esa malcriada! – Bloomit also voz con un tono un tanto furibundo, refiriéndose a la señorita de la casa con gran desdén

\- ¿malcriada?...se refiere a la señorita Amanda Dubliat – Marina respondió con intriga a la molestia de Bloomit

\- **¡ NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE MIENTRAS TRABAJEN PARA MI !** – desdén total confirmado una vez más…quizás odio

\- ¡uaaaaaghhh…disculpe señor no volverá a ocurrir!

\- …está bien, disculpa el sobresalto

\- He de suponer que no le cae bien la señorita de la casa… ¿cierto? – logan intentaba dilucidar detalles, para comenzar a descartar sospechas en pokémons de la caza

\- ¡Y el cerebrito ha hablado!

\- ¡BLOOMIT!

\- Perdón amor

\- Ah…perdonen de nuevo la conducta de mi esposo

\- ¿Por qué tanta animosidad contra la señorita?

\- Marina, será mejor que no toquemos datos tan personales

\- Perdón Logan

\- No, está bien, es simple curiosidad queridos…verán – Florali había cambiado su tono de suave a algo más serio, dejando en claro que el tema sí que era un tanto delicado – la verdad es que incluso ustedes deben tener cuidado con ella, la pequeña es una…chica muy especial, está acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quiere, y cuando está sola suele ser más inflexible de lo acostumbrado, rayando en lo ridículo si se puede decir así

\- ¡es una malcriada!

\- Bloomit

\- ¡si esa niña fuera mi hija, hace mucho que se hubiera enderezado ¿no crie bien a los nuestros Florali? Esos si son pokémons de bien, en cambio esa niña no podría hacer nada fuera de esta mansión, una malcriada, simple y llanamente eso es!

\- Hay no, que Arseus no lo permita, yo tampoco toleraría una hija así

\- Me parece que será más difícil de lo que el Sheriff nos dijo Logan

\- Parece…una duda superior Bloomit

\- ¿Superior? ¿Qué? – Bloomit reacciono al… ¿alago?… girándose del todo para ver a Logan de frente

\- Hay por Arseus no, ya le subieron el orgullo a mi esposo, ji ji ji

\- Madam Florali menciono que hoy comenzó más ajetreado que de costumbre… ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¡¿Madam?! hay que me sonrojo, jamás se habían referido a mi así joven

\- Se nota que este chico reconoce a sus superiores cuando los ven, eso me agrada, saben dar el reconocimiento a quien lo merece – aunque los ojos de Bloomit estaban casi siempre entre cerrados por la edad, de ellos se podía dilucidar fácilmente el destello que causa el orgullo al saberse experimentado y ser reconocido por ello - …pues veras joven, esta mañana un seto en la zona oeste fue derribado, nada que alguien con mi experiencia no pueda manejar, pero me quito tiempo de mi rutina diaria y ahora estoy solo un poco retrasado es todo

\- Eso es…interesante – Marina ya comenzaba a sospechar de ese hecho, volteando a ver a de reojo a Logan dejo claro la relevancia de este, pero aun tenían que mantener su coartada, por lo que no podían precipitarse sin más a preguntar abiertamente por detalles - ¡es usted realmente genial superior Bloomit!

\- Je je, no es nada

\- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que nos enseñe como lo hizo más tarde? Siempre es bueno aprender nuevas técnicas de alguien tan experimentado – Logan ya había logrado conseguir una entrada de confianza con Bloomit desde lo de superior, y aprovechando un poco eso de manera superficial busco una oportunidad de examinar la zona del incidente para que Marina pudiera hacer su trabajo

\- Si logramos ponernos en tiempo y forma o incluso acabar antes no veo porque no, y aunque no sean de tipo planta puede que su ayuda me sea de utilidad, así que patas en marcha que aún queda mucho por hacer grumetes

\- ¿grumetes?

\- Alguna vez mi esposo fue parte de la defensa marina del reino…difícil de creer por ser tipo planta, pero nada mejor contra los frentes acuáticos adversarios

\- …muy…inteligente debo decir

\- ¡Ah! Una cosa más Superior

\- ¿Si grumete?

\- La Señorita Pendragon dijo que la zona de fiesta debía estar lista antes del medio día

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- La Señorita Dubliat la pido para poder tener una fiesta de té allí

\- **¡ MALDITA SEA ESA MOCOSA ODIOSA, PERO QUE NI CREA QUE ME PUEDE DOBLEGAR ASI DE FASIL, LE DEMOSTRARE QUE YO, EL GRAN JARDINERO BLOOMIT PUEDO, AL FRENTE Y ADELANTE GRUMETES !**

\- ¡Si señor!

Desde ese momento, los jóvenes aprendices estuvieron bajo la tutela del veterano de guerra Bloomit, quien recio pero hasta cierto punto tolerante les enseñaba como cuidar y arreglas las plantas en aquel jardín flotante. Fue algo complicado para los aprendices, más aun para Logan que no poseía ninguna técnica que fuera adepta para este trabajo, le toco en mayoría acarrear cosas y reforzar a golpes los sostenes y bases, además de traer de un punto a otro cosas a velocidad gracias a su **Ataque Rápido** y siempre en línea recta por las pequeñas deficiencias del mismo movimiento (cuanto no desearía haber tenido **Agilidad** en ese momento). Aunque empezó a ser evidente por qué del desdén de Bloomit hacia la Señorita Amanda Dubliat, pues esta comenzó a hacer evidente su "personalidad" mientras los jóvenes trabajaban, y a pesar de ser una joven Cinccino no poseía nada de tierna, dulce o suave en absoluto.

\- ¡Más rápido Azulito que es para hoy! – decía la Señorita Dubliat mientras disfrutaba de su bebida

\- Son nuevos esos dos jardineros jóvenes ¿me equivoco Amanda? – Comento una de las distinguidas amigas de la Señorita Dubliat (si, a mí también me hicieron tratarla con respeto, jodido cuando tus personajes te someten al escribir, ¿no les molesta?), la distinguida y tranquila Señorita Eliza Farishu D´ Fantrel, una muy bien criada Lilligant quien a diferencia de su amiga era respetuosa con todo mundo sin importar su clase social o su especie.

\- Si, al parecer vinieron a estudiar cómo ser servidumbre, aunque debo reconocer que no sabía que para eso se estudiase, pensé que se nacía siéndolo y ya

\- Hay como eres Amanda, no es bueno referirse así de los demás… ¿verdad Peini? – Eliza dirigió su palabra a la otra amistad de Amanda (vista funesta de la chica)…perdón, La Señorita Dubliat (a mi si me jode, entiendo el odio de Bloomit al 100%), una joven chica Slowpoke de nombre Pein Dubstock…la chica no era muy comunicativa, generalmente se quedaba con la vista perdida en el infinito mientras las demás hablaban juto a ella, solo moviéndose al ver a las demás moverse

\- **…** \- Peini…¿quizás?...solo admitamos que si

\- ¿Sigues tratando de meterla a ella en las conversaciones? ¿no te rindes verdad Eli?

\- Pero Amanda, si solo le dieras la oportunidad sabrías que…

\- ¡Por favor Eli, ella nunca reaccionara, así son todos los Slowpokes, no tienen reacción ni pensamiento de nada! Solo se quedan allí sin decir ni hacer nada

\- **…**

\- …y ¿Por qué entonces la consideras amiga?

\- Me hace sentir mejor conmigo misma, a su lado siempre seré más lista

\- Hay como eres Amanda… ¿Cómo les estará yendo a los dos jóvenes nuevos al lado del buen Bloom?

\- Eli, capta por favor, es "el jardinero", no lo llames por su nombre como si fuera un igual porque no lo es

\- Amanda…

\- Y en cuanto a los dos sirvientitos, no sé ni me interesa saberlo, mientras no arruinen las hermosas flores y hagan bien su trabajo será aceptable su presencia…aunque quizás…podamos divertirnos riñéndoles… fu fu fu

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aunque Bloomit no quería admitirlo del todo, la ayuda extra sí que ayudo a poner los tiempos en orden, aunque por orgullo no les daría alas a los jóvenes "grumetes" para que esto no se les subiera tampoco a ellos a la cabeza. Temprano, más que de costumbre, movió a su pelotón de jardín a la siguiente posición de "batalla", un pequeño quiosco en medio de unas jardineras florales y con un enorme sauce llorón con laguna pequeña incluida, hermoso de contemplar.

\- Qué bonito se ve este lugar – Marina quedo maravillada con la imagen, con lo soñadora que suele ser para los paisajes esto era una ilusión real de sus sueños más íntimos y privados…olvidemos los detalles

\- Piensas eso porque aún no te toca trabajar en él, y aquí es donde tú me serás de suma utilidad jovencita

\- ¿yo?

\- Después de todo eres acuática, te señalare con banderitas las zonas donde deberás mover los nenúfares en flor y los acomodaras con unos soportes que están en el quiosco para que no se muevan…la malcriada esa pidió a su padre específicamente un acomodo y es lo que nos toca hacer…y tu azulito

\- ¡¿Si superior?!

\- (je je, superior) Quiero que vayas a toda máquina por algunas plantas en el invernadero, pídele a la cuidadora unas flores para el quiosco, ella ya sabe cuáles son las que le gustan a la "señorita", ¡las quiero para ayer muchacho!

\- ¡Si superior! – Logan se fue del lugar a toda velocidad en busca de las plantas requeridas, dejando de momento a su compañera con los jardineros

No tardo nada en llegar Logan al invernadero, su **Ataque Rápido** le era de mucha utilidad para estas cosas. Pronto salió del mismo a paso presuroso con una carreta alta y muy elegante con agua, nenúfares en flor y algunas flores colocadas a los costados para ser trasplantadas. No imaginaba que la Señorita Dubliat tenía preparado algunas maldades para este joven.

\- Aquí viene con la carreta Eli

\- Tu sí que eres mala Amanda

\- ¿no te cansas de la misma frase Eli? Es redundante después de un tiempo que la usas

\- Es que así eres con tus sirvientes…y con Pini…esto no me parece buena idea

\- Shh, aquí viene, veamos que hace cuando le riñamos

Acto seguido, La señorita Dubliat arrojo frente al camino de Logan a la joven Pein, quien se quedó como siempre en su postura habitual sin reacción alguna. La Señorita Dubliat esperaba con ahínco que Logan trastabillara y arruinara su cargamento para así poderle reñir. Pero muy a pesar de esto Logan no cambio su rumbo en absoluto, creando tensión y nervios en las dos Señoritas que crecía segundo a segundo mientras se acercaba rápidamente la carreta, todo señalaba directo a la tragedia haciendo que por primera vez Amanda sintiera preocupación a tal punto que literalmente se paralizo en su lugar sin poder reaccionar siquiera.

En un rápido movimiento que pareciera haberse contado por segundos, Logan impulso todo su peso y fuerza en inclinar la carreta hacia el frente logrando con esto levantar las llantas traseras gracias al peso y movimiento del agua, soltando la agarradera frontal y permitiendo que la carreta recuperara de golpe su equilibrio nato se dejó tirar completamente sobre su barriga en el suelo cediendo paso a la carreta que avanzo por inercia propia. Cuando la carreta golpeo con fuerza las llantas traseras por el peso y movimiento del agua obligo a las llantas delanteras a levantarse, momento preciso en el que novel se levantó y golpeo con su cuerpo hacia arriba la carreta usando como apoyo de fortaleza su **Cola de Hierro** con mucha fuerza sobre el suelo, solo para lograr que con la inercia la carreta se levantara bastante más de lo debido y perdiendo un poco de su inercia. Por último, haciendo uso de su **Ataque Rápido** , golpeo con su costado la parte trasera de la carreta con mucha velocidad, haciendo que esta ganara de nuevo inercia hacia el frente pero esta vez en el ángulo ascendente que había tomado con el anterior golpe ayudándose por la onda de golpe generada en el agua de la carreta, haciendo posible que la carreta sorteara a la Señorita Pein sin problemas y haciendo que el agua se mantuviera en su mayoría sobre la carreta alta debido al movimiento del último golpe. Terminando la faena con otro **Ataque Rápido** para adelantarse en un salto a la carreta por entre debajo de esta y sobre Pein, rematando con un guiño de ojo hacia donde las Señoritas Amanda y Eliza, quienes veían con gran asombro semejante demostración de habilidades.

Una vez en su lugar junto a la agarradera frontal, Logan uso su cuerpo para amortiguar el impacto de caída de la carreta y de cierta manera continuar el movimiento para evitar que el golpe creara otra onda fuerte en el agua y esta se derramara y continuar con velocidad hacia su destino, si llego a derramarse algo de agua pero solo como para regar un poco los setos bajos de los costados del elegante caminito de tierra roja que se extendía por el jardín dividiendo cada sección del mismo.

\- … -Pein aunque generalmente no tenía reacciones de ningún tipo, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer de punta a punta todo su cuerpo mientras sudaba gotas grandes de sudor frio

\- …eso…fue… **¡ASOMBROSOOOO!** – Eliza aunque jamás lo daba a notar, era muy fanática de las tiras cómicas y libros de historietas, sobre todo cuando de acción se trataba, para ella esto era como haber visto una en vida real

\- …¿pero?...qué…pokémon… – La Señorita Amanda Dubliat era la más sorprendida, su primera sensación de parálisis por terror se convirtió en rubor, nunca antes había visto tal desplante de "masculinidad" en un pokémon antes, y de solo recordar el guiño de semejante espécimen masculino la dejaba completamente sin aliento y pensando en amores prohibidos entre clases sociales, como de novela estaba la cosa en su cabeza en ese momento

\- ¡¿Cómo logro eso?!…es que…eso fue…no es…y si… **¡GUAAAAU!**

\- …ajam – aclarando su garganta y recobrando sus pensamientos elitistas, la Señorita Dubliat interrumpió la euforia del momento…pero no logro olvidar sus pensamientos del joven (guiño guiño) – si muy impresionante…no me…no me lo esperaba, pero debemos recuperar nuestra compostura, una dama no se comporta así después de todo mi querida amiga

\- …¡aajaaaaaaa! – Eliza demostrando totalmente ser más perceptiva y empática que todas, logro ver en la mirada de su amiga y por encima de su pelaje el rubor que la aquejaba – así que…te impresiono el joven jardinerito ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? ¿yo? Claro que no, no seas ridícula Eli…además es un sirviente, pensar de esa manera esta… - aunque quiso, no pudo evitar decir lo último con un suspiro algo largo - ¡prohibido!

\- ¡hiiiiiiiig!...un…amor… ¡¿prohibido?! – Eli ya comenzaba a soñar despierta, pero sus sueños eran más al estilo comedia trágico-romántica

\- ¡ya basta, basta! No empieces a imaginar cosas que no son Eli, compostura ante todo, recuerda que somos damas de sociedad

\- …¡prohibidooooommmjumjumjum! – muy tarde, Eli resaltaba una expresión brillante de ilusión total mientras se perdía en un mar de sus pensamientos e ilusiones más infantiles he incoherentes posibles que se acrecentaban con cada palabra de desdén que su amiga lanzara

\- ¡ashhh, eres imposible mi querida Eli!

\- Jumjumjum

\- …

\- Estoy rodeada de…de…AASSHH!

No tardo Logan en llegar con Bloomit, aunque un poco más agitado que antes por el esfuerzo extra que necesito hacer para sortear cierto obstáculo

\- Perdón por la demora superior Bloomit, tuve…un contratiempo

\- ¿Ella?

\- Ella

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes…aunque aún así has hecho buen tiempo

\- Je je, gracias

En ese momento, y mientras Marina seguía sumergida cambiando plantas de lugar, por encima de ellos pasaron un grupo numeroso de Magnamites y Magnetones en procesión, se trataba del grupo de guardianes de la división del Sheriff que hacían guardia en el terreno.

\- ¡Guau! Nunca había visto tantos juntos – saliendo del agua, Marina fingió muy bien el asombro solo para poder abrir el tópico de platica y preguntar algunos datos

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Son guardianes…están aquí por los recientes robos

\- ¿robos?

\- Si cariño, en la zona hay robos últimamente

\- ¿Los trajo el Sheriff y no les menciono nada?

\- Realmente se ofreció a traernos porque venía para este lugar – Marina intentaba desviar las sospechas con datos teóricamente lógicos para ella – pero…no creo que comparta datos de trabajo con cualquier pokémon

\- …tiene sentido…pues entonces creo que me toca a mí explicar un poco – decía Bloomit mientras les indicaba a los jóvenes que le ayudaran a sacar las flores de la carreta – en Mansiones aledañas se han dado una serie de robos últimamente, pero nadie sabe cómo ocurrieron pues nadie tiene pistas de ello

\- Huuu…misterio

\- Tranquila Marina que no somos detectives

\- Lo único que se sabe al respecto cariños, es que logran entrar sin forzar ninguna puerta o ventana, se llevan las cosas sin el mínimo esfuerzo de entrar a las propiedades, eso es lo raro aquí

\- …extraño… ¿y saben que es lo que se llevan?

\- Igual que ustedes, no tenemos todos los datos, los guardianes no comparten detalles con nosotros, lo que sabemos es por los otros jardineros del lugar

\- El único dato que sabemos mi querido Bloomit y yo es que roban una planta muy rara que compran los dueños, un arbolito que llaman "de la fortuna"…irónico si lo piensas un momento

\- ¿roban una planta? ¿Qué tan valiosa es esa planta para considerar robarla? – Marina, por su naturaleza y disciplina analista, no podía evitar hacer preguntas que hasta cierto punto podrían ser sospechosas

\- Si te dijera lo que cuestan ciertas flores no me creerías grumete, el negocio de plantas no es tan "simple" como otros creen, hay plantas que incluso te costaría la vida conseguir y hay muchas circulando en el mercado obscuro que literalmente lo lograrían

\- …por curiosidad… ¿aquí han comprado esa planta?

\- …eres…más suspicaz de lo que imaginaba…joven Luxyo – Logan sintió un estremecimiento con las palabras de Bloomit, pues creía que de alguna manera había puesto en peligro su identidad – ciertamente aquí hay una de esas plantas, y los guardias sospechan que está relacionado de algún modo, pero han estado días aquí y aún no han logrado atrapar a nadie

\- **¡ ¿ENSERIO? ¿HAY UNA AQUÍ? !** – Marina en un movimiento rápido logro distraer toda intención y sospecha de con Logan haciendo uso de su técnica súper secreta GRITO DE FAN GIRL…ok solo diremos que uso una treta para distraer a Bloomit - ¿debe ser una plana extremadamente rara? ¿Cómo es Superior? ¿Qué tal su aroma? ¿su corteza? ¿es exótica? ¿parece medicinal? **¡ ¿PODRIAMOS VERLA? !**

\- Cielos pequeña contrólate – Siendo efectiva la treta, Bloomit termino tan abrumado por el "fanatismo" de marina que perdió noción de Logan y sus sospechas – la verdad es que no me dejan tratar esa planta a mi

\- Ahuuuummm… ¿Por qué? ¿No es usted el jardinero de la familia?

\- Así es y así ha sido por 10 años…pero por alguna razón el señor Duliat no quiere que me acerque a ella…tiene que ver con algo que el comerciante le dijo al señor en persona

\- Ahuuuuummm – aumentando su "teatro", Marina se dejó caer sentada en el suelo con los ojos tristes como caricatura japonesa Kawai

\- Lo siento amiga, otro día quizás

\- ¡pero es una planta exótica Logan! ¡¿cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad de ver una?! – decía Marina mientras lloraba por la "decepción" y hacia berrinches de jovencita decepcionada

\- …cielos

\- Creo que de verdad le ilusionaba querido…al menos en eso se parecen a ti – este último comentario hizo que Bloomit se estremeciera, como quien dice algo personal en forma nada sutil ante quien te admira

\- ¿Cómo dijo?

\- Que en eso…

\- ¡No nada nada, ella no dijo nada grumetes! – Bloomit mientras con sus látigos callaba a su esposa para que no revelara detalles íntimos – bueno basta ya de dramas, volvamos al trabajo… ¡Al frente y adelante grumetes!

\- ¡Si señor!

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo, el pelotón de jardín había logrado terminar la zona del quiosco, pasando así a la siguiente zona de trabajo. A mediana distancia de la laguna se encontraba el jardín de té, una pequeña zona acomodada con mesitas con sombrillas rodeada por setos de pequeña estatura y jardines florales donde el sol pegaba de forma intermedia gracias a una pequeña estructura cuadrada que hacia la función de decorado y cobertura con enredaderas de flor campana, hermoso y muy bien cuidado en todos los detalles…con excepción de uno, las Señoritas estaban allí en ese momento tomando el té, lo que dificultaría mucho el trabajo para el pelotón, esta batalla seria demandante esta vez.

\- Hay no… ¿porque ahora? – Bloomit prefería no estar allí, pero a pesar de todo era un profesional y en su orgullo estaba clavada la frase "sin importar nada cumpliré mi deber"

\- …ha, los jardineros – la "Señorita" Amanda Dubliat, con su característico tono de desaprobación a todo lo que no fuera de "su altura social" se refirió con desdén al grupo de trabajadores que recién llegaba al lugar - ¿tan pronto aquí?

\- No me molestes jovencita, vengo a hacer mi "trabajo"

\- ¿enserio?…tu trabajo…no querrás decir ¿el de ello?

\- ¿disculpa?

\- Después de todo estos dos son jóvenes, y tu viejo… ¿será acaso que estas entrenando a quienes te suplantaran en el futuro?

\- ¡hay Amanda como eres!

\- …

\- Brincos dieras malcriada

\- ¡Bloomit!...Lo siento señorita

¡Este viejo lobo de mar se quedara aquí una larga temporada chiquilla, te guste o no!

\- Interesante…sigues tratándome así…siendo que trabajas para "mi"

\- No…no te confundas enana

\- Huy esa dolio – Marina no podía quedarse atrás, y la verdad es que a cualquiera dolería

\- ¡¿disculpe?!

\- Trabajo para tu padre…no para ti, así que no quieras "mangonearme" como al resto…porque conmigo…topaste con pared chamaca

\- …ya veo viejo…supongo que entonces habrá que ver que tan "bueno eres"…papa te contrato por ser "el mejor" ¿no es así…vejete?

\- Je, no te quepa la menor duda malcriada

\- Perfecto…porque necesito que esas "flores" blancas de esa zona estén en abiertas para este medio día

\- ¿Qué?

\- Algo fácil para "el mejor" después de todo…porque de no lograrlo…bueno, papi se decepcionara de tu reputación y pues…quizás ya no te quiera aquí

\- ¡¿Amanda?!

\- …

\- (no me agrada nada la actitud de esta chica Logan) – Marina decía entre dientes muy cerca de Logan, mientras con ira veía a la maleducada niña tratar a un superior de tal forma

\- (lo sé, pero no te involucres, apégate a la situación, no olvides porque estamos aquí)

\- ¡Grrrrr…maldita mocosa!

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no puedes?

\- Tch… ¡grumetes, cambio de planes, a la zona de fiestas!

\- ¡si señor!

\- ¡No te daré el gusto de verme despedir pequeña…tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo mucho tiempo más, tenlo por seguro!

\- …ya veremos…vejestorio – Dicho esto, Marina y Bloomit se retiraron con completa indignación

\- …con su permiso Señoritas – Logan se despidió de manera cortes ante las damas y se retiró del lugar, lo que provocó una reacción muy específica en la Señorita Dubliat

\- …¡ah!...continúe jardinerito

\- ¡Adiós joven caballero!

\- ¡Eli!

\- ¡Jumjumjum…ese ruborcito!

\- ¡No digas tonterías Eli!

\- … ¿y quién te imaginas que sea la señorita naranja?

\- Mm…su…compañera, eso es, su compañera de servicio – decía con la esperanza y creencia de tener razón mientras levantaba su taza de té

\- Mmmmjumjumjum… ¿y no será que como Bloom y Flori?… ¿sean pareja? – Estas palabras desataron un destello de celo en la Señorita Dubliat, que ante la posibilidad de este echo rompió sin querer la aza de la taza que tenía en las manos

\- …!no se ni me importa la vida de los plebeyos!

\- Hiiiiig…un amor prohibido y…además… ¿un triángulo amoroso…con el caballero de alma azul? – de regreso al mundo de la ilusiones juveniles de una chica, con caballeros, princesas y amoríos trágicos…típico la verdad – mmmmjumjumjumjum

\- ¡¿Quieres parar de decir tonterías Eliza?!

\- ¡Pini esto es como de esos libros románticos de tu casa Pini! – mencionaba en voz alta Eli mientras agitaba levemente el cuerpo de su amiga

\- …

\- …por Arseus… ¿porque yo?...vengan, veamos cómo les va – dijo mientras llamaba a sus sirvientas para levantar la mesa y otro que los llevara a la zona en carretilla de viaje

Fue un poco más largo el camino que los anteriores, pues la zona de fiesta se encontraba del otro lado de los jardines de la casa. Durante todo el trayecto, Marina y Bloomit se dedicaron a criticar y maldecir a la malcriada Señorita Dubliat, pues ninguno de los dos podía soportar semejante comportamiento tan despreciable que había demostrado ante una persona de edad y además veterano de guerra.

\- ¡Huuuuyggg como me callo gorda esa chiquilla maleducada!

\- ¡Esa mocosa, no sabe ni en lo más mínimo nada de nada, pero le demostrare que conmigo no puede, no me derrotara tan fácil!

\- ¡Ni la conozco y ya la detesto con cada fibra de mi pelaje!

\- ¡No sabe con quién se mete ese engendro de Yveltar, pero yo la hare tragarse sus palabras de una por una…y sin sal!

\- …se nota mucho la animosidad de esos dos por la Señorita Dubliat ¿no? – Florali venia al paso de Logan, intentando sacar platica para no aburrirse

\- Si…no los culpo, no es correcto como trata a los demás esa chica

\- ¿y dime joven? ¿de dónde vienen?

\- Venimos de Villa Arboleda Prima

\- …no sabía que allí hubiera escuela de jardinería

\- No la hay, estuvimos allí trabajando un poco para tener experiencia

\- Oh, eso es bueno realmente…pero yo me refería a de donde son originarios joven

\- Bueno … - Cierto es que el sheriff había olvidado hacer toda una historia de trasfondo par la cobertura, el problema de los papeleos rápidos supongo – la verdad es…que no lo sé Madam

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no sabrías tu lugar de origen?

\- …porque…sufrí un accidente…y perdi toda mi memoria…no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, de quien fui o de dónde vengo

\- Oh…lo siento mucho…no quería…

\- Está bien, no hay porque disculparse…en cuanto a Marina, la verdad es que no se mucho de ella, nos conocimos en la playa y desde entonces somos amigos, vamos a la escuela juntos y luego empezamos los dos a hacer nuestras prácticas y trabajos en equipo…pero no cuenta mucho de su pasado…sus razones tendrá supongo

\- Así que… ¿son muy unidos?

\- Los mejores amigos

\- … ¿solo eso?

\- ¿a qué se refiere Madam?

\- No…a nada joven… ¿y cómo supieron de Bloomit?

\- Bueno, estábamos trabajando en los jardines de afuera de la comisaria de los Guardianes, allí conocimos al Shriff…él nos contó sobre un grandioso jardinero que trabajaba aquí en Prados Perlados que nos podía instruir mejor que ninguno

\- Ya veo

\- Le pedimos direcciones y él se ofreció a traernos…y pues, aquí estamos

\- ¡Llegamos grumetes!

La zona de fiestas era una inmensa zona verde circular con algunos caminitos de tierra bien cuidados que dirigían a diferentes zonas de mezas, todo el lugar estaba bordeado por muros de madera con adornos metálicos en formas de mallas de diamantes a cierta distancia del mismo, recubiertas en el centro de ambas por plantas altas con muchas flores en capullo y con grandes vigas curvas que llegaban hasta el centro de toda edificación, donde se ubica hermosa mesa tallada en madera y con mantel de sed bordado tan hermoso, y justo por encima de esta, colgando de la intersección de las vigas, un candil oblicuo de metal con adornos y plantas en él, hecho de tal manera que no tapara la luz durante la noche y se vieran las flores completamente a contraluz de la misma

\- A pesar de cómo es la mocosa esa…debo admitir que su familia tiene buen gusto – Marina no dejaba de asombrarse por las hermosas edificaciones del jardín de la mansión Dubliat

\- Si...pero ahora si estamos en problemas chicos

\- ¿Porque lo dice superior? – Logan desconcertado pregunto por las dudas de su superior sobre este trabajo en concreto

\- Bueno…había olvidado que tipo de flor eran estas, y será casi imposible…porque estas son flores adamantina, son de solsticio

\- ¡Hay no…!

\- ¿Qué pasa Marina? – Logan a pesar de ir en la misma escuela de exploradores, era más adepto a las tácticas de campo y estrategias que a los datos, no lograba entender porque la reacción de ambos en esta situación

\- Significa que aún les queda unos días para abrir por completo Logan

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Exacto…y siendo sincero…ahora creo que mordí más de lo que podía masticar

\- ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer cariño?

\- …lamento decir…que no mi querida Florali…no sé qué hacer esta vez…me tiene contra las cuerdas

El silencio se hizo evidente de manera incomoda mientras Bloomit se limitaba a arreglar los desperfectos en las decoraciones florales para evitar pensar en su posible fracaso, solo hasta que Logan recordó un dato que habían visto en una clase de Maximus sobre alterar a beneficio el campo antes de un enfrentamiento y los datos de Xip-Vip sobre estímulos del entorno en pokémons

\- Marina…¿recuerdas lo que vimos en clase? Sobre estímulos y cambios del entorno

\- Mmmm…sip… ¿Por qué?

\- (Recuerda, el profesor decía que con estímulos apropiados podían cambiar las circunstancias para aprovecharse en el campo…y que algunos pokémons plantas podían sentir una sensación de crecimiento al estimularse con tierra electrificada en las Montañas Trueno por lo que obtenían propiedades paralizantes al contacto)

\- …si… ¡es cierto!

\- ¿crees que pueda funcionar si hacemos algo semejante en la tierra de estas plantas?

\- Es posible, pero tendría que ser algo muy controlado y cuidadosamente

\- ¿y si usamos agua como conductor?

\- Eso podría funcionar, también están todos estos adornos metálicos que podrían ser de ayuda

\- ¿de qué hablan ustedes dos grumetes?

\- ¡tenemos una idea Superior! Pero no sabemos si dará resultado

\- …mejor que nada es, cuéntenla

\- Vera, en una clase un maestro nos dijo que en las montañas trueno algunos pokémons planta suelen crecer a un tamaño mayor al del resto por el estímulo de la tierra electrificada por los minerales en el suelo y la constante estática del mismo por las lluvias de rayos de la zona… ¿y si aplicamos el mismo principio aquí?

\- …si… ¡sí!... ¡puede funcionar!

\- Aunque…es arriesgado, si nos pasamos un poco esto podría terminar en llamas – Marina estaba preocupada, su mente analítica no le permitía dejar de lado las variables en que esto podría salirse de control

\- Es jugárselo a todo…o nada… ¡Me agrada! !Azulito, ve por abono mineral hasta el invernadero y unos adornos metálicos clase 5, la encargada sabe cuáles son, es para ayer marinero de agua dulce!

\- ¡Si señor!

\- ¡chica, empieza a regar con agua todo este lugar, lo quiero bien y lo quiero rápido entendiste!

\- ¡señor si señor!

\- Querida, pon algo de sol y aroma, esto se pondrá intenso

\- Si querido – en ese momento, Florali utilizo su movimiento **Día Soleado** seguido por un delicioso movimiento de **Aromaterapia** que dejo un agradable aroma en el lugar

\- **! A MOVERSE SOLDADOS, LA GUERRA YA EMPEZO !**

\- ¡Si señor! – dijeron los tres en unísono tono, llenos de determinación y entusiasmo

 ** _––_** ** _––_**


End file.
